El Mayordomo y la Dama
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Edward Cullen, heredero de una dinastía de prestigiosos mayordomos, recibe la oportunidad de su vida: trabajar para la duquesa de Deringham en la afamada mansión Swan Hall. Con el peso de la tradición a cuestas, Cullen no sabe si será capaz de desempeñar con eficacia el trabajo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**Argumento**

Edward Cullen, heredero de una dinastía de prestigiosos mayordomos, recibe la oportunidad de su vida: trabajar para la duquesa de Deringham en la afamada mansión Swan Hall. Con el peso de la tradición a cuestas, Cullen no sabe si será capaz de desempeñar con eficacia el trabajo.

Lady Swan, la novísima duquesa, ha abandonado la vida en el campo para asumir las obligaciones ducales tras la muerte de un familiar, por lo que ha debido dejar atrás la vida sosegada, llena de traducciones y estudios, para ocuparse de tierras, bailes, cenas, relaciones sociales. Ha decidido contratar a un mayordomo para que organice el funcionamiento de la mansión que habita.

He ahí al mayordomo y a la dama. Ninguno de los dos está cómodo en su papel, que ambos se empeñan en llevar adelante con corrección. A pesar de eso, la atracción entre ellos se hace cada vez más palpable. Un robo misterioso y un manuscrito perdido de la cristiandad harán que deban estar juntos por fuera del vínculo habitual entre empleadora y empleado. Allí, encontrarán un refugio el uno en el otro.

Eres el sueño erótico de cualquier dama: el vínculo mayordomo doncella hecho realidad. Me atiendes, me ayudas y hasta adoptas la clásica actitud de decoro, seriedad y eficiencia cuando estás completamente desnudo.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Se detuvo ante la alta reja de hierro trabajado que servía de acceso a la mansión céntrica conocida como Swan Hall, calle Mulberry 22, en el exclusivo barrio londinense solo habitado por la más rancia nobleza inglesa. Aun estando a una distancia de unos cien metros de la construcción, pudo admirar la clara y sencilla elegancia del diseño del enorme edificio de piedra color de arena de cuatro plantas y la calidad de los materiales usados en su discreta decoración exterior. No pudo dejar de maravillarse con la bella avenida de entrada, de césped perfectamente cuidado, flanqueada por altos árboles de copas entrelazadas que llevaban desde la reja, donde se destacaba la inicial familiar hecha en oro, hacia la entrada principal en la que dos leones echados sobre bajas y anchas pilastras custodiaban la magnífica puerta de dos hojas hecha en madera del más fino roble. En cada una de ellas podía verse también una letra D enmarcada ovalmente por hojas de laurel diminutas talladas con delicado esmero. Incluso la entrada de rejas que usaba la servidumbre, y que estaba a unos dos metros de donde se hallaba parado, tenía la misma identificación. Altos muros, que complementaban los espacios entre rejas, protegían parcialmente de la vista de los curiosos la vida íntima de los habitantes de la mansión. Desde ese punto de observación pudo divisar por la reja de servicio, a la izquierda del camino de acceso, el establo y la cochera, que más parecían una casa de familia de la baja burguesía que el depósito de los cuatro coches y los diez caballos de la mansión, según las pocas averiguaciones que había podido hacer antes de dirigirse hacia allí. Todo construido en ladrillo y madera, tenía hacia la reja las puertas de entrada a los establos, debidamente identificadas con la mencionada inicial, y sin duda, la salida de carruajes del lado opuesto, conectada a la entrada principal.

Aroma a Aristocracia con A mayúscula.

Suspiró. Por fin podría tomar el control de su vida y relajarse haciendo aquello para lo que había sido entrenado desde muy pequeño.

Irguió los hombros, sacó pecho mientras tomaba aire, volvió a la reja principal, la empujó y cruzó la entrada. Caminó a paso vivo, inspirando con energía el aire fragante que emanaba del lado derecho del camino que daba a la casa. No pudo dejar de detenerse, al menos una fracción de minuto, para admirar el florido jardín de estilo francés con setos y bancos de piedra que se entreveía por detrás de los troncos de los árboles del camino de acceso. Retomó rápidamente su caminata hasta la explanada de entrada para demorarse, una vez allí, a evaluar con ojos apreciativos la escultura de dos magníficos leones yacentes que custodiaban la casa en aparente calma. Luego avanzó y subió el pequeño tramo de seis escalones con paso medido y digno. Se paró algo sobrecogido ante la gran entrada de madera lisa y resplandeciente, repasó su atuendo y, una vez conforme, llamó a la puerta usando una bella y ornamentada campanilla lateral. Después de varios minutos de espera, mientras sostenía la postura y el gesto correctos, una mujer le abrió. Al instante, se dio cuenta de que por la excitación del momento tan ansiosamente deseado, había cometido su primer error: debía haber llamado a la puerta de servicio. Tomó conciencia de ello cuando vio que había sido atendido por una anciana elegantemente vestida y con un porte de distinción que hablaba a las claras de su posición en la vida.

—¿Sí? —le preguntó con un muy perceptible fastidio en el aristocrático tono de su aristocrática voz.

—Soy Edward Cullen, milady, el nuevo mayordomo —dijo mientras se quitaba el sombrero y hacía una corta y precisa reverencia tratando de cubrir su embarazo por la equivocación cometida.

El desagrado en el rostro de la mujer mayor fue más que evidente.

—Creo que confundió la puerta entonces —le señaló mordaz y altiva.

—Mis disculpas —volvió a inclinarse levemente—. No conozco la casa todavía y temo que no sé dónde se encuentra la de servicio —mintió sintiéndose muy mal porque esta fuera su primera actitud hacia la casa en la que debía servir y a la que debía ser leal.

—Donde están siempre, presumo —comentó la mujer con acidez mirándolo desde arriba—. Bien, entre. Lo esperábamos hace dos días.

La dama se dio vuelta; lo dejó pasar y cerrar la puerta.

—Lady Swan hablará con usted en breve. Espere aquí.

Con el agradecimiento interno de que esa mujer no fuera su señora inundándolo por completo, se dirigió a un costado del gran _hall_ al que había accedido y donde había una pequeña mesa de mármol y hierro finamente labrado junto a dos sillas primorosamente tapizadas bordadas con hilos de oro. Dejó su sencilla pero cuidada maleta junto a la pared. Se quedó de pie, a la espera, con el sombrero en una mano y su pequeño maletín personal en la otra, quieto, serio y tranquilamente digno como le habían enseñado, pero demasiado consciente por dentro de su primer error.

Mientras esperaba, echó una mirada evaluativa al amplio _hall_ de entrada con pisos de mármol italiano en tonos ocre que desembocaba a la distancia en un inmenso salón abierto de increíbles ventanales de dimensiones poco comunes, enmarcados por altísimos cortinados de terciopelo color verde seco claro y dorado, que daban a lo lejos a lo que parecían más jardines de gran verdor e increíble belleza. A esa hora del día la luz todavía permitía apreciar la increíble magnificencia del lugar apenas interrumpida por pocas y escogidas muestras de arte, esculturas, muebles y cuadros, que evidenciaban a sus ojos entrenados en los mejores hogares de Londres, un gran valor material e histórico.

Perdida la vista en los tesoros de su futura residencia laboral, recordó la excitación que le había producido saber que había conseguido ese puesto. Su señoría, lord Newton, a quien había servido como ayuda de cámara los últimos cuatro años, lo había mandado a llamar hacía una semana para decirle que existía la posibilidad de cubrir una posición en Swan Hall, hogar de los duques de Deringham, cuyo título databa del siglo trece y que, si era de interés para él, podía respaldarlo. Cullen había recibido en ese momento, de primera mano, un encendido elogio hacia sus habilidades laborales y un agradecido, y no por ello menos encendido, murmullo sobre sus "otras cualidades" (es decir, su absoluta fidelidad y su silencio definitivo sobre las aventuras y deudas de juego del marqués como así también sobre los rescates en burdeles y tabernas, y la creación de explicaciones de gran inventiva ante la marquesa cuando indagaba sobre el porqué del estado "delicado" de su marido después de alguna salida particularmente "difícil" la noche previa). Cuando Cullen había preguntado sobre el tipo de trabajo que se solicitaba, no había imaginado ni por un momento que el puesto era el de mayor rango imaginado: mayordomo a cargo de la antiquísima mansión Swan de la dinastía Deringham. Con sentidas disculpas hacia el marqués, le aseveró tan válidamente como pudo que, de no haber sido por un puesto así, jamás se postularía dada su preferencia por la protección de lord Newton. Dicho lo anterior, Cullen le pidió que diera referencias para la posición.

Así lo hizo el marqués y, para sorpresa del propio interesado, las referencias fueron aceptadas por lo que se lo esperaba en Swan Hall no para una entrevista, sino para hacerse cargo de inmediato del puesto. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ver a su padre o a su abuelo para hablar con alguno de ellos sobre las exigencias del nuevo trabajo y, de paso, para hacerles ver que él también podía pertenecer a lo más alto del servicio doméstico. Pensando en este asunto, recordó haber meditado acerca de que, sin duda, la presteza en contratarlo había tenido mucho que ver con el peso de su nombre. Aun así, esa era la oportunidad de su vida e iba a aprovecharla.

Atrás quedaban los muchos años –treinta, para ser exactos– de rígido entrenamiento al que había sido sometido por su estricta familia y los años de servicios en puestos de cada vez mayor importancia. Saber servir con dignidad, decoro, respeto y fidelidad era la enseñanza que todos los Cullen varones recibían desde que comenzaban a gatear. Su abuelo, su padre, su tío y sus primos eran reconocidos como el epítome del mayordomo. Los miembros de las grandes casas se peleaban por contar con sus servicios, reconocidos por todos como sustentados sobre la más absoluta lealtad, excelencia y reserva, condiciones tan poco comunes entre quienes servían a la aristocracia que resultaban, en consecuencia, tanto más valoradas y bien remuneradas. En breve, sabía que formaba parte de la nobleza de la alta servidumbre y que debía honrar su legado.

Hizo que su cabeza volviese al momento presente, y se concentró para tranquilizarse a fin de no cometer más errores como el de un rato atrás. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ponerse en "mente de mayordomo", como él se decía cuando vacilaba, cosa que le sucedía con alguna frecuencia, debía admitir. A pesar del enorme esfuerzo que hacía cuando estaba con los miembros de su familia, tenía que reconocer que actuar como mayordomo no le era tan natural como genéticamente debería. Trató de dejar de pensar en eso por el bien de su futuro trabajo.

El sonido de unos pasos firmes le llamó la atención y miró nuevamente hacia el _hall_ de hermosos pisos de mármol italiano en el que desembocaban tres puertas de madera exquisitamente talladas. De una de ellas, venía una mujer que se aproximaba a los treinta y pocos años, baja, con una actitud fresca, aun así digna y graciosa, y para nada envarada, con un sobrepeso bien distribuido en cadera y pecho, vestida con sencillez, pero con ropas de excelente calidad y corte. Llevaba suelto el lacio cabello castaño oscuro, que le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, apenas adornado con una cinta verde oscura a modo de vincha y usaba anteojos pequeños apropiados a su rostro algo redondeado, pero de rasgos muy aceptablemente agraciados.

—Usted es el mayordomo que recomendó el marqués de Newton, ¿verdad? —le preguntó en tono grave y suave, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa franca que al hombre le pareció deliciosamente dulce.

—Edward Cullen, señora, a sus órdenes —respondió con formalidad externa y una inclinación leve de su cabeza, pero con una sensación rara en su interior, quizás motivada por la elección del término "deliciosamente".

—Ajá. Soy lady Swan, Isabella es mi nombre de pila, y usted trabajará para mí.

—Sí, milady —Cullen se inclinó de nuevo respetuosamente, encantado con la suavidad de la mujer. De cerca podía apreciar un encanto particular que se definía sobre todo en sus ojos. Su mirada era el ofrecimiento inocente de toda la dulzura y tibieza de que ella era capaz y sugería algo más que Cullen no podía descifrar todavía, pero que ejercía un premonitorio encanto sobre él.

—Pase por aquí, señor Cullen. Me presentará sus referencias, hablaremos de sus funciones y, luego, la señora Stanley, el ama de llaves, le mostrará la casa y lo acomodará. Descarto que, por sus antecedentes familiares, contaré con su absoluta discreción sobre cualesquiera fueren mis asuntos privados y con su lealtad también. —Cullen asintió brevemente en actitud que garantizaba el futuro proceder—. Desde ya, a cambio, recibirá toda la protección y ventajas personales y económicas que su posición en esta casa le otorgarán. Un claro _quid pro quo_, señor Cullen.

—Así será, milady —convino con otro gesto breve de asentimiento.

Los dos entraron a una sala de recibo de elegante apariencia y reciente uso cotidiano. Lady Swan tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales ricamente tapizados con brocados franceses y le mostró a Cullen el otro enfrentado para que lo usara. Con indecisión, el hombre se acercó al sillón y se sentó en el borde con gesto rígido, la espalda recta, cada mano con la palma apoyada en la pierna respectiva, el sombrero en el apoyabrazos y su maletín tras él. Lady Swan trató de ocultar una sonrisa ante la imagen del hombre, pero Cullen la descubrió, la miró a los bellos ojos y empezó a sentirse más nervioso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando con esa mujer? Era la tensión de la nueva situación, debía controlarse.

—A medida que nos conozcamos, afinaremos esta relación nueva para ambos —dijo lady Swan para calmarlo un poco e hizo una pausa—. Bien, veré sus referencias.

Cullen giró con movimiento decidido y rebuscó en su pequeño maletín personal de cuero negro que había traído con él a la sala. Sacó media docena de cartas prolijamente clasificadas y se las extendió con deferencia a lady Swan.

Mientras ella leía las cartas, Cullen volvió a tomar asiento y se puso a pensar qué había querido decir la noble con "nueva" relación para ambos. Su padre no había podido hablarle sobre los antecedentes de su actual empleadora dada la urgencia con la que debió hacerse cargo del puesto, además del hecho de que el hombre mayor se encontraba en ese tiempo sirviendo en Escocia. Tendría que preguntarle a esa señora Stanley que había mencionado lady Swan. Esperaba que el ama de llaves fuera de buena disposición y que se llevaran bien, ya que la iba a necesitar; al menos, los primeros tiempos hasta acomodarse.

—Señor Cullen, veo que este es su primer trabajo como mayordomo a cargo.

—Sí, milady.

—Interesante; coincidentemente, debo señalar que usted será para mí mi primer mayordomo. Ambos deberemos acostumbrarnos, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa confiada.

—No dudo de que pondremos lo mejor de nosotros para facilitarnos la tarea, milady —corroboró con seriedad.

—Bien dicho —hizo un alto pensativa—. Parece que decidió seguir la noble tradición de su familia —apuntó a continuación con un tono que Cullen no pudo descifrar si era amable o divertido—; ¿nunca se planteó otra carrera para su vida?

Cullen se sobresaltó.

—No, milady; no lo consideramos, es decir, no lo consideré una opción.

—Ya veo —comentó y le dirigió una mirada evaluadora profunda e inteligente.

Un ruido interrumpió la extraña conversación. Cullen agradeció que así fuera; no se le había enseñado a plantearse opciones laborales, y no estaba mentalmente preparado para una charla de estas características. Sintió la presencia silenciosa y eficiente de un par en el servicio; giró la cabeza hacia la puerta de la sala en la que estaban reunidos: allí vio a una mujer de edad, delgada, estatura promedio y gesto agradable, vestida con los típicos ropajes severos y sencillos de un ama de llaves.

—Ah, señora Stanley, pase —dijo lady Swan—; este es el señor Edward Cullen, quien se hará cargo del puesto de mayordomo. Por favor, muéstrele su habitación y sea tan amable de explicarle el funcionamiento general de la casa.

Se detuvo, dobló las cartas y se las devolvió a Cullen mientras fijaba su mirada en él. La mujer se descubrió sonriéndole nuevamente con calidez, embargada por una sensación indescriptible que la estremeció por dentro; entonces su mirada se veló por un segundo, agobiada por el rechazo de ese extraño sentimiento momentáneo. Frunció apenas el entrecejo en una clara marca de duda y luego sacudió con suavidad la cabeza para despejar su mente de esos pensamientos. Volvió a sonreír queriendo hacerlo de forma neutra, pero no pudo controlar su reacción y la sonrisa fue cálida y abierta.

—Bienvenido.

—Gracias, milady, espero retribuir su confianza al darme este puesto.

Parpadeó varias veces, asombrado internamente con la belleza de los ojos chispeantes de su empleadora y su sonrisa franca de hermosos dientes blancos, pequeños y parejos.

—Sí, claro. Bueno, hoy acomódese y mañana empiece con sus funciones. Descanse bien esta noche.

—Gracias, milady, es muy amable de su parte —dijo Cullen más relajado por el fin de la reunión y la gentileza de lady Swan. Tomó su maletín personal junto con su sombrero y, después de una leve reverencia, se retiró tratando de dar una imagen de severidad y dignidad profesionales. Una vez en el hall, recuperó la maleta y siguió con pasos alegres y ligeros a la señora Stanley hacia los terrenos de su nuevo dominio.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: es algo diferente a lo que leemos de mis adap pero no podía esperar a adaptarla xD jejeje espero les guste chicas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Nada había ido como él esperaba. Su primer día de trabajo había comenzado con un grave error al presentarse en la puerta principal en vez de la de servicio. Luego, había continuado con su inhábil participación en los extraños incidentes de la noche. En la comprometida circunstancia en la que se hallaba en ese momento, ciertamente se planteó –usando palabras propias de lady Swan– si había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir la tradición familiar. No habían pasado más que unas pocas horas y estaba fallando miserablemente como mayordomo a cargo de Swan Hall.

Para resumir la situación, en ese preciso momento, se encontraba atado mejilla contra mejilla y cuerpo contra cuerpo a lady Swan, metidos dentro de un gabinete de mapas adosado a la pared en la biblioteca de la mansión. Se hallaban acostados en el suelo, fuertemente sujetos uno contra el otro, en estado de gran nerviosismo y seguros de que nadie los rescataría hasta el día siguiente, ya que la tía de milady –la desagradable mujer mayor que lo había recibido– se había ido a la fiesta que daban los Combers y se quedaría allí hasta la tarde del día siguiente por lo menos. Para sumar otra dificultad, la señora Stanley se había ido a su casa. Según lo poco que él sabía, no había otros sirvientes en la mansión a esa hora.

El estado mental de Cullen bordeaba la histeria. Amén de lo señalado anteriormente como serias equivocaciones en la vida de un mayordomo, ahora se encontraba en aterradora proximidad física con lady Swan: no solo sus cuerpos se contactaban y apoyaban uno en el otro por completo de forma harto indecorosa, sino que sus caras se rozaban de tal manera que cada uno podía sentir el aliento cálido del otro en sus respectivas mejillas. Esos hombres se habían solazado en el hecho de unirlos con extrema fuerza y hasta se habían permitido bromear sobre la necesidad de un mejor conocimiento entre las clases. Cerdos irrespetuosos.

Esa tarde, después de que la señora Stanley le hubo mostrado la hermosa mansión y le hubo comentado algunas cosas sobre el poco personal de servicio que lady Swan toleraba haciendo ruido por la casa, se retiró a su habitación para acomodarse. Había decidido que, a la mañana siguiente, comenzaría a estudiar todo con detalle y tranquilidad; además, conocería al personal de planta.

El cuarto que le había asignado milady se encontraba al final del pasillo superior del primer piso del área de sirvientes y era bastante amplio: tenía una pequeña antesala, un dormitorio aceptablemente grande, alfombras en el piso y oscura madera de caoba en las paredes. Muy masculino, por cierto, e impactante: sin duda algo que tenía que ver con el rango que detentaba un mayordomo de Swan Hall. Un discreto escritorio de fino roble y marquetería en la parte superior para su uso personal y muebles modernos y discretos de excelente facturación integraban el mobiliario. En su dormitorio, había una cómoda cama de sólida madera con un colchón digno de un rey. A un costado, cerca de una ventana que daba al dormitorio del cochero, tras un biombo, lo necesario para su higiene personal. Del otro lado del dormitorio, un hermoso ropero de madera tallada, de líneas clásicas, lucía más ornamental que utilitario, pero definitivamente con clase.

Esa tarde, Cullen acabó de guardar su ropa en el bello ropero. Se quitó a continuación los zapatos, el saco y el chaleco que extendió en la silla junto al armario. Luego se aflojó el botón del cuello de la camisa y se la arremangó. Se encontraba a punto de lavarse para luego irse a dormir a fin de estar al día siguiente en pie temprano con toda su energía alerta cuando escuchó ruido de pasos y voces sofocadas en el pasillo del área de sirvientes ubicada sobre la cocina. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Miró hacia fuera a tiempo para ver pasar a cierta distancia a dos hombres que, con sigilo, se encaminaban hacia la planta baja.

En alerta, salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta suavemente. Atravesó el pasillo, los siguió con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido y llegó a la escalera que conducía a la planta inferior; a su espalda, una corriente fría lo estremeció obligándolo a darse vuelta para determinar la procedencia del aire: notó que la ventana que daba al jardín trasero estaba abierta y había sido utilizada por los hombres para entrar. Con prudente distancia, avanzó tras de las figuras que bajaron la escalera de servicio hacia la cocina, la cruzaron, entraron al comedor y de allí se dirigieron al _hall_ de la parte principal de la mansión en el que él había estado esa misma tarde. Se encaminaron agazapados hacia la luz que se veía en la biblioteca. Parecían conocer demasiado bien el camino. Cuando llegó a la puerta del comedor que daba al hall, Cullen pudo distinguir del otro lado, la puerta abierta de la biblioteca y vio a lady Swan sentada al escritorio, enfrascada en la lectura de algún libro. Los hombres entraron de golpe a la estancia. Lady Swan soltó una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa mientras se ponía lentamente de pie y se quedaba extrañamente quieta. Cullen pensaba en salir a buscar ayuda cuando vio que uno de los hombres se acercaba a milady, le preguntaba algo que no llegó a oír, ella le respondía con gran nerviosismo y el hombre la empujaba con violencia lo que la hacía caer al piso.

No podía tolerar algo así. La indignación le revolvió las entrañas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró de golpe en la habitación para darse cuenta del porqué de la quietud de lady Swan: ambos hombres estaban armados. Comprendió la dimensión de su error cuando el más cercano a la puerta se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó en un costado de la cabeza con el arma. El dolor fue terrible; por un instante, se mareó. Se llevó una mano al lugar del golpe y se quedó quieto un momento, oscilando levemente sobre sus pies. El otro había levantado a lady Swan del brazo y la sacudía mientras le repetía con fuerza una y otra vez:

—¿Dónde lo guardó?, ¿dónde está?, ¿qué hizo con el papel? Entrégueme el documento y salve su vida, señora.

—Déjela, suéltela; cómo se atreve —le gritó Cullen, descolocado por la actitud violenta del hombre hacia un miembro de la más reconocida nobleza y, para agravar las cosas, una mujer.

El hombre lo miró furioso; luego, volvió la vista hacia la mujer para seguir sacudiéndola y preguntándole lo mismo. La cabeza de lady Swan parecía a punto de desprenderse de sus hombros. Se podía escuchar que daba quejidos de dolor con cada sacudida. En el momento en que el hombre levantó la mano para pegarle, Cullen no pudo tolerar más esa obvia falta de respeto y, a pesar del propio dolor, se enderezó y se arrojó contra el delincuente para descubrir que era fácilmente golpeado en el estómago y luego en la cabeza. Cayó sin sentido al piso.

Lo siguiente que supo al recuperar la consciencia fue que lady Swan y él se encontraban atados en la íntima posición antes señalada y encerrados en la semioscuridad de un gabinete

—¿Qué más puede salir mal? —oyó que murmuraba lady Swan mientras tenía apoyada la frente dulcemente contra su hombro.

Cullen había recuperado el conocimiento y, al oír el susurro en su oído, se había quedado de una pieza; no estaba acostumbrado a esa proximidad femenina y menos de alguien de tan alto nivel como su empleadora.

—Milady —susurró con vergüenza, mientras lady Swan echaba la cabeza para atrás sorprendida al darse cuenta de que ya estaba despierto—, no sé cómo puedo pedirle perdón. Entenderé perfectamente si usted quiere prescindir de mis servicios una vez que salgamos de esto.

—¿De qué está hablando, Cullen?

—Debo de ser para usted una gran desilusión, milady. Tendría que haber ido a buscar ayuda en lugar de tratar de intervenir en su defensa; no sabe cuánto lo siento. Es mi culpa que se encuentre en la indignidad de esta situación; hoy entré por la puerta del frente y, ahora, ni siquiera estoy adecuadamente vestido —terminó de decir en un gemido de dolor tanto físico por los golpes recibidos como emocional por la humillación de su vergüenza.

—Cullen —dijo lady Swan junto al oído del hombre con un ronco y suave murmullo que él luego aprendería a identificar como _su_ voz.

—¿Sí, milady? —preguntó con dificultad el hombre, hechizado por la caricia grave de esa voz profunda.

—Hágame un favor —pidió lady Swan que bajó aun más la sedosa y atractiva voz, lo que provocó que el cálido y dulce aliento le rozara el lóbulo.

—Por supuesto, milady —respondió con un extraño calor que le recorría el cuerpo.

—Deje de decir tonterías.

Cullen se estremeció por el tono, más que por las palabras duras que apenas había escuchado. No importaba lo que le dijera lady Swan mientras usara ese exacto tono de voz íntimo y excitante. Haría lo que le pidiera. Con un gesto interior de asombro para con su actitud, Cullen detuvo la corriente de sus pensamientos sensuales y se impuso cambiar el curso que seguía su mente; después de varios segundos, más tranquilo, pensó para sí que el contacto personal e íntimo con su empleadora lo estaba poniendo extrañamente nervioso. Su mirada ya lo había desarmado antes. ¿Qué sucedía? La contención en los aspectos mentales y físicos era parte del entrenamiento familiar. No resultaba para nada apropiado estar excitándose con el roce del cuerpo de lady Swan ni con su voz ni con el toque leve de la piel de esa suave mejilla contra la de él. La templanza que había practicado durante tanto tiempo como ejercicio, que era casi norma de vida entre los miembros varones de su casa, se resquebrajaba de forma absoluta con tan solo una caricia de esa mujer. Estaba perdido si reaccionaba como cualquier hombre sano y aún vigoroso al contacto con lady Swan, es decir: manifestando un incremento de inevitable proporción de su masculinidad contra la cadera de ella; eso sin descontar que su familia lo negaría, lo desheredaría moralmente y sería un paria. Además, ¿quién contrataría a un mayordomo descontrolado? ¡Qué terrible mancha sería para la dignidad de los suyos! Para su disculpa, siguió pensando, no creía que fuera cotidiano que mayordomos y empleadoras estuvieran habitualmente en tan íntimas circunstancias; al menos no sin elección de las partes. Ese pensamiento lo calmó relativamente.

Lady Swan se movió con suavidad para aliviar la rigidez de sus miembros apretados por la soga y doloridos por la posición que los maleantes la habían obligado a adoptar. Cullen se tensó un poco por el íntimo roce de los cuerpos. Ella, ajena a la señal de alarma en el rostro del mayordomo, bajó de golpe la cabeza sobre el hombro de él y se puso rígida. Un instante después estornudaba una, dos, tres veces, de modo que sacudió el cuerpo con sucesivos estremecimientos en cada estornudo.

—Discúlpeme, Cullen, soy alérgica al laurel que pone la señora Stanley en los armarios —explicó mientras aspiraba suavemente por la nariz.

Sorprendida ante el silencio del hombre, lady Swan echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y ligeramente hacia arriba para mirarle la cara por el rabillo del ojo: él tenía los párpados apretados con fuerza y su boca era una línea blanca que apenas se dejaba ver en el rostro. Se asustó. Cuando iba a hablarle lo más suavemente posible, ya que el hombre parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, sintió una sensación peculiar que no podía definir con exactitud. Se quedó quieta y pensó. Localizó el punto en el que sentía un hormigueo en aumento y, para su desmayo, a pesar de su falta de conocimiento directo, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía: Cullen era –además de mayordomo– un hombre. Y muy sensible, por cierto. Volvió a enfocar la vista de costado en el rostro de Cullen; notó que él estaba pasándola mucho peor de lo que ella podría: ahora tenía la cara de un color rojo purpúreo, el gesto duro, las cejas casi unidas, los ojos seguían cerrados y ya ni se veía la línea de su boca: el hombre intentaba contenerse en un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Tenía la frente cubierta de pequeñas gotas de sudor. Lady Swan volvió a aspirar el aire por la nariz. En un intento por tomar el control de la situación, se decidió a tratar de calmarlo.

—Cullen.

No hubo respuesta.

—Cullen, por favor.

Nada.

—Bendita sea, Cullen, ¿está por desmayarse otra vez? —le espetó molesta muy a su pesar ante el silencio del hombre.

—No, mi-milady, dis-dis-culpe usted —logró farfullar entre dientes en un increíble gesto de entereza que ella no pudo menos que admirar.

—Quizá podría quedarse tranquilo un momento.

—¿Mi-lady?

—Sí, ya sabe, relajarse, pensar en otra cosa. Dejar volar su mente hacia pensamientos neutros. ¿Entiende? Está empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

Lo que Cullen comprendió fue que ya no había vuelta atrás. Era el principio del fin de su carrera en la elite de los mayordomos. Y ni siquiera había pasado un día. Ese sí que era todo un récord.

—Cullen, ¿se siente bien?

—Hum.

—¿Qué quiere decir con "hum"?

—Quizá, si usted no se moviera o usara ese delicioso tono de voz, milady —le dijo ajeno por completo al epíteto con el que se había atrevido a definir, por segunda vez, ahora en voz alta, la voz de lady Swan y ya definitivamente perdido en un ensueño de ribetes eróticos.

—No es mi intención causarle molestias, Cullen —dijo ella alarmada y halagada en partes iguales—, pero he analizado la situación en la que estamos y creo que, si logramos rodar contra la puerta del gabinete con fuerza, podremos abrirla y luego seguir moviéndonos hacia el escritorio. Allí está el pequeño alfanje que uso como abrecartas y con el que podríamos tratar de cortar las sogas. Tenemos que intentar algo; no vamos a quedarnos en esta vergonzosa circunstancia sin hacer nada —agregó con cierta desesperación ya que sentía que la situación con su mayordomo se le estaba escapando de control.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted, milady, pero no creo que tanto movimiento sea algo bueno para mi presente condición.

—Oh —dijo lady Swan con un creciente calor que le subía por las mejillas al sentir directamente en su vientre una dura muestra del presente estado de su mayordomo.

Durante un breve momento, hubo silencio. Al cabo de un rato, lady Swan soltó una exclamación, y su mirada se llenó de firmeza.

—No se preocupe. Iremos paso a paso. Científicamente. Primero, usted se concentrará en relajarse tomando todo el tiempo que necesite y trayendo a su mente imágenes negativas, las peores cosas que recuerde, ¿me entiende? Luego podremos llevar adelante el resto de mi plan. Tranquilo, Cullen, sé exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer.

Cullen palideció. Nada en el plan le daba la calma que le requería lady Swan, pero ya la había desilusionado bastante por ese día. Además, si ella seguía con el rostro hundido en su hombro con tal abandono y con el cuerpo ya amoldado definitivamente al suyo, no creía poder sobrevivir sin sufrir un humillante accidente. Coraje, se dijo; debería hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero lo intentaría: ni milady ni el nombre de su familia podían quedar mancillados. Comenzó a pensar en su abuelo y su ceño adusto, en su padre, en su tío y sus ceños adustos, incluso en el ceño adusto de sus primos Balthasar y Matthew; especialmente, en la expresión generalizada de menosprecio que solía ver en los ojos de todos ellos cuando lo miraban. Nunca se lo dirían, pero todos pensaban que jamás sería uno de los Cullen de Moorhead, una dinastía de nobles mayordomos.

—Muy bien, Cullen, lo que sea que esté pensando parece funcionar —lo alentó lady Swan.

Cullen sonrió con debilidad, lo que lo llevó a desviar la atención hacia la mujer pegada a él. Pero justo entonces cometió un nuevo error: rozó su mejilla por un breve instante contra la de ella y se permitió disfrutar de ese tibio aliento en su cuello. Qué suavidad.

Todo volvió a empezar.

—Cullen, por favor, concéntrese. —Sintió que ella le decía, primero con desmayo y luego con un tono ahogado.

Volvió a pensar en las miradas de desaprobación y menosprecio de los varones de su familia. Luego le sumó los meneos negativos de las cabezas de su madre, su abuela y la esposa de su primo Matthew. Por último, acudió al extremo absoluto: recordó la cara de desagrado de Esther cuando le había pedido matrimonio hacía casi diez años. Ella, mirándolo con lástima y disgusto, le había dicho: "Lo siento, Edward, tú nunca serás nadie, y yo me merezco lo mejor. Seré doncella personal de la condesa de Balmoral y no puedo tener a un esposo incapaz como tú".

El recuerdo obró maravillas.

—Caramba, Cullen, eso sí que fue eficaz —acotó con cauta alegría lady Swan.

Ante la mirada triste que vio de costado en el rostro del mayordomo y porque adivinó que ese control solo podría venir de un recuerdo muy doloroso, ella solo atinó a decir:

—Disculpe, Cullen.

—No se preocupe, milady.

—Bien, ahora sí, a centrar nuestros esfuerzos en empujar la puerta.

—Haré lo posible, milady —la secundó el mayordomo con el ceño fruncido en promesa de concentración, mientras elevaba mentalmente una oración al cielo.

Con la intención compartida de lograr un objetivo común, lady Swan y Cullen se mecieron para tomar envión y, luego, a instancias de ella, contaron hasta tres y se echaron rodando una sobre el otro contra la puerta. Sin resultado la primera vez, volvieron a intentarlo y lograron empujar una hoja.

Se contorsionaron de lado –no siempre al mismo tiempo por falta de experiencia en estas lides de los escapes– para evitar problemas y salieron del armario.

—Excelente —exclamó llena de alegría lady Swan—. Ahora debemos cubrir unos tres metros y llegamos al escritorio. El problema está allí, pero nos ocuparemos de ello cuando estemos en el lugar, ¿qué le parece, Cullen?

—Por supuesto, milady —respondió a duras penas el interpelado tratando sin éxito de contagiarse de lo excitante del momento.

A mitad de camino de su arrastre conjunto hacia el escritorio como si fueran serpientes entrelazadas, ahora con movimientos más fluidos por la unidad de cuerpos que habían logrado, lady Swan notó cierto desfallecimiento en su mayordomo. Con frases amables y un tono de voz dulce, comenzó a alentarlo a continuar. Con un gemido, él se detuvo en seco.

—Por favor, milady, no me ayude. Solo deme un momento.

Sonrojada por el esfuerzo y acalorada por sus propias reacciones al hombre y al momento, lady Swan se quedó quieta. Esperaron un par de minutos y, por fin, Cullen dijo con gesto seco y ceño concentrado:

—Probemos ahora.

Con lentitud, llegaron al escritorio.

—¿Se ha dado cuenta de algo, Cullen?

—¿De qué, milady? —logró armar con esfuerzo la frase ya que los movimientos lo habían puesto más excitado y nervioso que antes; incluso empezaba a sentir dolor en la zona de la cadera.

—Las sogas parecen estar un poco más flojas. Estos nudos son raros, ¿serán marineros? Me hacen acordar a unos dibujos de nudos que vi en el museo naval la semana pasada y a los del almirante Cornby, un pariente lejano, marino él, que nos divertía de pequeñas a mi prima y a mí mostrándonos cómo se hacían los nudos marineros; aun así, fuertes como son, tanto forcejeo debe haberlos aflojado. Veamos si puedo llegar con la mano hasta ese nudo de ahí e intentar soltarlo.

Tarde se dio cuenta Cullen de a qué nudo se refería lady Swan. Era justo el que estaba al frente de su cadera izquierda. Con expresión de horror casi resignado y los ojos semicerrados, Cullen siguió los movimientos de la mano de milady firmemente sujeta a su costado y rogó que no se moviera en dirección hacia su entrepierna: el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener esa parte de su anatomía lejos de su señora para no ofenderla lo tenía acalambrado y con las ataduras incrustadas en la carne de su espalda.

Pero la fortuna no estaba con Cullen ese preciso día. Al resbalón involuntario y suave de las puntas de los dedos de la mujer en sus partes privadas, él perdió la cordura y emitió un lamento ronco y breve. Se quedó sin aire unos segundos.

—Oh, Cullen, disculpe, por favor.

—Olvídelo, milady, pero creo que es mejor concentrarnos en tratar de ponernos en pie.

—Sí, tiene razón, probemos —aceptó el cambio de plan avergonzada.

Después de algunos ensayos infructuosos, lograron sujetarse con las manos a las ropas del otro y trataron de ponerse de rodillas aprovechando que las sogas los ataban hasta la parte baja de los muslos y podían sustentarse en el escritorio. Al cuarto intento después de caerse uno sobre el otro, lo lograron, aunque Cullen parecía haber entrado en un estado catatónico.

—Apoyemos nuestras rodillas unas contra otras y empujemos. —Esperó en vano por una respuesta—. Tomaré su silencio como un sí. ¡Vamos!

Al halar hacia arriba con fuerza, lady Swan se fue contra la gran silla de alto respaldo que había estado ocupando cuando irrumpieron los dos hombres; en un esfuerzo por evitar que su señora se golpease y ambos volviesen a caer, Cullen giró sobre sus talones. Con el movimiento, arrastró a lady Swan contra él mientras intentaba apoyarse en el escritorio: lo logró. Por fin estaban de pie, y la mirada triunfal de milady se enfocó lateralmente en el rostro del mayordomo, contraído como por un increíble dolor. Lo que vio la atemorizó. Se dio cuenta de a qué estado lamentable de provocación insatisfecha lo había reducido por su insistencia en desatarse. Decidió invertir varios minutos en beneficio de la calma de Cullen, ya que temía la reacción física final del hombre. Se quedó quieta una vez más. Después de unos minutos, separó los pies un poco, se paró sobre las puntas y se decidió a estirar con extrema suavidad los dedos de su mano para alcanzar el abrecartas. Para hacerlo, tuvo que apoyar todo el cuerpo contra el del mayordomo, que estaba casi sentado en el escritorio, lo que provocó un sensual frotamiento de los cuerpos que se sumó a todos los anteriores para tortura suprema del hombre.

Mientras eso sucedía, Cullen se encontraba en una aparente quietud elucubrando, ya en un estado cercano a la demencia sensual, lo que le esperaba a lady Swan en cuanto se soltaran y pudiera arrinconarla contra el escritorio. La exclamación jubilosa de su señora lo sacó de su ensueño de violento erotismo.

—Ya lo tengo, Cullen, tengo el abrecartas —le dijo con un rostro pleno de infantil excitación y una angelical expresión de triunfo.

Él la miró algo desenfocado y, de pronto, enmudeció, olvidado de cualquier otro pensamiento. La suavidad del gesto femenino, la alegría en los ojos y el halo de excitante vivacidad que vio en la mujer le generó un paradójico estado mental de beatitud que lo aquietó.

—Quédese inmóvil, intentaré cortar las cuerdas.

Durante alrededor de cinco o seis minutos, lady Swan luchó tenazmente por liberarlos de las cuerdas. Para ese entonces, Cullen había bajado la cabeza y la había apoyado con pesadez en el hombro de ella en un gesto de entrega definitivo. Las tensiones y distensiones sucesivas que había sufrido desde el armario hasta el escritorio lo habían agotado, y ya no sentía nada. Nada de nada. Solo un cansancio y una languidez más allá de lo humano. Recomendaría ese ejercicio a los hombres de su familia; realmente demostrarían su valía y entrenamiento si podían salir vivos después de todo eso.

Finalmente, milady consiguió cortar las cuerdas. Con gran júbilo de ella, las sogas cayeron; se separó un poco de Cullen mientras se frotaba los brazos y la nuca. Notó de forma inmediata que el cuerpo del mayordomo se deslizaba hacia el suelo en una caída fluida. El pobre hombre no era más que un guiñapo desmayado.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 3

El sol entraba por la ventana. Oía el trinar de las aves en los árboles cercanos. A lo lejos, en la calle, se sentía, asordinado, el paso de algún carruaje o de un caballo de vez en cuando. Se desperezó y tomó conciencia de dónde se encontraba. El rubor invadió en una sola oleada su cuerpo entero, aunque cualquiera que mirase su rostro lo encontraría pálido, casi transparente. Sin saber por qué, se le ocurrió levantar las sábanas y la manta: se encontró desnudo bajo ellas, excepción hecha de su ropa interior. La circunstancia lo sacudió. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y sintió que iba a desmayarse sin remedio. Con un esfuerzo considerable, se recompuso. Todos los sucesos del día anterior pasaron por su atribulada mente. ¿Cómo había terminado en la cama? ¿Quién lo había acostado? ¿Quién le había quitado toda la ropa? ¿Qué había sucedido después de que se había desmayado? ¿Todavía tenía trabajo?

Ese último pensamiento lo puso de pie de un salto. Aunque débil por las exigencias que había sufrido su pobre cuerpo –ni que hablar de su atribulada mente– el día anterior, debía averiguar sin pérdida de tiempo si todavía tenía empleo. A pesar de que sabía que presentarse ante lady Swan después de lo acontecido sería una gran prueba para su entereza –y para su masculinidad–, solo pudo pensar en hacer lo correcto, lo que cualquier Cullen de Masen haría: enfrentar sus responsabilidades.

Preparó la ropa interior, el traje, el chaleco, la corbata, los zapatos negros, el cuello y la camisa blanca. Se detuvo con toda la ropa en las manos ante el espejo. Se vio reflejado y observó que el cansancio que su cuerpo sentía y lo que se veía no eran lo mismo: parecía el mismo hombre de siempre excepto por las bolsas de tensión bajo los ojos: un metro sesenta y ocho de estatura y pronto cuarenta años, misma estructura robusta, algo cuadrada –había salido a su familia materna y no a la elegante línea paterna que daba mayordomos con apariencia de lores–, cabellos castaños claros y ojos pardos –como los de su abuela materna a la que todos despreciaban por ser algo excéntrica–, y un rostro cabalmente masculino, de rasgos varoniles definidos, atractivo mentón firme y nariz fina. Mientras comenzaba a vestirse, vio que su peso estaba un poco pasado y su robustez musculosa no lo ayudaba: tenía la contradictoria apariencia de un eximio practicante de box vestido con el impecable estilo de alguien acostumbrado a cuidar su vestimenta.

Terminó de arreglarse con rapidez, tal y como estaba acostumbrado, revisó su aspecto –perfecto, se dijo–; si iba a caer en desgracia lo haría con la mejor apariencia posible. Entonces, salió de su cuarto. Debía de ser muy temprano porque no encontró a ningún criado en el camino. Miró su reloj de bolsillo: las siete menos cinco de la mañana. En la cocina, ya se afanaba la señora Stanley yendo de un lado para otro; cuando lo vio entrar, lo recibió amistosamente.

—Buen día. ¿Descansó usted bien?

Cullen hizo un gesto indefinido con las cejas y los ojos.

—Lady Swan suele levantarse temprano, alrededor de las siete más o menos —le informó el ama de llaves.

—Bien —dijo con el tono más neutro posible. No creía que, después de lo acontecido, milady se despertara a la hora acostumbrada—. No he visto a ningún criado cuando venía para acá.

—Ni lo verá; como le anticipé un poco ayer, a lady Swan no le gusta tener mucha gente a su alrededor. No le gustan las multitudes; evita los bailes y grandes reuniones cada vez que puede. Es algo ermitaña, aunque muy buena persona. Se dedica a traducir textos de otros idiomas. Una estudiosa de lenguas modernas, según dicen de ella. Es considerada como muy buena en lo suyo. ¿Sobre qué hablábamos? Ah, sobre el personal de la casa: veamos, hay gente de limpieza que es contratada por horas y vienen una vez por semana para una limpieza profunda, de las ocho de la mañana a las cuatro de la tarde; estuvieron ayer lunes. De planta, hay una cocinera que actualmente está visitando a su familia; su hermana la reemplaza hasta su vuelta y viene para preparar el almuerzo y la cena; luego se retira. Hay también dos sirvientas –ayer fue su día libre–, una de ellas actúa como doncella de milady; una doncella personal para la señora Tottendam, la tía de milady, viuda, que vive aquí con ella; un muchacho para todo servicio, Eric; un cochero, el señor O'Malley y usted; todos se alojan en Swan Hall. Yo vivo en mi casa y vengo a trabajar todos los días, al igual que la cocinera, pero ya le avisé a lady Swan que debía empezar a buscarme reemplazo puesto que me retiraré eventualmente para vivir cerca de mi hija y su pequeña bebé en Yorkshire. —La mujer hizo una pausa en su discurso—. Tengo entendido que fue el marqués de Hale quien convenció a milady de que contratara a un mayordomo para Swan Hall y quien le sugirió que fuera usted, ¿no es así?

Cullen asintió.

—Su familia y su vocación de excelencia son ampliamente conocidas.

—Sí, así parece —dijo él no sin cierto embarazo ya que desde el día anterior no se sentía tan parte del clan como debería.

Se escuchó una campanilla sonar dos veces en forma prolongada. Cullen miró el tablero e identificó la procedencia del sonido como del comedor.

—Lady Swan espera su desayuno —señaló la señora Stanley para complementar el pensamiento del mayordomo.

Cullen volvió a observar el reloj: las siete y cuarto. Comenzó a mirar por todos lados y solo vio agua calentándose en el fuego. Un levísimo tic en su ceja izquierda informó a la señora Stanley de su nerviosismo, que, de otra forma, parecía inexistente.

—Cálmese, milady toma té con leche natural, no caliente, sin azúcar, junto con dos o tres tostadas, a veces con manteca y dulce. Si hay bollos caseros recién hechos, come uno o dos.

—Veré que lo tenga listo —se apresuró a decir poniéndose en movimiento hacia la pava de agua en la cocina.

—Yo me ocuparé de eso. Vaya usted al comedor y prepare la vajilla y los cubiertos.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, lee el periódico, pero ya lo planché y se lo dejé sobre la mesa.

Cullen se sorprendió ante la idea de una mujer interesada en las noticias, pero no dijo nada; agradeció con un gesto de cabeza a la señora Stanley y se encaminó hacia el comedor mientras acomodaba los puños del saco.

Esta habitación era una de las cuatro estancias que integraban la planta baja de la mansión y se separaba del inmenso salón de recepciones, usado también para veladas musicales debido a que disponía de un piano de gran cola y otro más pequeño, por una hermosa puerta corrediza de dos hojas hecha en madera de caoba labrada y vidrio tipo vitral. También había una sala de recibo –con idénticas características al comedor– y una bellísima biblioteca de dos niveles con estanterías de nogal cubiertas con cientos de volúmenes atesorados por las varias generaciones de Swan y Deringham, vitrinas con colecciones de arte oriental y celta, y finos muebles de estilo georgiano.

Tanto el comedor como la biblioteca daban al frente, a la avenida de abedules que iba desde la reja de acceso hasta los arbustos y los leones yacentes que custodiaban la puerta. A la derecha de la entrada, visto desde la casa, estaba el establo y la cochera. A la izquierda, el magnífico _petit jardin_, semioculto por la arboleda que flanqueaba el camino de entrada y que daba el espacio ideal para disfrutar de los atardeceres de primavera y verano en la mansión o relajarse en buena compañía después de un día ajetreado.

Por lo que Cullen había visto ayer en su recorrida con la señora Stanley, Swan Hall tenía, además, una planta alta con seis enormes y lujosas habitaciones para la familia, todas nombradas según el color preponderante de su decoración, con los respectivos vestidores y baños, y una sala de juegos y reunión junto a la magnífica escalera lateral de acceso. En la segunda planta, se hallaban más cuartos de huéspedes, la sala de billar y las de descanso y costura que lady Swan jamás usaba puesto que nunca había aprendido a coser o bordar. En la tercera planta, estaban los cuartos de juego y estudio junto con las habitaciones para los niños, armarios de la ropa blanca y una gran buhardilla amueblada y lista para usar en caso de necesitarse, espacio que antiguamente había sido el cuarto de juego de los niños Swan.

En la parte posterior de la señorial mansión, se extendían los jardines de tipo inglés que eran fácilmente apreciables a través de los magníficos ventanales en dos niveles del salón de baile y del de recepción. Desde cualquiera de las plantas, podía apreciarse la pérgola de rosas, el cenador y, al fondo tras las hayas centenarias, en una sobre elevación del terreno, el pequeño observatorio astronómico erigido recientemente por el actual duque de Deringham. Atrás de la salida de servicio que daba a los jardines, se encontraban los cobertizos y la lavandería.

Al entrar al fastuoso comedor, Cullen se encontraba muy nervioso de tener que volver a ver a milady, más aun cuando temía lo que le diría ella sobre su continuidad en el puesto, después de los sucesos de la noche anterior. Para cuando atravesó la puerta del comedor, era un manojo de nervios. La abrió y pasó a la lujosa estancia.

En un extremo de una mesa ajustable de manivela, que, abierta, daba acogida a cuarenta invitados y, cerrada, a una docena, estaba lady Swan, sobria, aunque elegantemente vestida en colores beige y marrón. Cuando entró Cullen, ella hundió sospechosamente la cabeza en el periódico con un exagerado interés en la lectura; los anteojos para ver de lejos descansaban a un costado sobre la mesa.

Cullen carraspeó; resuelto, se dirigió hacia el cristalero de puertas de vidrio talladas de donde, después de una eficiente inspección rápida, sacó una taza con su plato, un plato más pequeño y un soporte para tostadas. Luego comenzó a abrir los cajones de un aparador ubicado junto al cristalero para buscar los cubiertos y servilletas.

—El primero a su derecha: cubertería, Cullen. Las servilletas en el segundo a la izquierda. El primero de la izquierda, el más largo y profundo, tiene los manteles de uso diario —indicó con voz algo temblorosa lady Swan sin salir de detrás de su barricada de papel.

El mayordomo solo atinó a asentir mientras abría el cajón indicado y seleccionaba los cubiertos necesarios. Dejó pasar unos segundos, tomó aire y luego dijo decidido:

—Buenos días, milady, espero que se encuentre usted bien.

La mujer aclaró su garganta y, con cierto ahogo, respondió:

—Buen día, Cullen. Gracias; sí, estoy bien. Algo anonadada por los eventos de ayer, pero bien.

Cullen bajó, ruborizado, la vista. Se afanó en disponer todo sobre la mesa. Por poco tiempo que estuviera en su puesto antes de que lo echaran, cumpliría correctamente con sus funciones. Salió en busca del té y las tostadas. Volvió al comedor. En su nerviosismo, había olvidado preguntar a lady Swan si deseaba manteca y mermelada con su pan.

—Cullen.

—¿Milady? —preguntó dando un leve respingo.

—¿Desayunó usted?

Con azoro, se dio cuenta de que lo había olvidado.

—Aún no, milady.

—Bien. Terminemos ambos de desayunar y encontrémonos en la sala de recibo en media hora. Tengo que hablar con usted —le dijo con un tono de resolución tomada en la voz.

El mayordomo palideció. Sintió cernirse sobre él una sombra ominosa. Sin duda, sería despedido por inconducta. La razón de esto se sabría en su familia en poco tiempo: luego, el exilio y el ostracismo serían su futuro inmediato. ¿Necesitarían mayordomos en América?

Fue a la cocina. Ya había algunas personas más dando vuelta por allí. La señora Stanley le presentó a las jóvenes sirvientas, Rose y Heidi. Luego a un muchacho simpático y nervioso de unos diecisiete años, Eric. Se sentó a tomar una taza de té y comió distraído una tostada con manteca. Terminó, conversó un poco con el personal presente y, cuando habían pasado veinticinco de los treinta minutos acordados, verificados en su viejo reloj de bolsillo del que nunca se desprendía, emprendió con paso lento el camino hacia la sala de recibo donde lo aguardaba su destino.

—Milady.

—Pase, Cullen, por favor. Acérquese. Siéntese y espéreme un momento, ya termino con esta carta —le indicó lady Swan sin saber muy bien cómo tratar a un mayordomo.

Su vida hasta el año anterior carecía del empleo de servidumbre subordinada a ella y de la imposición de seguir reglas estrictas para todo. Nunca había esperado ocupar la posición en la aristocracia inglesa que había detentado años atrás su tío y su prima Eleonor, fallecidos en un terrible naufragio, ni estaba preparada para eso. Cuando su padre llegó a duque, la sorpresa había anonadado a toda la familia, principalmente a su espantado progenitor. Ahora debía lidiar en su nombre con costumbres y responsabilidades que no eran las suyas y no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Su tía era quien se encargaba de asistirla en esas circunstancias.

—Preferiría permanecer de pie, milady.

—Como guste.

Cullen esperó unos tres minutos eternos sintiendo cómo el reloj marcaba cada segundo. Cuando lady Swan terminó, giró en su asiento frente al pequeño secreter junto a los amplios ventanales de la sala de recibo que daban a los cipreses a un costado de la mansión y lo miró, no sin cierta timidez, a los ojos.

—Cullen. —Se detuvo. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Milady. —Ayudó él a fin de acabar de una vez con todo.

—Le agradecería que se sentara, por favor. Necesito hablar con usted y no puedo hacerlo si se queda de pie, distante y serio como una estatua. —Bajó la vista hacia la alfombra.

—Como usted diga, milady. —Tragó saliva, pero se quedó de pie en forma inconsciente.

—Ayer sucedieron cosas extrañas, cosas que, sin que ninguno de los dos nos lo hubiésemos propuesto, nos obligaron a establecer una suerte de vínculo, podría decirse —continuó, indecisa en la elección de las últimas palabras, sin notar que el mayordomo no se había sentado.

Cullen la miró con avergonzada extrañeza, duda y un atisbo de curiosidad.

—¿Milady?

—Sí. No sé si usted siente lo mismo, pero las horas que pasamos juntos ayer entre el ataque y lo demás… —Levantó sus ojos para mirarlo directamente—. Su valiente actitud en las extraordinarias circunstancias en las que nos vimos envueltos… En fin, antes de que se desmayara, me hicieron pensar que podría confiar en usted y que quizá podría ayudarme a buscar una explicación a lo sucedido. No sé si soy clara.

Completamente aliviado, Cullen se aflojó. No pensaba echarlo, sino pedirle su ayuda. Extraña dama. De todas formas, su entrenada honestidad le impidió aprovecharse de las palabras de lady Swan y se sintió en la obligación de decirle:

—Milady, sus palabras me honran profundamente, y nada quisiera más yo que ponerme a su entero servicio, pero creo que ayer quedó más que claro que usted contrató a un Cullen para mayordomo de Swan Hall, y que yo de ninguna manera estuve a la altura de las circunstancias: cometí errores insalvables que pudieron poner en riesgo su vida sin mencionar, cómo decirlo, la falta de control de mis emociones. Mi deseo personal es borrar cualquier recuerdo de mi nefasto comportamiento, milady, pero ni su absoluta generosidad podría dispensarme de los excesos de ayer.

—Uf, Cullen —resopló suavemente lady Swan—, necesito la ayuda de un ser humano, no de un autómata. Responda sí o no a mi pregunta y dejemos a un lado los rodeos discursivos: ¿me ayudará o no a averiguar lo que podamos del ataque de ayer?

Después de un breve momento, Cullen suspiró, no sin alivio.

—Estoy a su servicio, milady. Espero sus instrucciones.

Lady Swan le sonrió con arrobadora calidez; Cullen sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas.

—Ahora que estamos de acuerdo, tome asiento y unamos nuestras mentes.

Cullen se sentó en el sillón individual del día anterior, en el borde mismo, con el cuerpo rígido y el asombro en la mirada. No quería acostumbrarse al trato amable que le dispensaba lady Swan o se desmoronaría.

Se decidió a dar el primer paso: comenzó por contarle cómo había terminado en la biblioteca detrás de los dos hombres que irrumpieron en la casa. Lady Swan escuchó interesada; luego le contó su parte de los hechos.

—Los hombres entraron en la biblioteca por sorpresa sin dar explicación alguna y me amenazaron con sus armas; el más alto y desagradable me intimó a darle los papeles que había recibido ese día –según él– en el correo de la mañana. Traté de explicarle que no había recibido ningún correo, pero parecía decidido a no creerme. Lo único que se le escapó es que un tal Black Mortimer le había dicho que yo recibiría el "documento viejo" ese día, y que ese Mortimer nunca se equivocaba. Usted entró y se sucedió la escena de la pelea. —Aquí Cullen volvió a ruborizarse ante la generosa actitud de lady Swan de llamarla "pelea" cuando había sido evidente que los golpes habían sido en una sola dirección—. Cuando lo desmayaron con esa golpiza salvaje —nuevo rubor de Cullen—, dijeron que averiguarían si les había dicho la verdad y que volverían por nosotros si había mentido. Revisaron todo el escritorio, luego nos ataron de esa forma ignominiosa y el resto ya lo sabe porque estuvo allí —terminó lady Swan con una sonrisa tensa—. ¿Qué cree que debemos hacer, Cullen? ¿Hablar con la policía?

—Quizás. ¿Usted no tiene ninguna idea de a qué puedan haberse referido los maleantes?

—¿Sobre el "documento viejo"? No. Ayer ni siquiera recibí correo. Tampoco espero recibir ningún envío.

—Milady, usted mencionó ayer que los nudos con que nos sujetaron parecían marineros. ¿Tiene idea con quién podríamos confirmar eso? ¿Todavía conserva las sogas con usted?

—Sí, las conservo —asintió con una amplia sonrisa—. Sobre consultar a alguien, tendría que ser un marino, supongo. ¿Conoce usted a alguno, Cullen? Yo no, mi tío abuelo murió hace muchos años.

—No, no conozco, pero quizá podría ir hasta la zona del puerto y buscar a alguien que me ayude. Incluso podría intentar averiguar si alguien conoce a Black Mortimer.

—¿Haría usted eso? —preguntó lady Swan hechizada por el fulgor decidido en los hermosamente brillantes ojos pardos de su mayordomo.

—Si usted me autoriza, milady.

—Sí; gracias, Cullen. Mientras usted hace esas averiguaciones, yo me acercaré hasta el correo para preguntar si hay algún sobre o paquete a mi nombre.

—¿No desea que vaya Eric?

—No, necesito salir un momento. Necesito pensar sobre lo de anoche.

—Bien, milady; avisaré a Rose para que la acompañe. Nos encontraremos aquí después de almorzar para que le informe, si le parece bien a usted —dijo Cullen que sentía crecer en su interior una excitación casi tan embriagadora como la de estar atado junto a lady Swan.

—Perfecto. Bien. Arreglado esto, hablaremos del trabajo específico que debe desarrollar en Swan Hall para el que fue contratado. —Se tomó unos segundos para pensar—. La mansión ha sido reabierta hace poco más de un año, después de los trabajos de recuperación y restauración. Mi padre entró en posesión del título después del fallecimiento de mi tío, el entonces duque de Deringham, y su hija, mi prima, en un accidente en el mar.

Cullen mostró una actitud circunspecta de condolencia ante la información que acababa de recibir.

—Mi padre asumió las obligaciones del cargo, pero, dada su muy personal forma de ver la vida, yo tuve que hacerme cargo efectivo de las responsabilidades patrimoniales y administrativas. Justamente ellas me vinculan casi a diario con abogados, banqueros, administradores, procuradores y diversos hombres de negocios de Londres por lo que Swan Hall es el lugar ideal para servir de centro de acción por dónde está ubicado. Al mismo tiempo, mi tía desea que la casa se abra para cenas y reuniones que me permitan ser, como le diría ella, "presentada" a la sociedad que debo integrar. Para ir al punto, señor Cullen, a fin de conseguir esto, pongo en sus manos el control y la organización de esta casa ducal. Descuento que está capacitado para supervisar el estado general, ejecutar las obras necesarias y contratar el personal que corresponda con el objetivo de revivir la antigua gloria y el lustre que Swan Hall tuvo antaño. Debo confesarle que, personalmente, no soy muy sociable. Prefiero el silencio y la soledad del estudio, pero mi actual posición y la de mi padre nos hacen cumplir exigencias sociales ineludibles inherentes al título amén de las administrativas que ya mencioné. En fin.

Cullen asintió breve y firmemente manifestando en ese solo movimiento su comprensión de la situación así como la confianza en sí mismo para hacerse cargo.

—Respecto de esto, milady, puedo darle garantía de mi capacidad para cumplir con lo que me solicita.

Bella suspiró aliviada; lo miró llena de agradecimiento.

—¿Qué estima que debe hacerse?

—Comenzaré por un recorrido de las instalaciones internas y externas para determinar cuáles requieren reparaciones urgentes y cuáles no. Verificaré el estado de los almacenes y la bodega. Creo también que debería ampliar la planta de personal que atiende la mansión; incluso hay un segundo piso del ala de sirvientes donde podrían alojarse.

Ante la mirada aprensiva de lady Swan, Cullen agregó rápidamente:

—Considero que no debe incrementarse demasiado —la tranquilizó—; hay que mantener el servicio de personal temporal de los lunes, quizás agregando un día más a la semana. —Vio cómo lady Swan lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y se apresuró a señalar—: Todo esto teniendo en cuenta que usted desea que Swan Hall abra sus puertas para recibir.

—Que lo desee y que lo tenga que hacer son dos cosas bien diferentes, créame —suspiró Bella dejando caer sus hombros sin dejar de lado su gesto ofuscado.

La actitud casi infantil conmovió al mayordomo.

—Trataré de que sean pocos, milady; aun así serán necesarios dos o tres criados, hombres y mujeres, un par de lavanderas como mínimo, por lo menos un mozo de cuadra, un ayudante de cocina, jardineros, una doncella para usted.

—Rose es mi doncella, y no deseo cambiarla —comentó Bella de inmediato asustada por la cantidad de personal que requería su nuevo hogar.

—Bien, si Rose se dedicará a ser su doncella, necesitaremos a alguien que la reemplace en sus actuales funciones —dudó un momento antes de agregar—, y debería contratar a…

—No más, señor Cullen, por favor —rogó Bella desesperada ante la trágica e inminente perdida de su paz—. Lo dejo a cargo de todo. Usted sabe qué hacer.

Él asintió brevemente y se puso de pie, cuando ella se paró. Bella le sonrió con tibieza; luego se encaminó de prisa hacia el secreter, como si así pudiera escapar de lo que el futuro le deparaba.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el mayordomo salió al hall. Ya casi entraba al comedor cuando se detuvo en seco al recordar lo que había querido saber esa mañana. Volvió sobre sus pasos y miró en la sala.

—Disculpe, milady. ¿Me permite hacerle una pregunta? —Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación—. ¿Podría decirme quién me llevó ayer a mi cuarto?

Lady Swan ya no se encontraba allí, y Cullen se quedó con la duda.

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 4

Eran las dos de la tarde. Cullen había vuelto al mediodía de su breve excursión al puerto. Había encontrado a un grupo de viejos marineros y contramaestres reunidos en una fonda bebiendo algo. Aprovechó para saludarlos y hacerles preguntas sobre los famosos nudos marineros. Todos convinieron sin dudar en que se trataba de "nudos para atar sacos, muchacho" muy bien hechos, de los usados en los navíos comerciales. Se quedó charlando con ellos y una vez –como al desgaire– deslizó el nombre de Black Mortimer. Si alguno de ellos lo conocía, no lo dijo. Les agradeció, pagó una ronda y se fue en medio de la algarabía que provocó su gesto.

De vuelta en Swan Hall, estimulado por la salida, tomó un buen almuerzo y, según lo convenido, se acercó a la sala de recibo. Lady Swan aún no había llegado por lo que decidió echar un vistazo al lugar. Lo interrumpió una llamada a la puerta y fue a abrir.

—Gracias, Cullen. Vengo del correo —dijo lady Swan cuando entraba al recibidor con Lucy detrás de ella—. No tengo ninguna noticia, pero los empleados quedaron en avisarme en cuanto hubiera algo para mí. ¿Qué pudo averiguar usted? —preguntó mientras entraba a la sala quitándose el abrigo y el sombrero que el mayordomo se apresuró a sostener.

En el momento en que Cullen iba a comentar lo poco que había averiguado, otra vez llamaron a la puerta.

El hombre acudió con su impecable actitud de mayordomo y abrió. Se encontró con la mujer mayor que había abierto el día anterior la puerta. Se hizo a un lado y, con una reverencia corta, la dejó entrar.

—Haga recoger mis cosas del carruaje y que las lleven a mi habitación.

—Buenas tardes, señora Tottendam. Enseguida.

La mujer lo miró de reojo con mal gesto.

—¿Dónde está lady Swan? La acabo de ver entrar.

—En la sala, señora.

Hacia allí se encaminó la mujer con paso decidido, no sin dejar de manifestarle la más profunda indiferencia al nuevo miembro de la servidumbre.

—Tía, ya está de vuelta; ¿cómo estuvo la fiesta de los Combers? —le preguntó amable mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Aceptable. —Hizo una pausa y luego de asegurarse de que no era escuchada dijo—: Isabella, no me gusta el nuevo mayordomo, ¿por qué no puedes tener un ama de llaves como Stanley en lugar de ese hombre de aspecto insidioso?

—El hombre fue recomendado por el marqués de Hale, es uno de los famosos Cullen, una dinastía de mayordomos de excelente preparación que marcan el tono y nivel de una casa —recitó como una escolar con la lección bien aprendida, pero se interrumpió cuando recordó los sucesos del día anterior que no avalaban del todo su defensa de Cullen. Se encogió de hombros, tomó asiento en un sillón y suspiró—. Creo que funcionará.

—No sé, no creo que realmente sirva —dijo acompañando la frase con un gesto despectivo.

Cullen tosió con discreción cuando entró a la sala.

—Sus cosas ya están siendo llevadas a su habitación, señora; su doncella ya subió. ¿Desea usted algo más?

La señora Tottendam se puso de pie con una mirada de claro desagrado hacia el impertérrito mayordomo; luego, salió de la sala.

—Avísenme cuando esté el almuerzo.

El mayordomo esperó hasta que la mujer hubiera subido la escalera hacia la planta alta donde estaban las habitaciones de la familia para hablar con lady Swan.

—¿Averiguó algo interesante, Cullen?

—No mucho, milady —dijo.

Le contó. Cuando terminó el relato, lady Swan se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Puso una mano en su brazo y, en actitud conspirativa, le informó:

—He estado pensando en cómo conseguir información sobre Black Mortimer.

Cullen, que había dejado de pensar en el momento en que milady le había apoyado la mano cálida en el brazo, lo que le había hecho recibir una electrificante ola de calor, asintió sin escuchar demasiado.

—… miembro de los bajos fondos. Cullen, ¿qué le parece?

—¿Perdón?

—Sobre mi idea, qué opina.

—Disculpe, milady.

Se forzó a reaccionar. Retiró con extrema suavidad la mano que a esta altura ya le quemaba el brazo. Lady Swan pareció no darse cuenta del gesto.

—Le dije que sé quién puede ser nuestro contacto con algún miembro de los bajos fondos de esta capital. Asumo que una persona con ese nombre y esos acólitos debe de pertenecer a la clase criminal, ¿no?

Algo preocupado por la implícita conexión de una dignísima integrante de la más refinada nobleza inglesa con delincuentes y criminales, Cullen preguntó:

—¿A quién se refiere, milady?

—A Jacob Black, por supuesto.

—¿El joven lacayo? —se sorprendió el mayordomo.

—Jacob fue rescatado de la calle por mi sobrino Thomas hace seis años. Él se integró perfectamente a la vida honesta que le ofrecimos, pero el resto de su familia continuó con sus negocios de siempre —le explicó y le hizo un gesto elocuente de sustracción con el pulgar, el índice y el dedo medio—. Él podría ser quien nos averigüe algo sobre Black Mortimer.

—¿No cree, milady, que esto puede ser riesgoso para usted, para su reputación? Si alguien descubre a nombre de quién estaría haciendo averiguaciones Jacob…

—Seguro que será la discreción en persona —le afirmó con gesto confiado.

—Si usted lo cree, milady, hablaré con él —aceptó a desgano el mayordomo.

—No; déjeme a mí, Cullen, a usted todavía no lo conoce.

—Como diga, milady. —Hizo una pausa y agregó con gesto preocupado—: Disculpe que insista, pero ¿se ha puesto a pensar en los riesgos de todo esto?

—¿Tiene miedo, Cullen? —le preguntó extrañada.

—No, milady. Por raro que parezca, me siento atraído por la aventura.

Miró primero a todos lados, se acercó un poco hacia la mujer mientras hablaba y bajó la voz al tiempo que descendía la cabeza en su dirección.

—Bueno, a decir verdad yo también —le dijo lady Swan mientras acompañaba el movimiento del mayordomo y el susurro final.

—Isabella, ¿qué estás haciendo? —interrumpió la señora Tottendam con gesto severo al entrar a la estancia.

Ambos se separaron de golpe como si hubieran sido atrapados _in flagrante delicto_.

—Gracias, Cullen, puede retirarse —dijo ella con nerviosismo—. Ubique a Jacob y envíemelo.

—Sí, milady —respondió el hombre sin mirar a nadie. Hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se retiró tan rápido como pudo.

—¿Qué hablaban ustedes dos con las cabezas pegadas en voz baja? Sobrina, no me parece una actitud correcta para con el servicio.

—Arreglaba asuntos de la casa. El mayordomo apenas llegó ayer y todavía no está muy al tanto.

—Entiendo eso, lo que no comprendo es la forma íntima en la que hablaban.

—¿Íntima? ¿De dónde sacas eso, tía? —dijo elevando un poco la voz—. Hablaba sin gritar, eso es todo. Ahora, no me contaste nada de la fiesta de los Combers, ¿estuvo tu odiada Lilith allí?

—Y no sabes qué terrible vestido decidió usar.

Jacob era un muchacho alegre, delgado y bastante alto para su edad; desde joven había aprendido a tomar las cosas de la vida con gran ecuanimidad. Procedente de una familia de varias generaciones de dedicados delincuentes y criado entre los criminales de los bajos fondos de Londres, a los once años conoció a un aristócrata joven que lo salvó de ser arrestado por robo, lo tuvo con él unos años y, después, cuando la tía del joven asumió las responsabilidades de un título nobiliario de alto rango, se lo llevó a ella para que lo ayudara dándole una mejor posición en la vida. Desde ese entonces, Jacob y lady Swan habían desarrollado un mutuo aprecio producto del apoyo que se dieron cuando cada uno debió sufrir el cambio de sus situaciones y las pérdidas consecuentes.

Una vez que Cullen ubicó a Jacob en la cocina, lo llamó y juntos fueron a la biblioteca. Al pasar por la sala, el muchacho vio extrañado cómo el mayordomo hacía un gesto discreto a lady Swan apuntando con la cabeza hacia el otro cuarto.

La señora Tottendam pareció reconocer la presencia del hombre que le disgustaba. Giró con una mirada dura, aunque solo pudo ver al lacayo yendo hacia la biblioteca. Cinco minutos más tarde, lady Swan entraba en el espacioso cuarto donde se guardaba su más valioso tesoro: sus libros, los de su padre y los de varias generaciones de Deringham. Miró apreciativa en derredor como siempre hacía y vio a los dos varones que la esperaban de pie. Se sorprendió del notable contraste entre la esbeltez adolescente de uno y la solidez madura del otro.

Decidió confiarle todo al joven. Necesitaba contar con su total apoyo y no lo conseguiría ocultándole cosas a una mente tan despierta. Le haría falta toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

Jacob no tardó ni dos minutos en aceptar la misión. Tenía los ojos agrandados por la excitación de la aventura. Prometió que hablaría esa misma noche con su padre o con alguno de sus tíos y le llevaría la información a la duquesa. Antes de dejar que se retirase, lady Swan le pidió que, si ella no estaba, le contara el resultado de sus averiguaciones a Cullen.

—¿Trabajaremos los tres juntos, milady? —preguntó perspicaz el muchacho mirando a una y a otro.

—Sí, el señor Cullen es hombre de mi confianza; tú ya eres como de la familia. Trabajaremos juntos, sea lo que esto signifique —enfatizó la aseveración con un movimiento firme de asentimiento.

Cullen y Jacob sonrieron encantados como dos chicos con esas palabras. Lady Swan se conmovió con la actitud de los dos varones. O, mejor dicho, se encantó con la alegría del chico y se derritió como nunca antes en su vida con la discreta sonrisa de complacencia en la boca del hombre de "su confianza". De pronto, comenzó a sentirse preocupada por sus reacciones hacia la servidumbre, en especial hacia su mayordomo.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 5

El miércoles por la tarde, la señora Tottendam bajaba por la escalera principal con paso lento. Meditaba con cuidado sobre la forma de integrar a su sobrina en su actual círculo de acción e influencia como la nueva lady Swan. Sabía que debía luchar contra la misma Isabella, su aislamiento autoimpuesto y las peculiaridades de su inusual crianza. Desde ya que no le sería fácil sacarla de sus estudios y traducciones. Con seguridad debería pensar muy bien la manera de que viera las cosas desde el punto de vista de sus nuevas responsabilidades. Por ejemplo, para comenzar, estaba el ríspido asunto de su creencia religiosa. Si el indolente, egoísta y despreocupado padre de Isabella, que poca atención le había prestado siempre a la familia, hubiera atendido a la forma en que su muy joven y liberal esposa, Alice Héloïse Fontdeville, hija única del conde André Maurice de Fontdeville, criaba a la niña, no tendrían ahora a una lady Swan que profesaba de forma abierta, aunque no ostentosa la fe católica. Gracias a Dios –el anglicano o el otro–, si bien Alice había tenido poca experiencia de vida cuando se había casado, sin duda había estado dotada de la suficiente inteligencia para haberle dado a su pequeña Isabella, al mismo tiempo que una enseñanza católica, los rudimentos de la fe anglicana, a través del muy capacitado reverendo Bingley. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que su sobrina practicaba la fe de una manera tan personal?, se le ocurrió mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la sala. De todas formas, no todos eran aspectos negativos. Su sobrina tenía algunas virtudes a su favor: era muy agradable, dócil, aceptablemente agraciada y miembro de uno de los linajes ducales más antiguos e importantes de Inglaterra. Eso, sin duda, compensaba su retraimiento, sus dotes intelectuales desarrolladas por demás en una dama y la falta de roce social. Esperaba cambiar eso y se creía capaz hasta de conseguirle un esposo adecuado a pesar de su edad. Bastaba con buenos contactos, además del título y la fortuna de su sobrina.

Para comenzar, ese día tendrían visitas especiales a tomar el té. La presentaría a las mujeres que la pondrían al tanto de los chismes actuales y los mejores lugares de reunión y fiestas. Ellas le informarían el quién es quién de la capital y sus mejores entretenimientos. "Excelente", se dijo mientras se frotaba las manos con fruición.

A las cuatro menos cuarto de la tarde, una calesa con escudo condal se detuvo ante la puerta de entrada y minutos después sonó la campanilla de la puerta principal. Cullen se dirigió a la entrada; con gesto serio, abrió. En el umbral, se encontraba una elegante señora de avanzada edad vestida de gris oscuro y plata.

—Buenas tardes, milady —dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba en gesto respetuoso de aceptación a la evidente superioridad de rango.

—Lady Mallory visita a lady Swan y a la señora Tottendam —indicó la anciana visiblemente complacida ante el reconocimiento que le brindaba ese agradable y terrenal espécimen masculino de mayordomo.

—Pase, por favor. Permítame, milady —le dijo mientras recibía el abrigo de la dama y lo colocaba en el armario disimulado tras la puerta por medio de un interesante _trompe l'oeil_.

De la sala de recibo salió como una tromba la señora Tottendam a recibir a lady Mallory.

—Irina, que bien se te ve —le dijo mientras extendía las manos hacia ella y le dirigía una gran sonrisa—. Cullen, recibiremos en la sala. Dígale a la señora Cooper que en un cuarto de hora traiga el té. Acompáñame, querida, pronto llegarán las demás; todas confirmaron. Cullen, avise a mi sobrina que lady Mallory está aquí, que baje enseguida.

El mayordomo asintió con un breve movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Dio el mensaje a la señora Cooper; luego volvió sobre sus pasos. Estaba por subir la escalera, cuando volvió a sonar la campanilla de la puerta. Giró y fue a atender.

—Buenas tardes, señoras —nueva inclinación respetuosa menos pronunciada esta vez al reconocer intuitivamente las jerarquías de las recién llegadas.

—Lauren O'Halloran y Chelsea Nesbitt visitan a lady Swan y a la señora Tottendam.

Las dos damas entraron con un roce de faldas sin dejar de mirar interesadas al mayordomo que hizo caso omiso de la descarada inspección femenina de la que era objeto.

—Por aquí, señoras.

Nuevamente recogió los abrigos y sombrillas, y los guardó.

—Chelsea, Lauren, puntuales como siempre, pasen. ¿Han visto a Leah? Irina ya ha llegado, vengan. Cullen, ¿avisó a lady Swan? —le espetó con severidad la señora Tottendam que había salido a toda velocidad de la sala cuando oyó la llamada en la puerta.

—Aún no, señora.

—¿Qué está esperando?

Sin la menor reacción en el rostro ante la reconvención, el hombre inclinó nuevamente la cabeza en dirección de la señora Tottendam y cerró la puerta. Emprendía otra vez el camino a la planta superior cuando volvió a oír el llamado de la campanilla. Giró por segunda –¿o tercera?– vez y, al llegar a la puerta, procedió a abrirla.

—Buenas tardes, señora.

—Leah Hale visita a lady Swan y a la señora Tottendam.

—Por aquí, señora —le hizo una seña y la ayudó a quitarse el abrigo que también guardó.

La señora Tottendam reapareció en el _hall_ como en las oportunidades anteriores. Con apariencia exterior impertérrita, el mayordomo se preguntó mentalmente para qué querría la mujer un mayordomo si ella cumplía esa función a la perfección cuando de abrir puertas y acompañar invitados se trataba.

—Cullen, ¿conoce bien cuáles son sus funciones? Estoy segura de que aún no le ha avisado a lady Swan de que sus visitas ya llegaron. ¿Espera acaso que haga yo su trabajo?

Con la impasibilidad en el rostro y un suspiro imperceptible, Cullen fue hacia el salón de recepción, dobló a su izquierda y comenzó a subir por la magnífica escalera de mármol travertino que llevaba a los pisos superiores. Se dirigió al primer dormitorio a la derecha conocido como la "habitación verde" y golpeó discretamente un par de veces en la puerta.

—Pasa, ya terminé, pero necesito un poco de ayuda con esto —dijo una voz femenina sofocada y con un dejo de fastidio.

Cullen dudó si debía entrar.

—Pasa, rápido —urgió la voz de Bella.

Entró aun dubitativo por el tuteo familiar. Se encontró con lady Swan tratando de cerrar los botones de la parte de atrás de su vestido. Cerró los ojos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella asombrada al ver quién era y enrojeció—, pensé que era mi tía.

—Usted disculpe, milady, no estaba seguro de entrar, pero como insistió. —Dejó de hablar y dio inmediatamente la espalda a lady Swan—. La señora Tottendam me indicó que le avisara que sus visitas ya han llegado y que la esperan en la sala de recibo.

—¿Ya están todas aquí? ¡Qué molestia! —susurró para sí milady dejando caer los hombros en un gesto de derrota. Miró con rapidez hacia el perfil del rostro del mayordomo, compungida, para darse cuenta de que la había oído y sonreía con disimulo—. No puedo hacerlas esperar o mi tía me hará escuchar una larga disertación sobre la puntualidad y las obligaciones del rango. La doncella tardará. Cullen, ya que está aquí, ayúdeme. Trato de no usar botones en la espalda, pero este vestido fue un regalo de tía Lucille, y tía Aurora me dijo que debía usarlo; son solo un par de botones.

El hombre se quedó helado. Estaba claro que era el hombre el que se había quedado helado, ya que el mayordomo se había ocultado tras un muro de grave decoro en cuanto había oído el atrevido pedido. Otra prueba más para su templanza, se dijo. Si seguía así, pronto estaría acabado. Giró con gesto estoico, miró por encima de la cabeza de lady Swan y se acercó torpemente a su espalda. Trató de cerrar los botones con la vista en cualquier punto lejos del cuerpo femenino, pero tocó todo menos lo que buscaba. Rozó varias veces con las yemas de sus dedos enguantados la suavidad fragante de la piel de Isabella y sintió cómo se estremecían ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Cullen, si no mira lo que hace, no podrá concluir la tarea —le advirtió con voz algo temblorosa.

—Disculpe, milady —respondió el hombre forzándose a enfocar la espalda, los botones y los ojales. Mientras se concentraba en introducir las perlas en los pequeños agujeros en la tela, no pudo evitar demorar la vista en la piel blanca y suave, la curva de los hombros, el delicado camino de la columna, el inicio del cuello.

—Cullen, me hará llegar tarde —susurró Bella con la voz ligeramente ronca y la cabeza laxa hacia abajo mientras sostenía apartado el cabello de su nuca con una mano.

—Listo, milady; el té ya está siendo preparado por la señora Cooper y será servido en cuanto usted baje —señaló cambiando el tema para aligerar la tensión.

—¿Quiénes están abajo?

Más cómodo ahora que estaba en terreno conocido, hizo uso de su entrenada memoria de mayordomo y procedió a enumerar.

—Lady Irina Mallory y las señoras Lauren O'Halloran, Chelsea Nesbitt y Leah Hale.

—Oh, por Dios, sí que están todas. Bien. Vamos.

—Permítame, milady. Miraré el pasillo primero para que no me vean salir de su cuarto.

—Ah, sí, claro —farfulló confundida.

No había nadie a la vista. Bajaron la escalera tranquilamente; lady Swan atrás, Cullen al frente, a distancia. Todo en orden.

Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron a la señora Cooper con el carro de té. Cullen se apresuró a ayudarla y entraron los tres a la sala en correcta procesión.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 6

—Isabella, querida, qué bueno volver a verte —exclamaron las cuatro mujeres poniéndose tres de ellas alegremente de pie para intercambiar saludos. Solo la señora Tottendam tenía una mirada de severa reprobación en el rostro, aunque, para cobarde alivio de Bella, esta estaba dirigida al mayordomo.

Cullen aceptó con estoicismo esta nueva muestra de desagrado y ayudó a servir el té. Lo hizo de forma tan impecable que las mujeres comenzaron a cuchichear sobre él una vez que se retiró.

—Qué suerte has tenido, Isabella, un mayordomo Cullen en tu casa. ¿Qué tal es? —preguntó Marianne Nesbitt.

—Sí, es… —titubeó Bella.

—Dicen que son increíbles —acotó con envidia Leah Bellington—. Mi hermano sigue doliéndose de haber dejado ir a Edward.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó para decir algo Bella.

—Y de una discreción impagable —aseveró lady Mallory que asentía complacida por lo que ella entendía que era el mayor valor de todos. Bella se preguntó qué secretos querría ocultar a su provecta edad lady Mallory para que esa fuera la virtud que más apreciaba en un mayordomo.

—Sí, eso creo, aunque hace solo dos días que llegó —intentó explicar Bella.

Con gesto memorioso, Leah comenzó a contar:

—Escuché decir que uno de ellos fue distinguido con la más absoluta confianza del, en aquel entonces, duque de Cumberland, luego Jorge V, primo de la actual reina, que se casó con…

Lauren la interrumpió sin miramientos temerosa de que Leah se perdiera en sus recuerdos y todas se estancaran en ellos.

—Ha de haber sido el padre o el abuelo de este, ¿no crees, Irina?

—Sin duda —aseveró lady Mallory—. Sea como fuere, es una buena adquisición para tu casa, Isabella.

—Ajá —fue todo lo que dijo sin molestarse por intentar agregar algo más sin ser interrumpida por las otras mujeres.

—Y tiene muy buen aspecto para ser un sirviente, claro —dijo con guiño pícaro Marianne.

—Ajá —solo pudo volver decir Bella perdida seriamente en la consideración de lo que había dicho la mujer y en el recuerdo de sus reacciones cada vez que se acercaban o se tocaban el uno a la otra.

Durante toda esta conversación, la señora Tottendam se mantuvo en apretado silencio. Había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, y nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de idea. Una sensación de peligro lo rondaba como una aureola, aunque no se daba cuenta de por qué pensaba eso. Cansada de que se hablase del mayordomo, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la charla hacia terrenos de su interés.

—¿Escucharon lo que sucedió en la cena de los Emerson ayer?

—Ay, querida, Lauren y yo estuvimos allí, fue muy desagradable —comentó Leah.

—¿Sí? —dijo con ansioso interés la señora Tottendam—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Imagínate que todo había ido de un aburrimiento insoportable hasta que las mujeres nos retiramos al salón. Al rato vinieron los caballeros a hacernos compañía. Dos de ellos, Fandam y Rennings, parece que habían comenzado una discusión algo inquietante en el comedor después de que nos retiramos en la que Rennings mezclaba no muy velados comentarios que acusaban indirectamente a ciertos tipos de coleccionistas sin moral –Fandam, sin duda– que se dedicaban a robarles, con métodos reprobables, los hallazgos a otros coleccionistas.

—Querrás decir con métodos criminales —apuntó lady Mallory contundente.

—Disculpen mi ignorancia, pero ¿quiénes son esos hombres? —interrumpió Bella tratando de mostrar interés en la conversación.

Las mujeres se miraron entre sí. Con un meneo resignado de cabeza dieron a entender que tolerarían tan flagrante desconocimiento solo por el acceso reciente de lady Swan a su círculo social.

—Fandam y Rennings son dueños de grandes fortunas obtenidas en el comercio de especias y la industria; clásicos rivales en una afición que comparten: coleccionar piezas antiguas.

Los ojos de lady Swan brillaron con renovado interés por el tema. La historia, junto con las lenguas extranjeras, era su pasión.

—¿En verdad? —se inmiscuyó nuevamente la señora Tottendam ávida de chisme—. ¿Y qué sucedió luego?

—Cuando los caballeros estaban con nosotras —retomó la narración Leah—, Fandam trató de evitar a Rennings por todos los medios posibles, pero el otro lo siguió pegado a sus talones por el salón y lo arrinconó junto al piano un rato más tarde. Pronto vimos que todo terminaría mal: Rennings estaba algo borracho, y Fandam iba poniéndose más y más enojado. Finalmente, Rennings acusó en forma abierta a Fandam de haberle robado un objeto o un papel que, al parecer, era muy valioso. Le dijo que debía dejar de atacarlo por la espalda y de aprovechar los barcos de Fandam Inc. para introducir piezas no declaradas en el país.

—¿Fandam tiene barcos? —no pudo evitar interrumpir Bella. La historia se hacía cada vez más atractiva, sobre todo con la mención del robo de un papel u objeto.

—Sí, una flota que comercia con América, con Europa Central y el Imperio Ruso, creo. Como iba diciendo, tuvieron que intervenir la dueña de casa y la esposa de Rennings para calmar los ánimos. De todas formas, no creo que esos dos dejen ahí sus diferencias.

Un estado de excitación crecía en el interior de Bella. No sabía bien por qué, una intuición, quizás, la hacía querer saber más. Pero las señoras eran de otra opinión y desviaron la charla hacia la relación extramarital que la hermana de la esposa de Rennings tenía con el joven Hurling, que, a su vez, estaba comprometido para casarse con la honorable Susanna Worthington, por lo que Bella perdió el rastro del tema de su interés.

Mientras bebían el té, a instancias de la señora Tottendam, las damas se pusieron a organizar cómo manejaría Bella las numerosas invitaciones que había ido recibiendo desde que había asumido sus responsabilidades y a qué lugares le convenía ir. Bella las dejó hacer: todas ellas cotorreaban sentadas frente a dos bandejas medianas de plata labrada llenas de invitaciones. Se disculpó y salió de la sala. Necesitaba hablar con Cullen.

Ese fue el momento que su tía aprovechó para plantearles a sus amigas la conveniencia de que se eligieran actividades que incluyeran algunos buenos partidos acordes en edad, título, intereses y fortuna para su sobrina. Con gesto dramático, señaló que ella no estaría por siempre en este mundo para orientar a Isabella y que su cuñado era un desastre por lo que quería dejarla bien cubierta en su futuro con un marido aceptable. Las mujeres asintieron gravemente. Coincidían en que la nueva lady Swan necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para encarrilarse por el buen camino.

—Sé que no puedo ser extremadamente pretenciosa dada su edad, pero su fortuna y su título son puntos a favor; por otro lado, su aspecto y temperamento son más que aceptables. ¿Creen que podrán ayudarme?

Todas asintieron con una luz de interés casamentero brillándoles en los ojos. Esa era su mayor habilidad, y el reto era interesante: conseguir adecuada pareja a la adquisición más reciente de la más alta aristocracia inglesa.

Bella fue hasta la cocina y preguntó a su doncella si había visto a Cullen. La joven negó con la cabeza –muy azorada para contestar debido a la presencia de su señora en la zona de los sirvientes–; Bella le pidió que le dijera en cuanto lo viera que ella lo estaba buscando. La joven asintió más extrañada que antes: no entendía por qué milady no había hecho sonar la campanilla para llamarlo. Encontraba a la dama extremadamente peculiar, aunque agradable, debía admitir.

Isabella volvió a la sala; se sentó otra vez a tiempo para saber que las señoras habían tomado la bandeja con las invitaciones recibidas y ya habían seleccionado unas tres o cuatro actividades inmediatas para ella.

Mientras debatían si convenía que fuera en dos días al teatro o a la fiesta de los Ellingham, ella se inclinó hacia la mujer que tenía más cerca y le preguntó:

—¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde vive el señor Rennings?

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué le interesa? Es casado —dijo asombrada Lauren O'Halloran.

—No, no, ya sé —dijo Bella algo confundida por el comentario—, me interesa por el tema de las antigüedades.

—Oh. Bueno, mañana le enviaré sus datos. Mi esposo lo conoce.

—Gracias. Y disculpe, ¿es el señor Rennings un hombre honesto, honorable en su afición?

—¿Cómo? Oh, sí, mucho más que Fandam, al menos. Es muy reconocido entre los coleccionistas de antigüedades.

—Bien, bien. Gracias, espero que me envíe los datos.

—Disculpe, pero ¿a usted le interesan las cosas viejas?

—Aún no lo sé —le respondió Bella enigmática.

Media hora después, Cullen fue llamado por la señora Tottendam para acompañar a las señoras hasta la puerta. Cuando ingresó a la sala en respuesta al llamado, Bella trató de atraer su atención con algunas cabezadas y guiños disimulados. Al cabo de algunos intentos, el hombre la vio y parpadeó una vez en su dirección. Lamentablemente, la señora Tottendam también vio la pequeña escena y se propuso averiguar qué estaba pasando allí.

Después de que se fueran las mujeres, Cullen pasó por la sala. Lady Swan estaba acompañada por la señora Tottendam, por lo que el mayordomo se acercó al carro del té y comenzó a recoger todo bajo la mirada de halcón de la mujer mayor. Para desesperación de Cullen y de Bella, tuvieron que dejar la charla para más tarde.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

No hubo oportunidad de que hablara con Cullen durante la tarde: su tía se pegó a ella como una sombra, observándola en todo momento. Luego cenaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. A pesar de su baño nocturno, Bella estaba en tal estado de nerviosismo que no pensaba con claridad. Había visto a Cullen tratar de acercarse para hablarle en varias oportunidades, pero la señora Tottendam se interponía con rapidez en cuanto los veía, lo que había hecho fracasar cada intento.

Eran las doce y media de la noche. No se oía ni un solo ruido en toda la casa. Decidida a no perder más tiempo, se colocó una bata y salió de su habitación con sumo sigilo. Caminó por la casa apenas bañada por la luz de luna que entraba por los enormes ventanales del salón de recepción. Fue hasta el área de los sirvientes. Ubicó el dormitorio de Eric y golpeó. Tuvo que llamar un par de veces más antes de que abriera. El rostro somnoliento del muchacho apareció en la puerta entreabierta con un gesto de perplejidad, que aumentó notablemente cuando vio quién había llamado.

—Hola, Eric, soy yo. Disculpa que te despierte, pero no tuve oportunidad de hablar contigo antes. ¿Pudiste hablar con tu familia?

—Sí, milady. Le conté todo al señor Cullen, él me dijo que se lo diría a usted.

—Sí, sí, pero no tuvimos oportunidad de hablar. —Hizo una pausa en la que vaciló—. No sé, que me enteré de algo que puede servir. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto, milady —dijo ahogando un bostezo.

—Ponte algo encima y muéstrame dónde queda el cuarto del señor Cullen.

Con los ojos y la boca abiertos en redondo, Eric permaneció unos segundos quieto en la puerta. De pronto salió de su estado, sacudió la cabeza y entró en la habitación; con su habitual actitud pragmática se puso un pantalón y un saco sobre su camisón de dormir, tomó una vela que encendió y se encontró con lady Swan en el pasillo.

Caminaron unos metros hasta la última habitación del pasillo. Con un gesto de la mano la señaló. Lady Swan golpeó suavemente. Lo hizo un par de veces más y, luego, cansada de esperar, entró.

—Espere, milady, qué hace —atinó a decir en voz baja Eric.

—Entro —explicó Bella la obviedad con un revoleo de sus ojos.

Tomó la vela de la mano de Eric e iluminó el interior. Vio el escritorio en la antesala y la puerta abierta que daba al cuarto de dormir. Avanzó hacia allí. Asomó la cara en el interior oscuro del segundo cuarto con tímida curiosidad. Levantó la luz para ver en la cama a Cullen que dormía tranquilamente. Se acercó. Apoyó la vela en la mesa de noche.

Miró el rostro relajado del hombre, parecía mucho más joven, con rasgos suavizados por el sueño que le resultaron particularmente atractivos. Sonrió para adentro y se dispuso a despertarlo.

—Cullen, despierte, soy lady Swan —intentó con voz suave.

—Cullen, necesito que hablemos —volvió a decir con mayor suavidad.

—Cullen, despierte, por favor —le rogó en un tono bajo y más urgente aproximando su boca al oído del hombre.

—Milady —murmuró entre sueños él. Sin despertar, giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía el sonido de la voz femenina. Esa voz que lo volvía loco hasta en sueños, pensó.

El hombre sonrió. Muy despacio entreabrió los ojos velados aún por la somnolencia. Sí, allí, a escasos centímetros de su cara, estaba la mujer con la que soñaba: a la que le acariciaba la mejilla, el cuello y luego la espalda; la que le susurraba al oído con su voz de terciopelo grave y profunda, capaz de penetrarlo tan adentro que movía cosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en su interior. Sí, la mujer que lo excitaba desde que habían estado cuerpo contra cuerpo en el gabinete de los mapas.

—Cullen, despierte por favor.

Extendió la mano hacia el cuello de la mujer. Sintió una suave resistencia, pero la venció con firmeza y atrajo el rostro hacia él, los labios a los suyos: la besó con suavidad, con deleite, con creciente apremio mientras ella le apoyaba las manos en el pecho y él la retenía por un hombro.

Bella gimió ante la firmeza del beso masculino.

Eso no podía continuar por deleitable que le pareciera. Con los labios aun pegados a los de él, hizo acopio de fuerza para separarse.

—MmmfCulmmllen.

El hombre se detuvo de golpe. Abrió los ojos por completo. Se echó un poco para atrás. Frente a él estaban Eric, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, y lady Swan con la mirada algo nublada, además de las dos manos abiertas apoyadas flojamente en su pecho como si hubiera intentado detenerlo. Toda la miserable vergüenza del momento cayó sobre él.

Se sentó en la cama como un resorte. La soltó. Tenía los ojos abiertos como los de Eric, aunque no pudo dejar de experimentar cierto calor ante el recuerdo de la reacción de lady Swan a su beso.

—Milady, por el amor de Dios, perdóneme —se disculpó mientras se extendía hacia adelante para alcanzar la bata a los pies de su cama. Se la puso con torpeza sobre la camisa de dormir y se sentó con las piernas desnudas colgando.

—Está bien, Cullen —dijo Bella distraída por la visión de las musculadas piernas masculinas—; necesitaba hablar con usted.

Ella se dio vuelta presurosa hacia la puerta, lo que permitió que él se levantara y se pusiera pantalones. Cullen giró la cabeza para mirar a Eric, quien ya había reevaluado la situación y ahora estudiaba comprensivamente lo que había sucedido entre esos dos adultos. Cullen se puso colorado.

—Ya estoy listo, milady; vamos a la antesala.

—Disculpe, Cullen, pero mi tía parecía empeñada en impedir que habláramos hoy, y sé que todos tenemos algo que contar.

Los tres pasaron a la antesala, Cullen dejó la vela que había tomado de su mesa de noche sobre el escritorio; se sentaron donde pudieron e intercambiaron información e ideas. Eric contó que había hablado con su padre y su hermano: los dos habían ubicado inmediatamente el nombre de Black Mortimer. Se trataba de un exmarino echado por conducta criminal –robos y estafas varias– que se dedicaba al lucrativo negocio de alquilar sus habilidades como ladrón, aunque con la paga debida podía ampliar sus servicios hasta el chantaje y el asesinato. Últimamente, se lo veía en estrecho contacto con algunos capitanes de barcos comerciales. Tenía trabajando para él a dos o tres exmarineros más afectos a delinquir que a la labor honesta. Le dijeron que Black Mortimer frecuentaba un par de tabernas, pero que, para sus negocios, había solo una: El nudo del marino. Allí podría uno encontrarlo los martes y los jueves por la noche.

—Excelente trabajo, Eric. Tienes un don —lo alabó contenta Bella.

El muchacho hinchó el pecho y disfrutó del merecido halago.

—Gracias, milady.

A continuación, Bella comentó lo que había oído sobre Fandam y Rennings junto con la sensación que había tenido luego al recordar los comentarios: había sutiles coincidencias, palabras que vinculaban, sí, lo sabía, quizás solo fuera una idea sin asidero alguno. Había una vaga relación con el tema naval, aunque lo más importante era que podían ser una fuente de información sobre "documentos viejos" como había dicho el maleante o saber quién podía serlo si fuera necesario. Además, ahora tenían en claro la actividad del tal Mortimer, lo que apuntaba en la misma dirección.

Por último, un poco más recuperado, Cullen les dijo lo que algunos sirvientes de las casas vecinas habían observado: había un par de hombres que vigilaban la calle y varias veces los habían atrapado mirando fijamente hacia Swan Hall en horas nocturnas. Estaban indudablemente al acecho. Era muy probable que hubieran sido los mismos que los habían atacado. Cullen les comentó que sospechaba que en alguna oportunidad debían de haber entrado en la casa a inspeccionar el territorio antes de lo del martes, porque, esa noche, en la oscuridad, no dudaron hacia dónde debían ir o a quién asaltar.

Esa última información los puso bastante nerviosos. Que gente extraña y peligrosa merodeara por la casa y hasta hubiera entrado a hacer reconocimiento de campo mientras ellos dormían les provocaba una particular sensación de violación del espacio íntimo.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, milady? —preguntó Eric.

—Creo que ya tenemos dos puntos sobre los que podemos trabajar, pero todo depende de que realmente exista el mentado "documento". Hasta ahora estamos inquiriendo sobre algo que nunca vimos, que hasta podría no llegar jamás a nuestras manos. No tendría por qué. Hasta puede ser un gran error y no tener vinculación conmigo. Antes de poder hacer consultas o tomar decisiones, necesitamos precisar algunas cosas: por qué nos atacaron, hecho que en sí nos sugiere el valor del objeto que buscan tomando en consideración a qué extremos han llegado; lo que nos lleva a la segunda pregunta: qué persiguen exactamente estos hombres; tercero, a nombre de quién, más allá de Black Mortimer, están actuando. Creo que con esto tenemos para empezar —concluyó su razonamiento Bella.

Los hombres la miraron con masculino respeto.

—¿Qué sugiere que hagamos primero? —la consultó Cullen.

—Dedicar el jueves a una visita nocturna a El nudo del marino.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron los varones al unísono, mirándola espantados.

—Sí, necesitaremos protección para ubicar a los que nos atacaron y sacarles información. Pero primero sugiero que nos ubiquemos en la taberna un rato para observar a este hombre Mortimer y sus contactos. La primera vez que vayamos, al menos.

—¡¿Vayamos!? ¿¡Primera vez!? —se atragantó con las palabras Cullen, mientras Eric silbaba y abría los ojos como platos por tercera vez esa noche.

—Creo que debemos proceder con orden, ¿no creen? Además, en una sola visita no me parece factible que encontremos a este hombre y a su contacto —razonó con tranquilidad Bella.

—Lo que creo, milady, es que usted no va a ir a ninguna taberna ni va a interrogar a ningún maleante —aseveró taxativo Cullen.

—¡¿Cómo?! —se indignó Bella—. Es mi plan.

—No cabe duda de que es su plan, milady; y la autoría es lo único que usted tendrá. Eric y yo reconocemos que es usted y solo usted el cerebro de esto; por lo tanto, todo le será consultado. Sin embargo, en cuanto a la acción, milady, usted dejará todo en manos de nosotros, los hombres —concluyó de decir Cullen con una mezcla de primitivo enojo masculino ante la actitud femenina y aceptación servil de su posición inferior en el sistema de clases.

La indignación de Bella ante esas palabras llegó a su punto de ebullición.

—No será usted, Cullen, quien me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer.

—No seré yo quien ponga en riesgo su vida, milady.

—Eso no es elección suya; estoy mucho más que mayorcita para que me tengan que permitir hacer algo.

—Dentro de mis funciones está la de proteger a mi señora; no seré un modelo de mayordomo, pero como hombre sé muy bien lo que debo hacer.

Con cada intercambio, Cullen y Bella se habían ido acercando hasta estar uno frente al otro, casi tocándose las puntas de sus narices mientras discutían.

Como si de pronto hubieran tomado conciencia de lo inapropiado de la situación, ambos al mismo tiempo retrocedieron asombrados y rígidos. Con una naciente confusión en las miradas, los dos empezaron a disculparse profusamente el uno con la otra.

Eric solo los miraba. Asentía con la cabeza mientras una naciente comprensión llenaba sus ojos. La primera en hablar fue Bella.

—Dejemos esto aquí. Mañana hablaremos con calma. Acepto lo que me ha dicho, Cullen. Lo pensaré —dijo conciliadora—. Nos organi… Se organizarán para la vigilancia. Quizá Eric pueda conseguir algunos guardaespaldas para que ayuden en la obtención de la información que buscamos.

—Sí, milady —aprobó el muchacho—. Déjemelo a mí. Yo me ocupo.

—Gracias. Vete a dormir, Eric. Disculpa que te despertara.

Después de negar con la cabeza, el muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba más que encantado con toda la intriga. Salió de la antesala hacia su cuarto. Después de que se fue, Bella giró hacia Cullen.

—No sé qué me pasó, no suelo descontrolarme así —admitió Bella con extraña rapidez mirando hacia el suelo.

—La entiendo, milady, yo tampoco lo hacía —afirmó con tono triste.

Él no quiso explicarse más. No podía decirle que eso había comenzado a pasarle cuando estaba en contacto con ella. Que era ella la que lo ponía en un estado de confusión y falta de control que ya no sabía lo que hacía. Las erecciones, la añoranza de su proximidad física, el calor que sentía cuando su mano apenas lo rozaba, la tibia piel de su espalda bajo el vestido desabrochado, su mirada y su voz, los sueños, el beso. No, definitivamente no podía decirle a lady Swan todo eso.

Ante el silencio de Cullen, Bella solo señaló:

—Mañana hablaremos. Lo espero a las siete y media en la biblioteca. Mi tía nunca se despierta antes de las once.

—Bien, milady.

—Buenas noches, Cullen.

—Buenas noches, milady.

Se miraron una última vez como pidiéndose disculpas por todo lo que no podían decirse. Él asintió. Ella también; luego, tomó la vela del escritorio y se fue. Cullen se quedó a oscuras con una sensación total de frustración.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Antes de dormirse, Bella había estado pensando muy seriamente en lo ocurrido en el cuarto de Cullen. Adjudicó todo al cansancio de las obligaciones de su posición y a las presiones de su tía. Se negaba sistemáticamente a ser una más de ese mundo social artificial que consideraba tan ilusorio: fiestas, clases sociales, falsas cortesías, protocolos; todo le era desconocido y no formaba parte de su forma de ver el mundo. No era una revolucionaria ni mucho menos, pero creía entender que se podía vivir mejor sin boatos ni reglas innecesarias. Como concesión a su nueva posición y a sus crecientes responsabilidades, había aceptado algunas cosas, pero su fuerte temperamento, que había escondido exitosamente hasta anoche, por fin había estallado. La persecución que su tía había practicado sobre ella y Cullen el día anterior había terminado por crispar sus nervios; y ese bendito beso fue la gloriosa culminación. A su edad, ya se había avenido al hecho de que jamás experimentaría las pasiones violentas del amor, incluso las dulzuras de este, pero eso no quería decir que había dejado de desearlo. Todos saben que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, argumentó consigo misma. Para su desgracia, en tan solo dos días había experimentado una serie de sucesos físicos y emocionales que la habían trastocado, que habían puesto sus tensionados nervios a flor de piel. Solo bastaba que ese hombre se acercara o la mirara para que todo vibrara y se encendiera en su interior: sus ojos pardos con reflejos verde esmeralda de fuego la hechizaban cuando se apasionaba. Para colmo de males, había dejado de pensar con cordura: se había adentrado no solo en el territorio privado de un hombre, sino en su mismo dormitorio, junto a su misma cama. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué nada sucediese?

Ese beso. Ese toque de la mano de Cullen en su nuca. Esa pobre resistencia suya que dejó vencer ante la más suave de las presiones. Ella sabía que no era una esnob, pero ahora otros dependían de ella y su posición, y desear a un mayordomo no estaba bien visto. Ja, bien visto. Estaba total y absolutamente descartado si quería ser considerada una mujer decente y correcta. Una aristócrata de buena cuna.

En la maraña de estos pensamientos, la ganó el cansancio de caminar sin pausa por un largo callejón mental sin salida y se quedó profundamente dormida a eso de las tres de la madrugada.

Amaneció el día jueves. Se preparó mentalmente para organizar todo para la vigilancia. Tenía que disponer del dinero para pagar a los guardaespaldas para Cullen y Eric, hacer que tuvieran disponible un coche para que los llevara a El nudo del marino, ver cómo haría para estar allí sin que ellos lo notaran. Después de lo que Cullen había dicho la noche anterior acerca de que los maleantes aun vigilaban la calle, había que tomar también medidas para proteger la casa. Tenía que cuidar que nada le pasara a su tía o a los sirvientes. Debía estar atenta a los detalles y, sobre todo, tomar distancia de los sentimientos equívocos que podrían dañarla a ella o a Cullen.

Con todo esto en mente, se levantó decidida, se vistió y fue a desayunar.

Una vez en el comedor, tocó la campanilla. El mayordomo acudió al instante; tenía la cara pálida y ojeras bajo sus ojos pardos, aunque su presentación era impecable.

Le alcanzó el desayuno junto con el periódico, aún con el calor del planchado. Se quedó de pie a un costado.

—Por favor, Cullen, no hace falta que se quede allí. Vaya a desayunar.

—Como ordene, milady —acató sin tono alguno en la voz cansada.

Por lo visto, la decisión de mantener cierta frialdad había sido tomada por él. Que así fuera.

—Espere. Asegúrese de que Eric arregle lo de su protección para la noche.

—Sí, milady.

—Contrate un vehículo para que los lleve y los traiga. Los nuestros, creo, tienen el escudo ducal.

—Sí, milady.

—En vista de lo que me comentó ayer noche, creo que sería bueno que contratara a alguien para proteger la casa en caso de que se planee una nueva intrusión.

—Sí, milady.

—Ah, y véame en la biblioteca a las nueve, le mostraré dónde se guarda la plata para gastos de la casa y cómo operar con sumas mayores.

—Sí, milady.

Bella pensó que si oía un "sí, milady" más, estallaría. Se contuvo lo mejor que supo y, aunque molesta con el hombre, no pudo evitar mirar con cierta apreciación la espalda sólida y segura de Cullen cuando se retiraba.

Pasó toda la mañana tratando de obtener un disfraz convincente para la vigilancia de la noche. Preguntó a su doncella, Rose, dónde podía conseguir algo. Ella, de inmediato, se ofreció a ver qué encontraba. Bella solo le dijo que era para hacer una pequeña broma a una amiga. La muchacha lo aceptó sin hacer preguntas.

En el almuerzo, su tía le avisó que tendrían una reunión para jugar a las cartas en lo de lady Mallory esa tarde a las tres, pero que estarían temprano de vuelta. Debían guardar fuerzas para la cena y el baile del viernes en lo de los Ellingham, la visita a la exposición y el teatro el sábado, además del té danzante el domingo en lo de la duquesa de Montfort que estaba de visita en el país y había tenido la amabilidad de invitarlas. Para extrañeza de la señora Tottendam, su sobrina aceptó todo lo que le dijo sin chistar.

—Isabella, ¿dónde está el mayordomo? —preguntó suspicaz la señora mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

—Ah, me molesta tener a alguien parado viéndome comer y le pedí que, después de servir, se retirara. Si lo necesitamos, lo llamamos, ¿no te parece?

—Si tú lo quieres así. Aunque aún creo que tu condición amerita una mayor planta de personal y que ocupen los lugares correspondientes en el servicio, pero, en fin, parece que sobre esto no tengo forma de convencerte, ¿no es verdad?

—Tía, usted sabe que tomo muy en serio mis obligaciones y honro mi actual posición en la vida, pero no tolero el ruido y el gentío todo el tiempo a mi alrededor. De todas formas, ya Cullen se encargará de incorporar a alguien más.

—Está bien, sobrina, está bien; entiendo que no se pueden hacer cambios tan drásticos de golpe. Nos arreglaremos con ese hombre desagradable —concedió con un gesto de disgusto evidente en sus ojos.

La señora Tottendam había permanecido en estado de alerta observando al mayordomo y a su sobrina desde que se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para ella esa mañana. Sin embargo, para el final del almuerzo, ya se había tranquilizado un poco. Quizá todo había sido producto de su imaginación: Bella trataba al mayordomo con frialdad distante; por otro lado, no había puesto ninguna objeción a su plan de visitas y entretenimientos. De todas maneras, no iba a relajarse hasta estar del todo segura.

Contraria a sus costumbres, por el temor que había sentido desde que había visto cierta inequívoca familiaridad entre su sobrina y el mayordomo, le había pedido la noche anterior a su doncella personal que la despertase el día siguiente a las ocho y media. Cuando pasadas las nueve bajaba por la escalera para desayunar, había visto pasar al mayordomo hacia la biblioteca. Esperó a que se alejara y lo siguió. Una vez que Cullen entró, ella se acercó a la puerta entreabierta y vio a su sobrina también adentro. ¿Qué estarían por hacer esos dos? Se apretó un poco más a la puerta para oír y ver mejor. La escena que presenció la dejó tranquila. Bella le explicaba al hombre al otro lado del escritorio dónde estaba el dinero para gastos diarios y qué debía hacer para cubrir gastos mayores. Después le extendió una orden de pago por una cantidad que no alcanzó a oír y se lo dio. Pareció que le daba algunas instrucciones. Luego el mayordomo hizo una reverencia y se volvió para salir. La señora Tottendam se alejó con pasos rápidos para su edad para entrar en el _hall_ de recibo y fingir que revisaba la bandeja con las invitaciones y tarjetas de visita. Todo había estado correcto. Sí, quizás había sido su imaginación.

Bella había soportado con el mayor estoicismo una larga sesión de cuatro horas de juego de cartas, lo que la llevó al borde de la histeria: ella no sabía jugar ni le interesaba, no le atraían los chismes tampoco. Cuando bajó del carruaje, caminó con paso cansado hacia la puerta. Su tía venía detrás, contenta con las ganancias obtenidas. Al llegar al último peldaño, la puerta se abrió mágicamente antes de que llamaran y el mayordomo las recibió.

—Buenas noches, Cullen.

—Buenas noches, milady, señora Tottendam —saludó sin expresión.

—Por favor, que me preparen un baño caliente y que Rose suba un momento.

Asintió. Notó en ese momento el cansancio de lady Swan.

—¿Dónde está mi doncella? —preguntó la señora Tottendam—. Necesito que me prepare para la cena en lo de los Carson.

—La buscaré, señora —dijo y se retiró con un breve cabeceo.

—Isabella, acuérdate de que volveré tarde. Y ya que no quieres venir, acuéstate y descansa. Necesitarás toda tu energía para los próximos días.

—Sí, tía. Espero que me disculpes si me retiro ahora. Estoy muy cansada. Iré a dormir después del baño.

—Que descanses, hija —le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la frente.

—Que te diviertas, tía.

Subió la escalera lentamente mientras pensaba cómo manejar la salida furtiva de esa noche. Una vez en su cuarto, se quitó el abrigo y el sombrero; los dejó en la cama. Oyó ruidos en el baño. Al rato vio salir a Cullen.

—Su baño está listo, milady.

—Gracias, pero ¿dónde está Rose? —preguntó confundida por la presencia masculina.

—Terminando unos encargos que usted le hizo, milady.

Asintió brevemente.

—¿Está todo preparado para esta noche?

—Sí. La protección y el vehículo, contratados. Aunque espero que hoy sea solo una noche de observación.

—¿Van a llevar algún arma? —preguntó Bella con tono falsamente casual.

—Sí, milady.

—¿Sabe usarla? —inquirió ahora seria.

—Sí, no se preocupe.

Bella no pudo continuar con su tono desapegado. Si algo llegaba a salir mal, si algo le sucedía a alguno de los dos varones, no se lo perdonaría.

—Prométame que se cuidarán —le dijo buscándole la mirada.

—No tomaremos riesgos innecesarios —le aseguró con los ojos pardos ahora inevitablemente fijos en los castaños oscuro de ella.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos podía pasar mucho tiempo disgustado con el otro. Ella deseó que eso siguiera así después de esa noche si él descubría que ella también iba a estar en la taberna.

—Mañana le informaré todo en el desayuno —dijo Cullen con tono conciliador.

Bella le sonrió con timidez, y el hombre se desarmó por completo. Comenzaron a caminar el uno hacia el otro hasta que vieron aparecer a Rose en la puerta. Se detuvieron y aparentaron –muy mal– estar haciendo otra cosa.

—Buenas noches, milady —se despidió finalmente él.

—Buenas noches, Cullen. Pasa, Rose —le dijo a la muchacha que traía un paquete grande. Esperó a que el mayordomo terminara de salir, oyó los pasos que se alejaban y le ordenó en voz baja, conspirativa:

—Cierra la puerta. ¿Qué conseguiste?

—Lo necesario para que pasemos desapercibidas esta noche en la taberna.

—Bien…¡¿Cómo "pasemos"?! —agregó Isabella de pronto levantando la voz por el asombro. En cierta irónica forma, acababa de comprender el horror asombrado de Cullen y Eric la noche anterior.

—No la dejaré ir sola, milady. Usted no conoce la ciudad, menos esos barrios bajos. Yo sí. Tenemos el coche que nos llevará. Traje ropa y maquillaje teatral para disfrazarnos. Creo que deberíamos salir antes que los hombres. Ah, también tendremos protección —concluyó orgullosa de haber cubierto todas las bases.

Bella estaba comenzando a sentirse culpable. Terminaría por involucrar a muchos inocentes en algo que podía salir muy mal.

—Rose, ¿cómo te enteraste? —le preguntó agobiada.

—Bah, muy fácil, Eric cree que es todo un hombre, pero no es más que un chiquillo fauno.

—¿Fatuo? —sonrió para sus adentros Bella al hacer la corrección.

—Eso. Sacarle información es de lo más sencillo.

Se detuvo a pensar un momento. Era muy cierto que no tenía ni idea de adónde ir o cómo manejarse: Isabella provenía del campo y nunca había tenido que enfrentar una situación como esta. Rose tenía razón; a pesar de la sensación de temor por lo que pudiera pasar, iba a necesitar a la joven.

—Bien, no tengo opción, pongamos manos a la obra —dijo después de haberlo meditado—. Debemos pasar desapercibidas y volver antes que ellos o tendremos problemas.

Con las indicaciones de Rose, se vistieron ayudándose entre ambas. Al cabo de un rato, al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Bella tenía en su habitación, se sorprendió gratamente con los resultados. Parecían dos mujeres de cierta edad, vestidas humildemente. Sus cabellos estaban recogidos con cuidado bajo una peluca de largos cabellos grises; sus rostros y cuellos tenían algunas arrugas y marcas de edad que apenas cubrieron con un pañuelo de cuello desgastado. Hasta las manos estaban maquilladas de igual forma. Las dos se veían algo encorvadas. Rose se había colocado rellenos para verse más gorda. Cuando estuvieron listas y contentas con los resultados obtenidos, Bella le pasó un objeto alargado. Le dijo que lo guardara bajo la ropa, a mano.

—¡¿Un arma?! —dijo Rose excitada.

—Sí, un cuchillo en su vaina. Mucho cuidado. No lo saques a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Ajustaron las armas a los muslos a la altura de sus ligas, acomodaron sus faldas, se dieron una última mirada para verificar los atuendos y salieron de la habitación con sumo sigilo. Bella cerró la puerta con llave. Bajaron la escalera, atravesaron el gran salón de baile hasta los ventanales opuestos y se escabulleron por una de las puertas-ventana que daban al jardín. Allí cruzaron el parque guiadas por Rose hacia una pequeña puerta oculta tras unos arbustos altos y salieron a la calle. Una oleada de temor y excitación las inundó.

Se acercaron a un pequeño coche algo destartalado que la doncella señaló. La muchacha saludó al cochero con un abrazo.

—Este es mi tío Fred, milady; él nos va a acompañar y a proteger esta noche.

—Señor Fred, es un gran alivio que usted esté aquí para cuidarnos. Ahora me siento más tranquila —saludó Bella a un hombre pequeño y de aspecto elástico, algo desdentado, que la miraba con una sonrisa enorme mientras se quitaba respetuosamente la gorra y se inclinaba para saludarla.

—Buenas noches, milady. Quédese tranquila que estando conmigo nada les pasará.

—Maravilloso —le dijo alegre.

El cochero sonrió de nuevo, halagado, y una vez que las dos mujeres subieron, echó a andar el coche hacia la taberna.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 9

Una luna enorme y brillante iluminaba las calles sucias por las que circulaban algunos personajes noctámbulos típicos de la zona portuaria.

El tío Fred llevó su coche hasta un establo conocido a dos calles de El nudo del marino y lo dejó ahí listo para la vuelta. Ayudó a bajar a las dos mujeres. Apoyó un brazo en cada uno de los hombros femeninos para luego echar a andar los tres en dirección a la taberna con pasos vacilantes; cantaban Rose y su tío una canción picante.

La noche estaba fría, pero, cuando los tres personajes entraron al local, sintieron un vaho cálido y apestoso a alcohol que casi derribó a las acompañantes de Fred. Riéndose un poco y trastabillando otro, las abrazó con fuerza para sostenerlas y entraron. Fueron hacia una mesa junto a un ventanuco cerca del mostrador. Se acomodaron allí, y el hombrecito pidió tres cervezas. Los tres actuaban su papel en voz baja, con risas apenas estridentes que no atrajeran demasiado la atención hacia ellos. Al cabo de un rato de mirar en derredor, Rose identificó a Eric. Estaba vestido como un marinero con el señor Cullen a su lado, todo de oscuro, vestido de marino también, ambos con sus gorras bien caladas. A una mesa de distancia, había tres hombres corpulentos e inexpresivos que bebían sin charlar. Tenían el aspecto de ser los contratados para cuidarlos.

—Rose, ¿esto es cerveza? —preguntó curiosa Bella.

—Sí, milady. No tiene que beberla, cuando mi tío termine la suya se la pasa. Solo haga que toma cada tanto. Allí están Eric y el señor Cullen, ¿los vio? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Sí —susurró Bella en respuesta.

Un par de mujeres encargadas de servir se acercaron a las mesas de los hombres y a la de Cullen.

—Hola, guapos, ¿otra ronda?

—Sí, otra de lo mismo —se oyó la voz alegre y algo achispada de Eric.

—¿Y qué tal un poco de buena compañía femenina? —ofreció una con un gesto sugerente de los labios y las manos marcando su cintura.

—Más tarde, quizá, linda —dijo Cullen con voz grave y acento respetablemente _cockney_.

—¿Y ustedes, hombretones buenos mozos? —se dirigió la otra a los tres guardaespaldas.

—Tres whiskies.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando el local empezó a llenarse. Marineros de distintos barcos iban entrando, bebían, hablaban a los gritos y, al ver que no había el entretenimiento que buscaban, se iban. Así estuvieron hasta las once más o menos.

Bella y Rose empezaban a cabecear por el cansancio de la espera y la falta de aire puro cuando, de pronto, sintieron una excitación premonitoria subir como un escalofrío por sus columnas: echaron un vistazo distraído por el salón y observaron que, al vaciarse un poco más el local, era posible ver a los dos maleantes, que Bella conocía, sentados con otro hombre a la mesa que estaba a la derecha de ellas. Le comentaron a tío Fred lo que pasaba. Los tres se quedaron de una pieza, aterrorizados, sin moverse por temor a ser descubiertos. No esperaban estar tan cerca de ellos. En fin, con un poco de esfuerzo, se dijeron, podrían llegar a escuchar lo que decían.

Desde el otro lado del local, Cullen pronto localizó a los hombres y se los marcó a Eric con un gesto de cabeza. Con la gorra baja sobre los ojos, los miraba tanto como podía para luego desviar la vista hacia las mesas circundantes. De golpe, la mirada de Cullen fue atraída por el hombre y las dos mujeres mayores junto a los maleantes. Una alarma en su cabeza le envió una advertencia: conocía a esas personas. Su trabajo lo había hecho un buen fisonomista. Miraba la mesa de los maleantes, pero sus ojos volvían una y otra vez a la mesa de al lado. La actitud de las mujeres llamó su atención, sus cuerpos se inclinaban demasiado evidentemente hacia la otra mesa, como queriendo escuchar lo que decían. Se sobresaltó. En voz baja le comentó sus sospechas a Eric. Con discreción, el joven miró hacia las mujeres y el hombre. En segundos, concordó con Cullen en que había algo raro y familiar.

Bella estaba escuchando todo lo que decían los tipos en la otra mesa con facilidad. Rose solo podía atrapar frases sueltas. Fred se dedicaba a acariciar el mango de su porra oculta bajo la chaqueta al tiempo que miraba atentamente que no pasara nada de peligro mientras las chicas hacían lo suyo.

—Black, te digo que no había nada en la casa; la mujer no sabía nada.

—No puede ser, el señorito coleccionista me dijo que él lo había averiguado de buena fuente, que solo le faltaba el papel, el documento tiene que estar por ahí.

Cullen no podía oír nada. Con una seña hacia Eric, se levantaron y fueron hacia el mostrador. Le dijo algo al muchacho al oído; mientras él se acodaba pegado a la mesa de los tres hombres, Eric se dedicaba a flirtear ruidosamente con una de las mujeres que atendía para distraer la atención de su compañero. Los hombres contratados ni se habían movido; su posición era perfecta para dominar todo el terreno.

—Llegará, no lo dudo, ustedes sigan vigilando la casa y prepárense a entrar si es necesario.

—Está bien.

—¿Alguna información del cartero?

—Estamos en eso, jefe. Pronto le tendremos novedades.

—Más les vale.

—¿Ya nos vamos?

—No, esperen, tengo que ver al patrón.

Cullen y Bella –cada uno en su posición– no cabían en sí de alegría. Todo iba saliendo más que bien, incluso podrían ver al hombre que había contratado a Black Mortimer. Era mucha buena suerte aun para unos principiantes.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, un hombre con sombrero calado hasta los ojos, ropa fina y andar delicado entró en la taberna. Observó el salón y, al distinguir a Mortimer, se dirigió hacia él.

—Hola, señoría —saludó el marino al recién llegado con sorna.

—Hola, Mortimer. Deme alguna buena noticia —lo cortó en seco mientras tomaba asiento.

—Lo lamento, Fandam; no por ahora. La mujer no recibió nada. ¿Está seguro de que es ella?

—¡Mortimer, no sea estúpido, nada de nombres! —le espetó enojado el hombre echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor—. No hay duda de que es ella, estoy seguro; yo mismo escuché cuando el muchacho dijo que se lo enviaría a ella. Los estúpidos no sabían lo que tenían en las manos y le mandaron el papel para que lo tradujera.

—No debe de haberlo recibido; mis muchachos la sacudieron, pero sin suerte.

Bella se puso tensa y tragó saliva: había puesto nombre al jefe de sus atacantes y sabía quién era. No debía dudar de sus intuiciones. Cullen, que se había puesto de forma tal de oír la conversación y observar a las mujeres, sintió la tensión ante el comentario y tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ya estaba casi seguro de saber quiénes eran las supuestas mujerzuelas.

—Bueno, ¿qué propone que hagamos?

—Esperaremos un poco más, aunque ya debería haberlo recibido. No entiendo. Vean al cartero si hace falta. En fin, nos volveremos a ver el martes próximo, pero esta vez en El templo de Afrodita.

—Ja, ja, usted sí que sabe escoger los lugares, amigo. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Matar dos pájaros de un tiro? ¿Trabajo y placer en un solo lugar? Ja, ja, ja.

—No sea vulgar, Mortimer. Nos vemos a la hora de siempre. Trate de tenerme mejores noticias la próxima vez —le dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba, se envolvía en su abrigo y se iba apresurado haciendo un gesto despreciativo hacia el delincuente.

Bella enderezó el cuerpo torcido y se apoyó contra el respaldo. Habló con tío Fred y con Rose; decidieron que ya no podían hacer más por esa noche. Dejaron el dinero de las bebidas y se levantaron para salir. Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta, ansiando una buena bocanada de aire fresco, estalló el pandemónium.

Cullen había escuchado la conversación y había girado hacia Eric un momento antes de que el hombre que hablaba con Mortimer se levantara para irse. Le iba a pedir al muchacho que siguiera a las mujeres y al hombre que las acompañaba porque ya no sospechaba, sino que tenía la certeza de que era milady y, probablemente, Rose quienes se estaban arriesgándose al estar ahí. La rabia le subía por la garganta y le estallaba en la cabeza. Habían pagado y estaban por salir cuando uno de los maleantes de la otra noche se le puso delante y lo increpó.

—Eh, tú; yo te conozco, ¿de dónde?

Cullen estuvo a punto de tropezarse con el hombre. Enojado, se ajustó la gorra y le respondió de mala manera.

—No sé y no me importa.

—Sí, sí, te he visto antes, pero no aquí; tú estás fuera de lugar aquí, amigo.

—Yo no soy su amigo. Salga de adelante, me estoy yendo.

—Ah, hablas fino, déjame verte bien y te sacaré enseguida. Nunca olvido un rostro.

Para ese momento, Cullen podía ver por el rabillo del ojo que los guardaespaldas se habían puesto discretamente en pie. Bella se había detenido junto a la puerta por la que iba a salir y había girado hacia donde estaba él con el temor reflejado en los ojos. Eric estaba más ebrio que sobrio y, para su desgracia, Cullen notó que en los ojos del maleante iba naciendo una luz de reconocimiento. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento: apagar esa luz de un puñetazo.

Estaba pensando en lo bien que sabía la venganza de golpear a uno de los hombres que lo había humillado delante de lady Swan cuando se quedó seco viendo lo que venía a continuación. Al ver golpear a su compañero, el otro, que estaba levantándose de la mesa, se terminó de poner en pie y se arrojó sobre Cullen. Lo esquivó con bastante agilidad. Vio cómo una mano grande y fuerte se adelantaba e interceptaba al maleante por un brazo que fue usado como sostén para levantarlo en el aire y arrojarlo hacia adelante. El tipo cayó encima de un marinero noruego que no tomó a bien la llegada: se paró, lo detuvo delante de él y lo golpeó certeramente enviándolo contra un grupo de estibadores que bebían con tranquilidad. Uno de ellos lo volvió a levantar y lo arrojó hacia una mesa del fondo. El hombre golpeó con la cabeza contra la pared: solo se oyó el crujir de múltiples huesos rotos. Cullen tuvo un momento de relajación y alivio hasta que miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro, al suelo, donde estaba el otro tipo.

El maleante que había caído con el golpe de Cullen empezaba a reaccionar, a levantarse y a acomodarse para golpear al mayordomo por detrás, cuando otro de los guardaespaldas se le puso delante y paró el golpe con un pecho duro como roca y ancho como el ancho mar. Lo tomó por el cuello y los fundillos del pantalón a la vez para arrojarlo sobre otro grupo de marineros. En su trayectoria de vuelo, su cuerpo golpeó la cabeza de otros parroquianos de una mesa anterior antes de caer encima del blanco final. Con los ánimos agitados, todos se levantaron como un solo hombre y empezaron a pegar al primero que tuvieran a mano: amigo o enemigo. Al rato, no había muchos fuera de la gran pelea.

Mientras eso sucedía, Cullen se acercó al tercer guardaespaldas esquivando como podía golpes y cuerpos; con pocas palabras y un gesto en dirección a los tres viejos que estaban azorados junto a la puerta mirando lo que pasaba, le indicó que los ayudara a salir. Él, por otra parte, debía volver hasta la barra y sacar al más que achispado Eric que, sentado en el mostrador, vitoreaba cada golpe que alguien le daba a otro. En el camino hacia el muchacho, Cullen recibió un par de puñetazos que no dieron en el blanco porque sus guardaespaldas lo cercaban y lo defendían como una máquina bien aceitada de devolver agresiones. Llegó hasta el joven, lo subió sobre su hombro derecho y emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia la puerta.

A duras penas lograron abrirse paso y salir. Los cuatro hombres se subieron al coche que los esperaba unas calles más abajo. En cuestión de media hora, llegaron a Swan Hall. Se bajaron y entraron por la puerta de servicio. Cullen los llevó hacia la biblioteca; debía pagarles lo prometido y, por cierto, muy bien ganado.

Al acercarse a la biblioteca, vieron luz. El mayordomo se aproximó, abrió la puerta para tener ante sus ojos un cuadro muy particular: en su silla ante el escritorio, estaba lady Swan, vestida con una falda y una blusa remendadas, algo sucias de hollín, sin la peluca gris que llevaba antes, pero aún con la cara maquillada con arrugas pálidas dibujadas y los anteojos para ver de lejos. A su lado, Rose tenía un atuendo similar, sin anteojos. Sobre una esquina del escritorio, cómodamente sentado balanceando una pierna, con una sonrisa a la que le faltaban algunos dientes, estaba el hombrecillo que las había acompañado. En el sillón orejero, junto al escritorio, sentado en posición incómoda, se hallaba el guardaespaldas que él había mandado con las mujeres.

Para completar el extravagante cuadro, entró él con Eric por completo desmayado sobre el hombro junto a los otros dos hombretones gigantescos que lo habían protegido. Solo deseaba que la señora Tottendam entrara en ese momento y viera a los invitados de lady Swan y a la misma Isabella para que sufriera el ataque de apoplejía que se merecía.

Al verlo entrar, Bella dio un salto, salió de detrás del escritorio con una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro y se abalanzó sobre el mayordomo. Se detuvo de golpe, tímida, a pocos pasos de él, con las manos entrelazadas a su espalda.

—Oh, Cullen, cuánto me alegro de verlo bien.

—Sí, milady, gracias. Permítame —le dijo mientras bajaba a Eric en un sillón—. Habría que pagarles a los guardaespaldas; cumplieron ampliamente con lo requerido de ellos.

—Sí, por cierto, claro —dijo Bella mientras volvía hacia el escritorio y sacaba los sobres con el dinero correspondiente. Le entregó uno a cada uno, estrechó sus manos y agradeció con gran calidez el excelente servicio prestado. Los hombres se miraron asombrados, sintiéndose internamente muy bien por las palabras y la atención que les dispensaba la extraña dama disfrazada a la que su cliente llamaba respetuosamente "milady".

—Espero poder volver a utilizar sus servicios, caballeros. Tengo sus datos. Gracias.

—Gracias a usted, milady; estamos a su entera disposición —dijeron, se inclinaron y salieron precedidos por Rose que les mostró el camino.

—Cullen, este señor es el tío Fred, quien nos escoltó y protegió hasta traernos sanas y salvas de vuelta a casa.

Cullen asintió en su dirección sin decir palabra.

—Es un gusto, amigo. Bueno, creo que ya es muy tarde. Debo volver yo también con mi peor es nada. Se estará preguntando dónde estoy. Tendré que dar muy buenas explicaciones. Espero que no se entere de que estuve con dos amigas en El nudo del marino —dijo e hizo un intencionado guiño pícaro a Bella.

—Espere, señor Fred. Me permitirá que le retribuya por todo el esfuerzo y el trabajo de esta noche, ¿verdad? —dijo lady Swan mientras buscaba algo de dinero y luego se lo entregaba al hombre—. Aquí tiene, ojalá que le recompense en parte toda su ayuda.

El hombre tomó lo que la dama le daba y, cuando pasó la vista por el dinero, lanzó un silbido.

—Milady, esto es demasiado. Para mí fue un placer asistirla. Con todo lo que me está dando, tiene asegurada mi colaboración en tres o cuatro aventuras más, seguro —dijo riéndose a carcajadas hasta que lo detuvo la fría y dura mirada que vio en los ojos del hombre al que la señora llamaba "Cullen". No había nada auspicioso en ellos. Decidió despedirse y salir cuanto antes de allí.

—Eh, bien, bueno, un placer, milady, a sus órdenes.

—Rose, acompaña a tu tío y luego puedes acostarte —le dijo a la doncella cuando entraba en la habitación. De inmediato, se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo y agradecerle al oído.

Rose se ruborizó. Estaba por irse cuando se acordó de Eric.

—¿Quiere que nos lo llevemos, milady?

—¿No será mucha molestia?

—No se fije, milady, nosotros nos ocupamos —se apuró a decir el tío Fred a salir del radio de estallido inminente que se sentía en el aire.

—¿Podrá arreglarse con el maquillaje? —inquirió Rose dudosa—. ¿Sí? De acuerdo. Buenas noches, milady.

Tomaron a Eric de piernas y hombros como si fuera un fardo y se lo llevaron.

Bella se sentía tan exultante que estaba inconsciente de lo que se avecinaba. La investigación había resultado muy exitosa, y eso era lo único que ocupaba su mente por el momento. Giró con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, con la sangre corriendo a raudales por todo su cuerpo. Miró sonriente a Cullen: su gesto se congeló.

El mayordomo estaba furioso. Parecía que trataba de decirle algo, pero, en el esfuerzo de contenerse para no salir de su posición, apenas si conseguía emitir sonido.

—Cullen, serénese, por favor —intentó, no sin culpa, calmarlo Bella presa de cierto pánico ante la violencia reprimida que denotaba el hombre mientras retrocedía un par de pasos—. No piense en nada que no sean los resultados positivos del presente. Usted estuvo ahí y sabe que todo salió bien. Nada puede hacer con lo que ya pasó. Cálmese, piense en otra cosa —dijo ya casi convencida por sus propias palabras.

Incrédulo ante lo que oía, seguro de que acabaría con un ataque, Cullen cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y consiguió sentirse un poco menos violento. Al cabo de un rato, hasta pudo decir algo. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada en cualquier punto menos en la mujer.

—Milady, sé muy bien que no tengo ninguna potestad sobre usted y que no soy más que su sirviente, pero creí que teníamos una suerte de acuerdo por el cual usted permanecería a resguardo, y nosotros haríamos las averiguaciones pertinentes. Observo al cabo de la jornada que usted pasó por encima de cualquier consideración hacia mi persona y mi pedido; sin medir lo que esto pudiera significar para mí, se puso en un terrible riesgo. Estimo que usted vio bien cómo en cuestión de segundos una relativamente tranquila situación se transformó en un caos de golpes, lenguaje soez, heridos y ebrios por doquier —a medida que hablaba, Cullen iba controlándose poco a poco, pero no dejaba de marcar con insidiosa fuerza la palabra "usted" cada vez que la decía—. Se habrá dado usted cuenta de que mi atención debió desviarse de mi defensa personal y la de Eric para concentrarse en garantizar su seguridad, lo que bien podría habernos causado serios problemas de no haber contado con ayuda profesional.

En esta parte de su discurso, Cullen levantó la vista –que tenía fija en la alfombra para descargar tensión y no ahorcar a esa mujer inconsciente– y se detuvo para evaluar el efecto de sus palabras en lady Swan. Lo que vio hizo desaparecer en la nada el resto de lo que venía armando en su mente: ella lo miraba con los ojos grandes y húmedos de lágrimas, los dientes frontales superiores mordían el tembloroso labio inferior en completa actitud de contrición, las manos se frotaban angustiosas una contra la otra y la respiración por su nariz se sentía entrecortada; parecía estar sumiéndose en un irremediable ataque de angustia.

Cullen solo atinó a hacer lo que cualquier hombre poco entrenado en los vínculos con el otro sexo hubiera hecho: con gesto preocupado e impulsivo, quiso consolarla; extendió inconscientemente los brazos hacia ella y la miró expectante.

En una fracción de segundo, lady Swan estaba en sus brazos, tomándolo por la cintura, llorando, suave, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y diciendo en forma entrecortada:

—Lo sien-to-tan-to, Cu-llen; lo sien-to tan-to.

Él le tomó la cara entre sus manos, le llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Las lágrimas borraban el dibujo de las arrugas y pecas maquilladas, y le manchaban el rostro. La soltó un momento, tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y, tras humedecerlo en la jarra de agua sobre el escritorio, le limpió bien la cara. La volvió a tomar entre sus manos. Se perdió en sus ojos. Bajó su boca sobre la de ella y la besó, primero con suavidad. Luego, cada vez con más y más pasión. Se detuvo un momento para darle opción de protestar, pero entonces lady Swan subió ambos brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello y lo besó con timidez. Los dos se apretaron con fuerza, esa posición ya les era conocida y natural. Cullen la besó una y otra vez. Luego empezó a recorrer sus párpados, el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello con más besos. Tal como había soñado. Hizo una pausa para soltar el cordón de la blusa que ella estaba usando: vio la piel blanca y tersa, sintió el aroma de la crema que sin duda se ponía. Era dulce, floral, embriagadora. Ubicó el hueco en la base de su cuello y depositó más besos cortos y febriles en el recorrido hacia el hombro. Luego volvió hacia atrás y comenzó a descender hacia el inicio del valle entre los pechos.

Bella no podía respirar. Había perdido toda noción de tiempo y espacio; lo único real, sólido y concreto era el cuerpo en el que se apoyaba junto con el suyo que vibraba sintiendo cómo se abultaba aquella parte que se apretaba contra su intimidad. No pudo soportarlo más. Se retorció un poco entre los brazos del hombre para poder actuar ella. Cullen no reaccionaba a su pedido. Volvió a retorcerse, y él la dejo libre por un momento. Tenía la mirada desenfocada, perdida en un punto más allá de ellos dos. Bella lo acarició con dulzura. Tocó sus mejillas, besó su cuello y comenzó a levantar con urgencia desde la cintura el pulóver de marino que tenía puesto. A medida que lo subía, iba acariciando con mano insegura la piel y los músculos de él. Fue quitando la prenda; movió las manos hasta apoyarlas en el pecho del hombre. Hasta allí llevó su boca y lo besó tímidamente. Siguió haciéndolo hasta detenerse en sus pezones. Después de dudar un instante, depositó un beso que fue más un roce en cada uno; luego, sin querer, rozó uno con los dientes. Cullen profirió una exclamación ahogada: sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse de golpe.

—Lady Swan, por favor —apenas atinó a decir asombrado hasta la desesperación.

Las manos de Bella estaban acariciando ahora sus hombros por debajo del pulóver y volvían a bajar hacia la cintura. Allí se detuvieron limitadas por el cinturón que sostenía los pantalones.

Se quedó quieta sin saber cómo seguir. Se miraron. Cullen puso una mano en su nuca, y la otra apretó una de sus nalgas hacia la inflamada virilidad de él. La besó devorándola. Comenzaron a perderse uno en el otro de nuevo. En la mansión, Bella sentía los ruidos en dos planos: los producidos por los gemidos y ahogos de su mutua pasión y los propios de cualquier casa: crujidos de maderas, el paso de los minutos en el gran reloj del hall, el murmullo de las hojas del jardín, la llegada de un carruaje que se detenía en la entrada.

Este último pensamiento se sostuvo un momento en su mente hasta llegar al centro de su cerebro. En un ataque de pánico, empezó a retorcerse y a decirle a Cullen que se detuviera. Trató de empujarlo, pero el hombre la apretaba más y más aún. Era obvio que no podía distinguir entre una respuesta apasionada y una de temor. Bella le habló, lo instó a detenerse. Su tía estaba de vuelta, tarde como había dicho. Los iba a descubrir en ese exacto momento. Ella estaría perdida, sin duda, pero Cullen estaría muerto.

Lo empujó con mayor brusquedad. Por fin pareció que el hombre dudaba. La separó un poco y la enfocó. Con una sonrisa desfalleciente, Bella le dijo:

—Cullen, por favor, mi tía está por entrar en la casa. Debemos separarnos y hacer algo antes de que venga directo hacia acá. Verá la luz encendida y vendrá para la biblioteca. Cullen, reaccione, por favor, reaccione.

Las palabras finalmente entraron en su cabeza. Se separó por completo. Con un gesto contrariado, giró para que Bella no viera su erección y se dejó caer, encorvado, en el sillón más cercano. Bella entendió que, en cuanto su tía lo viera, sabría perfectamente qué pasaba allí. Cullen sería despedido y su nombre arrastrado por el fango. Tomó una decisión. Se acercó al escritorio y apagó la luz de la lámpara. Con una vela y yesca, que guardaba en el cajón de su escritorio, en la mano, se encaminó hacia la puerta tan calmada como le fue posible. La encendió con manos temblorosas. Antes de salir, le dijo a Cullen mientras recogía rápidamente la peluca, se sacaba la ropa de la anciana hasta quedar en camisola y se peinaba un poco el cabello alborotado:

—Esconderé estas cosas aquí. Voy a escabullirme a mi cuarto. Aproveche el tiempo para recomponerse. Luego vaya a su habitación. Lo siento mucho, Cullen, créame que estamos ambos muy desilusionados.

Él la miró salir –a su parecer– tan compuesta que dudó que pudiera sentirse tan malditamente pésimo como él. Para colmo de males, al verla irse con esa camisola abierta dejando ver sus hombros, el nacimiento de sus pechos y sus piernas desde la rodilla desnudas, lo único que le quedó fue ahogar un gemido de terrible angustia contra el respaldo del sillón. Otra vez lady Swan lo había dejado frustrado y en la oscuridad. Demonios.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Por enésima vez, Bella abrió los ojos y miró hacia el reloj de repisa que tenía sobre la chimenea de la habitación. Habían pasado solo cinco minutos desde la última vez que lo había consultado. Seguía faltando poco para las seis de la mañana del viernes. Cansada por una noche de sueño intermitente y frustrante, plagado de breves y sucesivas pesadillas en las que sentía las manos de un hombre excitándola y la voz de su tía interrumpiendo en lo mejor, decidió levantarse e ir a tomar un té. Todavía no habría nadie en la cocina, pero eso no le importaba. Mejor aún, no estaba de humor para la más mínima charla.

Mientras se vestía, pensó con pesar en cómo estaría Cullen. Pobre hombre, si se sentía la mitad de frustrado que ella, no lo culparía por que renunciara. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en este punto: no, no era para nada aceptable que eso sucediera. Si ese fuera el caso, lo convencería de permanecer a su servicio. Debía quedarse. Tenía que quedarse. Ay, por favor, que se quede, pensó angustiada.

Trató de no seguir esa línea de pensamiento o su humor empeoraría. Salió del cuarto, bajó la escalera y caminó hacia la cocina sin encontrar a nadie en su camino. Menos mal.

Una vez allí, tomó prestado un delantal que vio colgado –no quería ensuciar su hermoso vestido– preparó el fuego, puso agua a calentar, sacó una taza y un plato de la alacena, buscó el frasco del té. ¿Dónde tendría la señora Stanley la leche? Como después de un rato no pudo encontrarla en la cocina, se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada de servicio, la abrió y miró en los escalones, incluso un poco más allá. Nada. Giró sobre sus pies, estaba a punto de cerrar, resignada a tomar su té solo –tendría que ponerle azúcar entonces–, cuando oyó una voz baja, sofocada, que la llamaba.

—Oiga, señorita, escuche.

Se volvió, bajó los escalones y vio venir hacia ella, desde un arbusto, en actitud misteriosa, a un miembro del servicio de correos de Su Majestad. El hombre caminaba como agazapado, algo encorvado, mirando hacia todos lados, especialmente hacia atrás.

—¿Sí?

—Oiga, ¿está milady en casa?

—Sí, sí está, ¿qué desea?

—Eh, yo necesitaría hablar con ella. Es muy urgente, muy importante. Sé que es demasiado temprano, pero ¿cree que será posible?

—No sé.

—Sí, me imagino, pero tengo algo en extremo importante, de vida o muerte, que decirle y tiene que ser a ella —dudó el hombre, lleno de consternación.

—Bueno, siendo así, pase, por favor.

El cartero entró cauteloso, miró bien la cocina y se quedó parado cerca de la puerta, a la espera.

—Bien, lo escucho.

El hombre echó una mirada severa a Bella e insistió.

—Es con milady con quien tengo que hablar.

—Sí, esa soy yo.

—Oiga, no estoy para bromas; esto que tengo que hablar es grave y no se lo puedo decir a un ama de llaves. Sin desmerecerla, señorita —comenzó a decir enojado para luego bajar el tono como disculpándose por sus palabras.

Bella lo miró con calma, se quitó el delantal y se acercó al hombre con una actitud tan señorial como pudo. La observó receloso. La miró de la cabeza a los pies: su vestido de mañana verde oscuro, de excelente confección, con detalles de encaje de Bruselas en los puños y el cuello, el bordado con hilos de oro a la altura del corazón que representaba un sencillo diseño floral, la exquisita fragancia a rosas que emanaba de ella, sus manos blancas y delicadas, el anillo con la famosa letra D y, por sobre todo, el gesto. Se ruborizó de inmediato e hizo una reverencia.

—Milady, disculpe usted, no me imaginé que estaría aquí —señaló la cocina— a esta hora.

Bella asintió con un gesto breve y contenido que asumió era indicador de nobleza, volvió a ponerse el delantal y fue hacia el agua que ya estaba hirviendo. Con voz impostada para mantener la actuación de lady Swan le dijo:

—Lo sé, cálmese, para mí también es extraño, pero no podía dormir y quería un té. El personal de servicio necesita descansar, no quiero despertarlos tan temprano ¿Le sirvo uno?

El hombre estaba decididamente consternado; todavía más confundido con la situación. Nunca una dama lo había recibido en la cocina preparándose su propio té, nunca una señora de cuna le había ofrecido servirle uno a él y jamás había visto que esa dama, esa señora noble, prefiriera no molestar a su servicio tan temprano. Caramba, el mundo estaba de cabeza, ya no había orden. Él lo sabía. Desde que bandidos sin nombre se atrevían a golpear y a perseguir a un funcionario del servicio postal de Su Majestad, ¡qué se podía esperar!

—Sí, por favor —aceptó en un susurro.

Bella fue en busca de otra taza y plato; los colocó ante el hombre. Puso tres cucharas en la tetera y vertió el agua a punto de hervir sobre las hojas del té. Con un gesto de la mano lo invitó a sentarse. Espero unos tres minutos, sirvió y le alcanzó una taza de la oscura y aromática infusión.

—Sírvase. Por desgracia, no encontré la leche, pero sí puedo darle azúcar. Aquí tiene.

—No, sin leche; gracias, milady —pudo apenas decir el azorado cartero.

—Pero tome asiento, por favor —insistió Bella mientras le señalaba una silla y se sentaba en otra al lado, erguida como una reina y las manos entrecruzadas sobre la falda.

El hombre estaba como congelado. Arrastró los pies con dificultad hacia la silla y se sentó con rigidez en el borde. Bella pensó: "Bendita sea, ¿qué es lo que pasa con los hombres?, ¿por qué razón todos los que he conocido se sientan como si tuvieran un palo en la espina dorsal? Es cierto que hasta ahora solo conocí caballeros de clase trabajadora, quizás sea eso". Se detuvo al ver que el cartero la miraba fijamente con ojos agrandados por la sorpresa ante el prolongado silencio.

—Disculpe. Lo escucho. —Se obligó Bella a retomar el hilo de la conversación.

Al principio con dificultad y luego cada vez con mayor tranquilidad ante la peculiar actitud amable de lady Swan que le alcanzaba el azúcar y, como él no reaccionaba, le servía un par de cucharadas para luego revolver, el cartero le contó la razón de su visita.

—Yo… Yo necesitaba hablar con usted, milady, a raíz de un error que cometí. —Aquí el hombre se puso colorado y bajó con vergüenza la cabeza lo que hizo difícil que Bella escuchara parte de lo que decía—. A partir de dicha equivocación, una serie de extraños sucesos me acontecieron. Verá usted, milady, hace tres días llegó un sobre con el nombre del destinatario borroneado, quizás por la lluvia o el maltrato que es habitual en correos de otros países menos civilizados. Además, el número del domicilio estaba poco legible. Solo podían verse las letras finales "ham" del destinatario; el nombre de la calle con solo un 2 en el número. Decidí probar suerte primero con el señor Elias Rottenham que vive en esta calle en el 62, ya que habitualmente recibe sobres de sus hijas que viven en Antillas. Como el caballero no se encontraba en su casa, el criado retuvo el envío para preguntarle cuando volviera al día siguiente.

El rostro de Bella había ido cambiando del ceño severo y el gesto adusto del comienzo a una sonrisa que se abría más y más con cada palabra del cartero.

—Quedé a la espera de la respuesta. —Se detuvo para tomar un sorbo del té—Delicioso, milady, gracias —dijo enfatizando sus palabras con un asentimiento.

—Siga, por favor —lo alentó Bella.

—Bien. Al día siguiente, estaba haciendo mi recorrido por esta calle cuando, para mi sorpresa, dos individuos de muy baja catadura me interceptaron para hacerme preguntas sobre un envío procedente de Turquía y sobre dónde lo había entregado. Usted bien sabe, milady, que un funcionario postal empeña su palabra, su honor, cuando asume tan sagrada misión y jura respetar los reglamentos que prohíben violar la privacidad de la correspondencia o dar información sobre ella. —Bella asintió seria—. Traté de hacerles entender esto a esos rufianes, pero solo recibí empujones y golpes. Me salvé de que me hirieran gravemente porque los criados de la familia Arbuthnot oyeron el revuelo y salieron a ayudarme; si no, otro sería mi estado ahora.

La indignación del hombre no cabía en su pequeño cuerpo.

—Luego de eso, y aunque mi supervisor en jefe me dijo que podía dejar el servicio por unos días –usted se imaginará que, cuando Harold Putt asume una misión como la de servir postalmente a Su Majestad, no hay nada ni nadie que lo detenga, al menos por mucho tiempo–, continué mi recorrido tomando todos los recaudos posibles. Fue así que descubrí algo.

El hombre hizo una pausa dramática, encantado ante tan digno y atento auditorio, tomó un par de tragos de su té, hizo pequeños ruidos de gusto y continuó.

—Descubrí, milady, que esos hombres me seguían cuando hacía mi recorrido por esta calle.

—Oh, pero que historia tan increíble, señor Putt, y qué actitud tan valiente la suya —lo cumplimentó Bella alentadora porque entendía que faltaba aún lo más importante por venir.

El hombre aceptó el halago con masculino gesto de desdén.

—Cumplo solo con mi deber.

—Y dígame, señor Putt, ¿hoy también lo siguen?

—No lo sé, milady, pero esa es la razón por la que me atreví a pasar por su casa tan temprano, para evadirlos —dijo con inocente gesto de astucia.

—¿Podría describir a esos hombres?

El cartero hizo lo mejor que pudo; fue suficiente para Bella: eran los dos maleantes que estaban con Black Mortimer la noche anterior; es decir, los mismos que los habían atacado a Cullen y a ella antes.

—Señor Putt, algo me dice que esos hombres no lo molestarán por un tiempo —le dijo con gesto de misterioso entendimiento femenino.

El rostro del cartero mostró confusión.

—¿Cómo dice, milady?

—Señor Putt, usted me hablaba del sobre, sigamos por allí. —Bella cambió de inmediato el rumbo de la conversación.

—Ah, sí, claro —dijo con una nueva sonrisa de entusiasmo el hombre—, ayer me lo devolvió el criado a quien se lo había dejado porque no era del señor Rottenham. Lo llevé a casa y me puse a pensar hasta que me di cuenta de que podía ser para la nueva lady Swan. —Se detuvo y enrojeció por la informalidad, pero continuó—. Por lo que se leía del remitente y porque su número de calle es el 22. Así que aquí está —dijo mientras sacaba un sobre bastante maltratado de su bolsa—. Para que usted lo vea, milady, y me diga si es suyo.

Bella sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago por la excitación que crecía en ella. Con una mano temblorosa, tomó el sobre que le extendía el cartero y lo miró. Apenas se leían los datos, pero reconoció al instante la letra de su sobrino. En el ángulo superior figuraba claramente su nombre: Thomas Cochrane y, casi ilegible, el apellido Swan. Tuvo un momento en blanco, luego un leve mareo y, después de obligarse a respirar un par de veces, se calmó. Una lágrima de alivio corrió por su mejilla. Al fin. Volvió la vista hacia el cartero que la miraba a su vez con curiosidad.

—Esperaba estas noticias con ansias —mintió al hombre como explicación de su actitud —. Mi sobrino está en el extranjero y no sabíamos nada de él.

—Ah, claro, milady —le sonrió comprensivo. De pronto se le oscureció la mirada—. Bien, entiendo que ahora usted podrá tomar las medidas del caso.

—¿Cómo? —dijo sin prestar demasiada atención a las palabras del hombre mientras miraba ávida el sobre.

—Quizá desee presentar una queja por el mal servicio —gimió el cartero con genuino dolor.

Bella reaccionó de inmediato ante la manifiesta entrega que le hacía el señor Putt de su cabeza en una bandeja. Hizo un poco más de teatro, el pobre hombre se merecía algún mimo después de los golpes y las persecuciones de que había sido objeto. Se puso de pie como un resorte y compuso un digno gesto de asombro y ofensa.

—Señor Putt, cómo piensa usted que se me ocurriría hacer algo así. Después de todo lo que tuvo usted que enfrentar en cumplimiento de su servicio, qué cosa tan desleal cree usted que haría yo si me quejara de su celo y empeño en la realización de sus tareas. No, no permitiré que piense eso.

El hombre se puso de pie exultante. No cabía en sí de emoción ante las palabras de Bella.

—Milady, estoy en deuda.

—No, señor Putt, nada más lejos —exageró Bella con una mano en su pecho, sumergida de lleno en la excitación de este juego de cortesías al que se dedicaba alegre ahora que tenía el bendito sobre en sus manos—. Yo le agradezco su perseverancia —agregó con señorial dignidad.

El cartero parecía no poder soportar más tanto halago y pidió permiso a Bella para besar su mano. Ella se la extendió con gracia de soberana mientras se reía por dentro ante la situación que protagonizaban. Estaba exultante.

—Bien, señor Putt, espero que ahora me disculpe, pero ya no puedo esperar a leer las noticias que me envía mi sobrino. Gracias, nuevamente.

—Milady, a sus pies. Sepa que, desde ahora, le pertenezco.

Con estas frases dignas de otra época expresadas con suma seriedad; con profusas y profundas reverencias, el hombre se dio vuelta y salió de la cocina. Bella lo vio por el vidrio de la ventana caminar con los hombros erguidos, la cabeza en alto, capaz de enfrentarse con quien se le pusiera delante. Maravilloso lo que una buena actitud lograba, se dijo.

El día había cambiado por completo. ¡Y tan solo eran las seis y media de la mañana! Todo había cambiado en no más de treinta minutos. No más humor gruñón pleno de frustrantes recuerdos. Ahora, un presente lleno de expectativas y posibilidades. A la biblioteca a abrir el sobre, se dijo Bella encaminándose con paso ligero hacia su escritorio.

**Continuara...**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 11

La mañana del viernes, la señora Stanley vio entrar a la cocina a un señor Cullen demacrado y agotado, aunque impecablemente vestido, que arrastraba un poco los pies al caminar.

—Señor Cullen, qué mal aspecto tiene usted, ¿se siente mal?

—Buenos días, señora Stanley —dijo él con un gruñido bajo.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

—Estoy bien, gracias. Es solo que no dormí mucho anoche.

—Veo que van dos noches que le pasa lo mismo. No se preocupe, ya se acostumbrará a esta nueva casa.

—Hm, no creo —dijo para sí el mayordomo. Luego preguntó en voz más alta y firme—¿Sabe si milady ya solicitó su desayuno?

—Milady está en la biblioteca. Parece que se levantó temprano y se hizo una taza de té; quizá desee tomar lo habitual ahora. ¿Quiere que yo le pregunte?

—Vaya con la energía de milady; nada parece hacerle mella —masculló por lo bajo Cullen y luego dijo en voz más alta—: No, señora Stanley, yo me encargaré, no se preocupe.

—También le prepararé algo a usted. Se sentirá mejor después de comer.

—Ja —volvió a mascullar.

—Caramba, qué día tendremos hoy —se dijo la señora Stanley mientras veía salir al mayordomo con rumbo a la biblioteca.

Cullen no se sentía bien esa mañana. Sus emociones junto a sus deseos subían y bajaban constantemente. Ese movimiento lo estaba matando física y mentalmente. ¿Qué le pasaba cuando estaba con esa mujer? No quería nombrarla de otra forma para conservar su enojo más tiempo. Ese mismo enojo que le había fastidiado otra noche de sueño. No estaba preparado para esto; ni siquiera podía acudir a su familia porque no entenderían nada.

Ya había llegado a la puerta entreabierta de la biblioteca. No quería entrar. Tenía miedo de sus reacciones; no estaban bajo control como debieran.

—Ah, Cullen, está usted ahí, pase, pase, venga. Buenos días —le dijo lady Swan con inusitada alegría y un perentorio gesto de su mano derecha que lo conminaba a entrar cuando lo vio en la puerta.

Se cuadró de hombros, levantó la cabeza y adoptó –aunque con algo de dificultad– una actitud severa de digno decoro. Se obligó a pasar.

—Milady, buenos días —saludó con la habitual leve inclinación de cabeza.

Se irguió y la miró con lo que esperaba fuera distancia, pero se quedó quieto, asombrado, cuando vio que ella lo miraba a su vez con los ojos plenos de excitación, los labios húmedos, la boca distendida en una sonrisa más que radiante y su cuerpo moviéndose inquieto en el sillón como si le costara no lanzarse hacia él. "Mal empiezo el día", pensó mientras se derretía un poco por dentro al verla.

—Más que buenos, Cullen, excelentes. Llenos de intrigas, aventura y misterios.

Él levantó la barbilla un poco y enarcó su ceja izquierda. Un gesto de duda colmó su mirada.

—¿Milady, se encuentra bien? —preguntó.

Comenzaba a sentirse muy molesto porque ella no sintiera los efectos de la "desilusión" de la noche anterior, como ella daba en llamar a la frustración sexual que ya se estaba transformando en parte de su vida diaria, o nocturna. No le parecía bien que estuviera tan olvidada de lo sucedido, tan malditamente radiante y feliz. Hizo una pausa. Suspiró. Se estaba volviendo un hombre amargado.

—Nunca mejor, Cullen. —Se puso de pie y fue hasta la campanilla para llamar a la señora Stanley—. Necesito hablar con usted.

Extrañado de que llamara al servicio, mientras él estaba allí, hizo ademán de acercarse para preguntar qué necesitaba cuando apareció la señora Stanley en la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Buenos días, milady.

—Buenos días, señora Stanley —canturreó su saludo que acompañó con más sonrisas—. ¿Podría hacerme el favor de traer mi desayuno y el del señor Cullen aquí? Tenemos que trabajar y no podemos perder más tiempo —agregó con una mirada intencionada que subrayó la última parte de su discurso dirigida hacia el mayordomo.

—Sí, milady, enseguida.

—Ah, señora Stanley, dejé un par de tazas para lavar. Le pido disculpas si alteré el orden de su cocina, pero me levanté muy temprano y me hice algo de té.

—¿Un par? —se le escapó con curiosidad a Cullen—. Disculpe, milady —agregó de inmediato, incómodo por su reacción, y se irguió otra vez.

—Ajá, una para mí y otra para un visitante inesperado —volvió a decir en dirección al mayordomo, acompañando la última parte con dos movimientos de cejas hacia arriba y otra sonrisa, sin mostrar los dientes esta vez.

La señora Stanley vacilaba ante la actuación de lady Swan, que estaba en exclusiva orientada al señor Cullen. Algo pasaba entre esos dos. ¿En qué andarían? En fin, no le pagaban por curiosear.

—Enseguida traigo todo, milady.

—Permítame que la ayude, señora Stanley —se ofreció Cullen ante la mirada de desilusión de Bella.

—No, no, señor Cullen; milady lo necesita —se apresuró a replicar la mujer cuando vio la reacción contrariada de lady Swan.

El mayordomo se sintió incómodo por la frase. Miró directamente a los ojos de la señora Stanley para detectar cualquier insinuación maliciosa en ellos. Solo vio serena amabilidad que lo apaciguó un poco.

Después de que se fue la señora Stanley, Bella saltó de su sillón para sorpresa de Cullen.

—No creo que se imagine lo que me sucedió esta mañana.

—No, milady, no lo imagino —dijo con indiferencia fingida en el tono de su voz.

—El visitante, la persona con la que tomé té esta mañana… —Hizo una pausa para lograr mayor efecto—… ¡era un oficial postal! —terminó de decir con una carcajada suave resonante de triunfo.

—Qué bien, milady —comentó impasible él.

—Hombre, ¡un cartero! —aclaró con una exclamación mitad molesta mitad divertida.

Bella vio la luz de reconocimiento en los ojos de Cullen. Vio también la chispa de excitación que empezaba a aparecer en su mirada. Listo. Lo había atrapado. Esa idea le gustó. Estaba en su natural femenino desear tener atrapado a un hombre, seguro. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y se acordó de su tía. Quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Retornó a la alegría del momento. Se preparó para divertirse un poco más. Volvió hacia el escritorio andando con estudiada lentitud, tomó asiento mientras Cullen se acercaba con aparente renuencia –que la tensión de su cuerpo desmentía–, se acomodó a gusto, apoyó el codo del brazo derecho sobre la superficie de nogal brillante y levantó con falso desinterés un sobre hacia el mayordomo.

—¿Le gustaría verlo? —le preguntó con pretendido descuido.

El corazón del mayordomo latió más rápido; controló apenas las ganas de arrebatarle el sobre.

—¿Es de su sobrino, milady? —siguió un poco más con el juego de la indiferencia para mostrarle a esa mujer que no lo controlaba tanto como pensaba.

—Ajá.

—Si desea que lo vea, milady.

—¿Usted no desea verlo? —dudó un momento con la confusión pintada en el rostro, dándole a Cullen el pequeño triunfo que su ego masculino estaba necesitando.

—Quizá después de desayunar, milady —provocó por última vez el mayordomo preparado para capitular.

Bella no soportaba más la espera. Se había contenido por largo rato hasta que Cullen apareciera para compartir el contenido del envío con su compañero –ay, no, no podía llamarlo así–, ¿colega? –mejor– de investigaciones; y él no aceptaba mostrar el evidente interés que sentía.

—Por Dios santo, Cullen, basta de juegos —le dijo decidida, bajando el sobre y apoyándolo en el escritorio—. No lo estuve esperando todo este tiempo a fin de que abriéramos esto juntos para que usted se haga ahora el difícil.

Él se lanzó hacia adelante y se inclinó sobre el envío, olvidado de toda etiqueta. Una frase cruzó rápidamente por su cabeza: "No lo estuve esperando todo este tiempo a fin de que abriéramos esto juntos". Otra vez el bendito calor en el pecho y la sensación de transformarse de sólido en líquido. Sacudió la cabeza; focalizó su atención en el sobre.

Mientras Bella lo abría y sacaba el contenido, le contó todo lo sucedido esa mañana con el cartero. Cullen miraba la operación a la vez que escuchaba con sumo interés.

Con cuidado, el mayordomo tomó cada uno de los papeles y el pequeño sobre que los acompañaba. Los dispuso sobre el escritorio. En ellos estaba la clave y la promesa de aventura y misterios como había dicho milady. A ver qué podían averiguar lady Swan, Eric y él con su ayuda.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 12

Sobre el escritorio, Bella y Cullen tenían dispuesto el contenido del sobre: otro sobre cerrado más pequeño, un lienzo plegado envolviendo cuidadosamente algo y un papel con un dibujo.

—¿Por cuál empezamos?

—¿Por el sobre? —sugirió Cullen.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella mientras tomaba el alfanje que usaba como abrecartas.

Lo miró un momento mientras lo sostenía en la mano y sintió la mirada de Cullen converger en el mismo punto. Un recuerdo turbador los unió por un momento. Sacudió con suavidad la cabeza para despejarla. Lo tomó por el mango y lo deslizó por el papel. Sacó una hoja doblada, una carta de su sobrino. La leyó en voz alta:

_Querida tía: Unas breves líneas para ti. Estoy en Estambul visitando sitios arqueológicos junto a mi amigo Vincent van der Horn. Ayer tuvimos la inusual suerte de ser testigos de un hecho peculiar: ¡una persecución! A un hombre joven, de cabello oscuro con un mechón claro a un costado al que seguían dos turcos gigantescos se le cayó sin darse cuenta un pedazo de papel. Vince y yo lo recogimos, pero no entendimos gran cosa. Dado el revuelo que rodeó a este papel, y como nadie lo reclamó, se me ocurrió que tú podrías analizarlo y contarnos de qué va todo esto; por eso te lo mando. Dime en tu próxima carta lo que descubres. Te avisaré adónde mandármela. No puedo escribir más, pronto sale el barco para continuar mi viaje hacia el Oriente, y todavía tengo que dejar esta carta en el correo. Tu sobrino que te quiere, Thomas._

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—No es mucha información, pero es un comienzo —dijo Bella.

—Veamos lo que hay en el lienzo.

Cullen lo colocó delante de él sobre el escritorio. Levantó con mano firme y extremo cuidado un pliegue, luego el otro. En el centro había un rectángulo doblado; procedió a abrirlo para encontrarse con un papel con una llamativa escritura, a todas luces antigua y, sin duda, inentendible para él.

—Oh —susurró Bella encantada con lo que veía—. Un pergamino. Parece muy antiguo.

Cullen se volvió hacia ella para ver la absoluta delectación que expresaban sus ojos. Hermoso, se dijo. Carraspeó y, luego de entregarle el pergamino, comentó:

—Este debe de ser el documento que buscaban los rufianes de Mortimer. No entiendo lo que está escrito. —Su rostro mostraba su confusión.

Bella le puso una mano sobre la suya con gesto tranquilizador.

—Es latín. Puedo intentar traducirlo. No es mi trabajo habitual; lo mío son las lenguas modernas, pero quizás saque algo de esto.

—Bien, milady, manos a la obra —le dijo Cullen entusiasta mientras se enderezaba. Bella retiró la mano cuando vio en la puerta a la señora Stanley con el carro del té. El mayordomo se acercó para ayudarla. La señora Stanley los miraba con gesto evaluativo: una mirada inequívoca del hombre y un gesto amable, afectuoso, se atrevería a afirmar, de la mujer. Ciertamente, algo estaba pasando entre su señora y el mayordomo, pero ¿cómo podía ser? Apenas se conocían desde el martes.

—Gracias, señora Stanley. Cullen se ocupará ahora. Puede retirarse —se apresuró a decir cuando creyó ver una mirada extrañada en los ojos de la mujer mayor. ¿O fue su imaginación? No, confirmó para sí, algo había en los ojos de la mujer que indicaba que había presenciado su gesto hacia Cullen.

—Sí, milady —le respondió y salió de la estancia.

Mientras tanto, ajeno a la situación, él preparaba el té y las tostadas para acercárselos a lady Swan.

—Milady.

—Gracias. Veré de ponerme a traducir el texto ahora. Le avisaré luego para repasarlo. Disfrutemos del desayuno mientras hablamos. —Hizo una pausa para comer una tostada y beber su té—. Creo que habría que planificar lo del martes próximo en El templo de Afrodita.

—Preveo, milady, que tendremos una discusión —dijo desalentado Cullen.

Silencio. Los dos aprovecharon para tomar el té y comer algo. Cuando terminaron, Bella se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y miró al mayordomo.

—¿Cullen?

—¿Milady?

—¿Qué es exactamente El templo de Afrodita?

El mayordomo, sorprendido porque esperaba que milady le comunicara sin preámbulos su intención de ir a ese antro en contra de su consejo, tomó aire profundamente y buscó con cuidado las palabras. Le llevó bastante tiempo.

—Verá, milady; creo que podría decirse que es un establecimiento privado que provee entretenimiento a hombres.

—¿Qué tipo de entretenimiento?

—Sabía que preguntaría eso —dijo por lo bajo él. Tragó saliva y respondió—: Bebida, espectáculos, juegos de azar.

—¿Y qué más?

Dudó.

—Por el nombre no hay que ser muy inteligente para deducir que hay más —lo provocó Bella.

—Este, sí, quizá. —Completamente ruborizado, se tensó y estalló sin pensar—: Oh, vamos, milady, no esperará que se lo diga realmente, ¿no?

Sin importarle la reacción avergonzada del hombre, la mirada de Bella fue muy clara al respecto: sí, esperaba un poco de explicación sobre el tema. Con una sensación de derrota, Cullen murmuró un "por qué yo" y siguió.

—Esos lugares también proveen atención sexual. —La última palabra se perdió en un susurro.

—¿Cómo?

—Servicios de alivio —dijo Cullen que creía haber encontrado el eufemismo adecuado.

—¿Qué tipo de alivio? ¿Alivio como masajes? —preguntó con gesto inocente, pero con evidente curiosidad.

—Algo así.

—En fin, Cullen, veo muy poca colaboración de su parte; creo que tendré que preguntarle a otra persona. No me está ayudando a entender.

—No creo, milady, que deba estar haciendo ese tipo de interrogatorio a ningún hombre —señaló con gesto preocupado y severo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que una aprenda?

—No aprende —dijo taxativo.

—¿Por favor? —pidió con ojos redondos y voz infantil.

—Debo ir a cumplir con mis tareas, milady. Hay mucho que hacer en Swan Hall. Con su permiso —dijo mientras tomaba el carro del té y huía cobardemente sin mirar atrás.

Cuando salía por la puerta, oyó que lady Swan reía divertida y le decía:

—Sabe, Cullen, pudo no responderme si no quería. —Y estalló en una carcajada.

Le tomaría un tiempo, se dijo él inundado de vergüenza, pero aprendería a tratar con ella.

Después de un par de horas de trabajo, Bella creyó que tenía un texto traducido en forma bastante decente. Había algunas dudas que resolver, y sabía a quién consultar. Hizo sonar la campanilla.

—Milady.

—Ah, señora Stanley —dijo mientras levantaba la vista de los papeles y de los libros, y se refregaba los ojos cansados con el dorso de las manos—. ¿Ha visto a Cullen?

—Salió después del almuerzo, milady.

—¿Dijo adónde iba?

—No, milady.

—¿Acaso mencionó la palabra "almuerzo"? Creo que se me pasó, ¿no? —dijo Bella con aire compungido ante el ruido de su estómago.

La señora Stanley rio suavemente.

—Sí, milady. Intenté avisarle varias veces, pero no me oyó. ¿Desea que se lo prepare?

—¿Qué hora es?

La mujer miró el pequeño reloj sujeto en la pechera de su vestido.

—Son las dos de la tarde.

De pronto, Bella recordó algo.

—¿La señora Tottendam está en casa?

—Sí, milady.

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—Después de almorzar se retiró a descansar. Dijo que la llamaran a la hora del té y que luego se prepararía para el baile de esta noche.

Bella dio un salto; se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos.

—Oh, me olvidé por completo. ¡Los Ellingham! —Se agarró la cabeza—. Señora, Stanley, prepáreme un consomé y un huevo hervido; llévelos a mi habitación, por favor. Pídale a Lucy que vaya a ver a madame Signer y retire el vestido que le encargó la señora Tottendam para mí. Por último, cuando vuelva Cullen, que me vea. Ah, avísele que tenga la berlina de gala preparada para esta noche, que pregunte a la señora Tottendam la hora. Que Eric nos acompañe —disparó una instrucción tras otra mientras recogía todo los papeles sobre el escritorio y los guardaba en un cartapacio.

Salió de la biblioteca. Se dirigió rauda a la escalera rumbo a su habitación. Necesitaba descansar un poco para el baile, pero antes tenía que visitar al reverendo Bingley. Si alguien sabía de latín, ese era su profesor de la infancia y, gracias a Dios, ahora vivía a corta distancia de Swan Hall, en Saint Thomas Church. Podría ir caminando después de cambiarse. Eliza podría acompañarla. Perfecto.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 13

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y aún no estaba lista. Acababa de volver de la casa del reverendo Bingley después de haberlo esperado un largo rato y de haber pasado unas tres horas revisando la traducción. Con la dureza de años ha, su extutor criticó varias de sus opciones de traducción. Brindó su versión mejorada de algunas frases, acompañadas de retos por los olvidos de la enseñanza y la falta de práctica. Tuvieron que suspender la reunión cuando fueron a buscar al reverendo para que asistiera a un enfermo en sus últimos minutos. Bella se quedó con las ganas de hacerle algunas preguntas para entender mejor algunos puntos del texto.

Volvió acompañada de la segunda criada, Heidi, una joven muy afortunada que había dormido durante todo el tiempo en que Bella y el reverendo estuvieron trabajando con el texto.

Para cuando llegó a su casa no solo era tarde, sino que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el estómago por completo vacío le producía mareos. No había podido tomar el consomé o comer el huevo que le había pedido a la señora Stanley. Se había saltado el té y la cena. Solo tenía tiempo para bañarse y vestirse, además de rogar para que no hubiera que hacer arreglos al vestido que Rose debía retirar.

Cullen le abrió la puerta apenas puso un pie en los escalones de mármol de la entrada.

—Milady, la estábamos esperando.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo con gesto cansado Bella al entrar.

—La señora Tottendam preguntó por usted varias veces —puso énfasis en "varias".

—Ah —suspiró Bella mientras Cullen la ayudaba con su capa, echándole una mirada preocupada por la evidente extenuación que mostraba. Ella se encaminó a la puerta de la biblioteca y desde allí le dijo—: Recuérdeme que le muestre la traducción. Tenemos que analizarla juntos. —Tomó aire—. Que Rose me prepare el baño y me ayude a vestir.

Dejó sobre el escritorio los papeles que había llevado a la reunión con el reverendo y salió de la estancia para subir la escalera como un alma en pena.

Con los hombros caídos, avanzó hacia su habitación. Ya eran las nueve; todavía tenía que bañarse y vestirse. Agotada, se entregó a Rose para que la ayudara.

Cuando la doncella terminó, Bella no se reconoció en el espejo. El vestido era una obra de arte que mejoraría a cualquier mujer, incluida ella, aunque creía que el escote era algo pronunciado y la cintura por demás ajustada para su gusto o para su salud. El color en verde oscuro y rojo borgoña combinados junto a la falta de adornos tan de moda en esos días la favorecía. Todo ello sumado al arreglo que de su cabello corto había hecho Rose: lucía impecable y juvenil, pura magia. Aunque no todo era tan maravilloso: el corsé estaba tan apretado que apenas podía moverse. Rose se había encargado de resaltar sus encantos naturales –como los llamó– en lo que le pareció un exceso, pero, en fin, estaba tan cansada que solo quería pasar la experiencia del baile y volver a su cama a dormir.

Se colocó la capa de terciopelo verde forrada en rojo –que hacía juego con el vestido– abierta sobre los hombros; con pasos cansados fue hacia la escalera. Bajó y se encontró con la señora Tottendam que la esperaba con ceño adusto. De tan fatigada que se hallaba, apenas pudo disfrutar de la mirada muy apreciativa que le dirigió Cullen cuando la vio.

—Isabella, por fin te decidiste a aparecer. ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde, muchacha? —preguntó al tiempo que le evaluaba de un vistazo el atuendo y lo aprobaba con un leve cabeceo afirmativo.

Cullen aguzó el oído, él también quería saberlo.

—Estuve con el reverendo Bingley, tía.

—¿¡Bingley?! ¿Qué tenías que hacer con tu extutor? —preguntó sorprendida la señora Tottendam.

—Te cuento más tarde, tía. Mira la hora, llegaremos cuando termine el baile.

—Ah, tu bendita puntualidad campesina. No, Isabella, lo primero que debes aprender es que llegar a horario a estos actos sociales es totalmente inadecuado y socialmente reprensible. Llegaremos al debido tiempo, no temas.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo Bella como si fuera directo al cadalso.

Cullen abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a la mujer mayor y, cuando Bella cruzaba el umbral, se inclinó disimulado hacia ella.

—¿La traducción? —preguntó mientras se dejaba inundar por la fragancia de rosas de lady Swan.

—En el cartapacio sobre mi escritorio —susurró—. Lo hablamos mañana, ¿sí?

—¡Isabella! —la apremió la señora Tottendam.

La mansión de los Ellingham brillaba iluminada como si los rayos del sol de una mañana de verano la hubieran invadido. Los carruajes se iban deteniendo frente a la puerta. Mujeres y hombres elegantemente vestidos descendían. Bella y su tía lograron bajar para entrar a la casa después de más de cuarenta minutos de espera. Durante el trayecto, Bella inventó una excusa sobre un trabajo que estaba haciendo para explicar la visita a su extutor. La señora Tottendam la retó por la inoportuna elección del día y la hora, lo que Isabella aceptó sin discutir. Estaba muy agotada para reaccionar.

Dentro los recibieron Aloyssius y Caroline Ellingham, factótums de reputaciones en la sociedad inglesa. Después de que lady Swan presentada debidamente, las dos mujeres accedieron al salón de baile donde encontraron la habitual multitud que acudía a los ya famosos encuentros organizados por los Ellingham.

Bella caminó detrás de su tía que la presentó a todos cuantos se cruzaban. La gente estaba ansiosa por conocer a la nueva lady Swan, hija del nuevo duque de Deringham, y la saludaban sin darle cuartel. Algunos hombres la miraron con adecuado interés en los rostros por sus encantos de madura heredera. Al cabo de una hora, Bella ya no conocía a nadie: no recordaba ni rostros ni nombres –ni siquiera el suyo–, todo era caos y confusión. Se sentía débil, mareada y había olvidado su abanico en el coche. Se acercó a su tía; le dijo que iría a tomar y comer algo. La mujer le indicó con la cabeza una sala lateral sin dejar de hablar con sus acompañantes.

Atravesado el mar de gente que rodeaba a los que bailaban, se encaminó hacia el pequeño salón. Con la vista nublada, respirando a duras penas por el esfuerzo, ya casi llegaba al comedor cuando su pie se enganchó con la pata de uno de los pequeños sillones puestos para que las damas mayores descansaran y cuidaran a sus jóvenes protegidas o a las debutantes de la temporada. Trastabilló. Ya veía de cerca la inevitabilidad del suelo de roble de Eslavonia, cuando una mano fuerte la retuvo por un brazo y la cintura, lo que permitió que se sostuviera en pie. Aspiró una bocanada de aire para recomponerse y se afianzó sobre sus zapatillas de raso verdes. Miró a la persona que la había salvado de un ridículo público: era un hombre extremadamente alto y musculoso, de cabello negro e increíbles ojos azules, vestido con sobria y distinguida elegancia. La miraba con preocupación. Con una voz vibrante y sensual al mismo tiempo, le preguntó:

—Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

—Sí, gracias, mejor ahora que estoy en posición vertical en vez de horizontal —se animó a bromear llena de vergüenza.

El hombre se sonrió. Bella quedo embelesada ante la magnificencia de sus dientes blancos y el calor de la sonrisa. ¡Qué belleza tan masculina!

—Perdóneme, no nos conocemos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó aún divertido ante la evidente admiración femenina a la que sin duda ya estaba muy acostumbrado.

—No, no lo creo. —Luego le susurró en actitud conspirativa—: Según me explicó mi tía, las convenciones sociales vigentes dicen que debemos ser presentados.

—Ajá. Arreglaré eso en un momento —le indicó con gesto decidido.

Giró, buscó con la mirada entre el gentío y vio al coronel con su mujer cerca de él.

—¿Conoce al coronel? —inquirió agachado un poco sobre ella para acercarse a su oído.

—Conozco a su esposa —respondió Bella encantada por la atención que le dispensaba el amable desconocido. No dejó de aspirar ese increíble aroma masculino a brandy y cigarros.

El hombre llamó al coronel que llamó a su esposa. Ambos se acercaron con una sonrisa. Los dos varones se saludaron con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Isabella, querida, qué bueno verte. Te ves excelente. Bellísimo atuendo —le dijo Augusta con una breve reverencia.

—Augusta, qué bueno volverla a ver —la saludó Bella con una alegría excesiva y nerviosa sin saber bien si era por el hombre junto a ella o por el hambre que tenía.

—Este es mi esposo, el coronel.

—Milady —saludó el aludido con una reverencia.

—Coronel, es un gusto conocerlo —Bella extendió la mano que el militar besó superficialmente.

Su salvador aprovechó para pedirle a O'Halloran que lo presentara.

—Lady Swan, permítame presentarle a Stephen Hanlon, lord Priestley.

—Milord, es un placer.

—Milady, el placer es enteramente mío —dijo inclinándose sobre la mano de Bella y dándole un beso nada superficial sobre el guante.

Ella se extrañó de no sentir más que un leve cosquilleo ante el atrevimiento del gesto.

—Lady Swan es la hija del duque de Deringham —acotó Augusta con sonrisa interesada. El guapísimo lord Priestley la miró apreciativo.

—Si milady me permite, me gustaría pedirle que bailáramos la próxima pieza.

—Será un placer.

Esperaron los cuatro juntos a que sonaran los acordes del siguiente baile mientras conversaban entre ellos. Bella miró con cierta nostalgia la entrada al salón donde estaba el buffet. Debería olvidarse por el momento en bien de las buenas formas sociales. Mientras lord Priestley hablaba con el coronel, Augusta se acercó al oído de Bella y le dijo:

—Qué buena elección. Tiene usted buen ojo. La felicito Isabella. Tan soltero, tan rico, tan misterioso, tan bello —enfatizó estas últimas dos palabras con un guiño. Bella no tuvo ni una débil reacción al comentario.

La música empezó. Lord Priestley y lady Swan fueron hacia el centro del salón. Se colocaron en posición y se pusieron en movimiento. Stephen Hanlon sabía bailar, sabía cómo sostener con firmeza y guiar a su pareja; sabía charlar, se sabía encantador, muy atractivo y destinaba todos sus encantos solo para ella. Sin duda Bella no podía apreciar debidamente esas cualidades por el estado general de debilidad que la embargaba, aun cuando el hombre hacía tan generosa exhibición de ellas en su exclusivo beneficio. Los giros no hacían nada para mejorar la situación. Comenzó a sentirse peor. El aire no le llegaba ciertamente a los pulmones; mucho menos al cerebro.

Con evidente consternación, lord Priestley se inclinó sobre ella.

—Lady Swan, no se la ve bien. ¿Se siente mal?

—Hm —apenas pudo decir Bella pálida.

—Creo que, quizá, debamos tomar un poco de aire fresco —le sugirió y la sostuvo por la cintura para llevarla discretamente hacia el balcón.

Allí la apoyó con suavidad contra la baranda de piedra. Bella inspiró el aire y se relajó un poco. Las chispas delante de sus ojos se redujeron junto con el calor en la nuca. Algo más serena, enfocó la mirada.

—¿Mejor?

—Algo —asintió agradecida.

—¿Puedo alcanzarle alguna cosa? ¿Quiere tomar asiento?

Le indicó un banco de piedra a dos o tres metros de distancia. A Bella la distancia le pareció excesiva.

—Si no fuera mucha molestia —dijo ella con un hilo de voz—, ¿podría traerme algo de comer y beber?

Hanlon le dirigió una mirada de superioridad masculina comprensiva.

—¿La moda femenina? —le preguntó en obvia alusión a los corsés y a las dietas.

—No exactamente. Tuve un día largo con una traducción; no había leche; al cartero lo golpearon por el sobre, verá, el latín no es mi fuerte: el reverendo me retó y el vestido es bonito, pero que apriete tanto a esta altura de mi vida es demasiado. —Bella se interrumpió—. Oh, ya estoy desvariando —agregó con la cabeza entre las manos.

La mirada de lord Priestley cambió. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de astucia sin perder la diversión. Los entrecerró para mirar la mujer. Ella era a quien buscaba.

—Espere usted aquí, milady, iré por algo para que se recupere.

—Gracias, milord —apenas pudo decir Bella mirando con aprecio a su galante caballero.

El frío de la piedra en la parte baja de su espalda la mantuvo alerta por unos segundos, pero enseguida comenzó a ver de nuevo las estrellas chispear ante sus ojos y a sentir calor en la nuca: una gran debilidad que se extendió por sus miembros. Pensó en sentarse sobre la balaustrada de piedra. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerza en los brazos para impulsarse hacia arriba por lo que giró y se retrepó como pudo. Estaba ya arrodillada sobre la piedra e iba a girar para sentarse cuando oyó la voz masculina de lord Priestley gritar.

—¡Lady Swan, espere!

Se le acercó corriendo y quiso sujetarla por el vestido, pero el movimiento de Bella para enderezarse cuando oyó el grito del lord provocó que la mano abierta de Hanlon quedara directamente apoyada en el trasero de milady, lo que la propulsó sin querer hacia adelante. Bella perdió el equilibrio. Giró en el aire: sus ojos sorprendidos solo pudieron ver pasar la baranda de piedra y las hojas de las enredaderas mientras caía hacia el jardín unos dos metros más abajo. Además, notó cómo el plato de comida que le había traído lord Priestley había volado por los aires y caía desparramando su contenido por todos lados. Cuando su espalda dio contra un grueso colchón de arbustos más abajo, de manera que exhaló el aire de los pulmones de un solo golpe, solo le quedaba en su mente confusa la profunda desazón de haberse perdido otra comida. Cerró los ojos y una lágrima cayó de ellos.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 14

Cullen había dejado todo en orden; ya podía retirarse a descansar. Quería esperar a que lady Swan llegara para que le contara sobre el documento, pero la curiosidad pudo más. Fue a la biblioteca, encendió la lámpara del escritorio y sacó del cartapacio la hoja de papel con la traducción. La leyó con cuidado. La letra de lady Swan era tan cuidada y graciosa como ella. Alejó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en el texto.

Lo que aquí está escrito servirá a la mayor gloria de Dios y de su insigne servidor szent Anasztáz. Si el producto de una labor guiada por la mano del Señor perdiera su lugar en su casa de la colina, que quien lo encuentre encamine su rumbo hacia allí donde nació el bendito Martín Obispo. Dios lo guiará. _Gloria in excelsis Deo_: Gloria a Dios en las alturas. Amén.

Lo leyó y releyó varias veces más. ¿Qué quería decir? Tendría que esperar sí o sí a lady Swan. Lo volvió a poner en el cartapacio y se sentó en el sillón. Lo último que recordaba antes de quedarse dormido era el reloj dando las doce y media.

La llegada de un carruaje que se detuvo en el camino frente a la casa lo despertó. Se paró rápido, fue hacia el _hall_ y miró la hora en el reloj de pie: la una y diez. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió: la imagen que golpeó sus ojos fue suficiente para detenerlo en seco y dejarlo inmóvil. Un caballero extremadamente alto, de porte distinguido y de notable atractivo, llevaba a lady Swan abrazada con fuerza por la cintura con una familiaridad increíble. Ella tenía la cabeza abandonada sobre su brazo, los ojos semicerrados y su mano en la de él. Cullen aguzó la vista para ver que bajo la capa demasiado grande y pesada para ella que se entreabría con cada paso que daba, traía el vestido arrugado, sucio, con algunos desgarrones en la falda y en el pecho, el cabello revuelto, además de hojas de un verdor brillante entremezcladas en su pelo y dentro de su escote que exhibía más de lo correcto. Tenía la mirada nublada y lucía adormilada, tal y como la había visto después del beso que él le había dado cuando ella estuvo en su cuarto.

Por segunda vez en escasos dos días, una furia sin límites inundó el cuerpo y la mente del hombre. Se abalanzó sobre la pareja que subía los escalones de la entrada y arrebató de un tirón la mujer al hombre, haciéndola trastabillar hacia él. El caballero lo superaba en fuerza y talla, pero no le importó. Cullen atravesó el umbral abrazado a lady Swan firmemente por los hombros. La llevó hasta la sala, le quitó la capa y la hizo sentar en el amplio sofá para las visitas.

Se dio vuelta hacia el hombre y le espetó enojado:

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? —Su voz sonaba llena de desprecio y rabia vengadora.

—Nada —respondió impasible el hombre mirándolo desde arriba.

Cullen estalló sin medir consecuencias.

—¿Cómo puede decir que nada y la trae en ese estado? Deberá responder por sus acciones.

—Contrólese, hombre. Lady Swan tuvo un pequeño accidente. —Lo calló con un gesto que minimizó cualquier comentario.

Cullen se volvió hacia ella y la señaló de la cabeza a los pies con un movimiento abarcador de la mano.

—¡¿Pequeño?! —preguntó con un resoplido de sorna.

—Aunque no necesito darle explicaciones a usted, satisfaré su curiosidad dado el celo que pone en cuidar a su señora. —Lo miró de arriba abajo evaluándolo por su apariencia—. En fin, lady Swan no se sentía bien en el baile, estimo que porque no comió durante el día según lo que me dijo; la acompañé a la terraza para que tomara aire fresco y se, digámoslo así, desmayó. —Ante ese titubeo, Cullen miró con mayor desconfianza al hombre—. Cayó desde la baranda a los arbustos del jardín.

El mayordomo exhaló una exclamación ahogada. Como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, lord Priestley continuó su narración.

—Ayudé a lady Swan, verifiqué que no tuviera heridas ni estuviera contusa y, a pedido de ella, la traje a su casa en mi carruaje.

—¿Dónde está la tía de milady? —preguntó desconfiado Cullen.

—Le dejé una nota de parte de lady Swan diciendo que estaba cansada y que se retiraba. Milady misma me pidió que no la alarmáramos. Vendrá después en su coche, supongo. —Hizo una pausa—. Creo que ahora deberíamos ocuparnos de ella, ¿no cree?

Cullen asumió posición de mayordomo a cargo y dijo con contenida fiereza:

—Yo me encargaré.

Lord Priestley aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

—La dejo en buenas manos, sin duda. Mañana pasaré a ver cómo se encuentra milady. —Giró con elegancia, salió al _hall_ de recepción y de allí fue hacia la puerta.

Cullen lo siguió; una vez que se aseguró de que ese hombre se había ido, volvió corriendo a la sala y se inclinó sobre lady Swan para ver si se encontraba consciente. Estaba desmadejada en el asiento, pero levantó la cabeza hundida de entre sus hombros y lo miró; entonces, él se permitió relajarse un poco.

—Milady, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Algo débil y dolorida, Cullen, pero aún viva.

—Le diré a Eric que vaya a buscar al médico.

—No, no hace falta. No me golpeé la cabeza y, aunque mi cuerpo está bastante magullado, caí sobre un colchón de arbustos que atenuaron casi totalmente el impacto, no hay daño mayor: lord Priestley verificó que no hubiera heridas o fracturas.

Este comentario trajo a la castigada mente del mayordomo dolorosas imágenes del atractivo hombre levantando faldas y soltando lazos o botones para revisar y palpar íntimamente a su señora. Al ver todo lo que había quedado expuesto del cuerpo de lady Swan con la caída, solo le quedó ahogar un gemido.

—Milady, ¿quién era ese hombre? —no pudo evitar preguntarle mientras la ayudaba a enderezarse y ponerse cómoda.

—¿Quién? Ah, lord Priestley; lo conocí en el baile. Magnifico ejemplar de hombre, ¿verdad? Y baila excelentemente —acotó Bella con ojos turbios que torturaron a Cullen—. Me ayudó a volver. Me prestó su capa también.

—Vendrá mañana —dijo molesto el mayordomo.

—Qué bueno —comentó con un suspiro suave—. Cullen, ¿podría hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto, milady.

—Ayúdeme a llegar arriba. No quiero que nadie me vea en este estado: podrían malinterpretar la situación. Si pudiera, también le agradecería algo de comer; hoy no he probado más bocado que la tostada del desayuno.

Él la miró más agobiado por los hechos que le había contado el lord y lo que él mismo había imaginado que por la falta de alimentación de lady Swan. Sobre todo, estaba molesto por el desafío a su masculinidad que la presencia del tal lord Priestley representaba en la vida de su señora.

Se plantó frente a lady Swan y la tomó con firme delicadeza por los hombros para levantarla. Con los brazos apoyados en los de él, Bella intentó dar unos pasos, pero no podía mover las piernas. Cullen se puso de costado y le rodeó la cintura como había hecho Priestley. Ella avanzó un poco más segura y dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del mayordomo: encajaba perfectamente, pensó con atontado contento. Así fueron todo el trayecto hasta la escalera. Subieron peldaño a peldaño, una mano de ella en la de él, la otra sosteniendo la falda. Una vez en la planta alta, la llevó hasta la habitación. La dejó sentada en la cama y encendió las lámparas preparadas que encontró junto a la ventana. Llevó una con él. La apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea iluminando el área de la cama donde estaba Bella. La miró y ella lo miró a su vez.

—Cullen.

—¿Milady?

En silencio, ella arqueó las cejas como a la espera de algo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó el hombre confundido.

—¿Qué espera? —le preguntó con extrema suavidad producto de la fatiga absoluta que sentía.

—¡Milady! —exclamó él con tono agónico—. Déjeme que despierte a Rose, por favor.

—Oh, vamos, ya no doy más; estoy muy débil y sin fuerzas. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Solo quiero acostarme de una vez; ayúdeme un poco, por favor —le rogó con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas y los hombros caídos.

Cullen suspiró porque sabía que no tenía resistencia alguna ante sus miradas –ni ante esa voz ronca y sensual, si debía decir la verdad– y se acercó a ella. Le echó una mirada dubitativa. "Bien, a buscar los botones", se dijo. Los encontró prolijamente alineados en la espalda salvo por alguno que otro que habían desaparecido: procedió a desabotonarlos con bastante rapidez, fruto de la experiencia previa, sin duda, y le quitó con suavidad el vestido deslizándolo por los hombros para bajarlo despacio. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos los hombros y brazos de milady mientras lo hacía. A la altura de la cadera, tuvo que meter las manos por dentro para facilitar la caída. Aprovechó audazmente para acariciar con las palmas abiertas la curvatura descendente de sus muslos. La ayudó a levantar un pie, luego el otro y retiró el vestido a un lado. Se levantó algo sofocado. Vio cómo lady Swan tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza algo inclinada hacia atrás que dejaba su cuello blanco y terso a la vista. Se mordía el labio inferior y se balanceaba un poco a los lados. La equilibró; se dedicó a retirar con suavidad los adornos del cabello y las hojas enredadas en él. Las dejó caer junto a las otras que anidaban en el vestido amontonado junto al arcón a los pies de la cama. Luego concentró su excitada atención en el corsé –que le llevó su tiempo–, después en la enagua, que le quitó como el vestido, por lo que obtuvo una serie de exhalaciones bajas y profundas de la mujer durante el proceso. Las manos le temblaban, y el cuerpo comenzó a hacerlo también, cuando al pararse la vio en camisa interior y calzones solamente. Sus pechos se abultaban en el escote tenue; le parecieron más bonitos que antes si cabía. Sumergido en las sensaciones que le provocaba la intimidad de la situación –nunca se habría imaginado actuar tan voluntariamente como doncella de una señora–, le pidió que se sostuviera del pilar del dosel para que pudiera quitarle los zapatos y las medias. Con un movimiento lento e impensadamente sensual, Bella se puso casi de espaldas al mayordomo abrazando el poste de madera labrada para sostenerse y levantó hacia atrás su pierna para que Cullen pudiera actuar. Su trasero bellamente redondeado se marcó sensualmente con el movimiento. Él acarició con el dorso de sus dedos la pierna trazando un camino quemante hacia el talón. Retiró el calzado, luego la delicada media. Bella giró la cabeza con lentitud hacia él para observarlo a los ojos. También él la miró. Repitió la misma acción para quitar el otro zapato y la media. Luego Cullen fue hacia la cama y la abrió, mientras Bella se sostenía con dificultad del pilar. Tenía el rostro levemente ruborizado además de la respiración entrecortada. Lo miraba fijamente, con la boca entreabierta y húmeda. Él estaba maravillado con la visión de ninfa voluptuosa que tenía ante sí, pero sabía que ella necesitaba descanso después de la dura experiencia de esa noche. Se le acercó porque quería tomarla de los brazos que se sujetaban a la madera para llevarla a la cama. Bella se los puso alrededor del cuello. Cullen no imaginaba lo que la falta de la barrera de su ropa le iba a producir a su cuerpo excitado, considerando sobre todo que la ropa interior que ella llevaba era tan fina que se sentía inexistente. Fue un terremoto el que lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. Trató de alejar esos pensamientos del camino pecaminoso que habían tomado; decidió llevarla con rapidez hacia la cama, arroparla e irse sin perder tiempo para acabar con la sensación que lo invadía y que sabía por experiencia que terminaba muy mal para él. Lamentablemente, no calculó bien la distancia, se tropezó con el borde de la colcha y cayó sobre la cama con la mujer bajo su cuerpo. Lady Swan hizo un sonido ahogado al recibir el peso de Cullen encima. Horrorizado por el discurrir de los eventos, el hombre trató de ponerse de pie en consideración al cuerpo magullado de su señora, pero los brazos de Bella alrededor de su cuello lo ceñían firmemente, disfrutando de sentir la excitación del hombre contra ella.

—Milady, disculpe. Permítame que me levante —intentó Cullen, poniéndose de costado para no aplastarla.

—Solo si me tienta con algo más atractivo —dijo Bella junto al oído del mayordomo con un hilo de voz en el que sonaba cierta dolorida diversión.

Cullen se estremeció. Qué sensaciones primitivas despertaba en su cuerpo la voz de esa mujer. De pronto, se conjugaron en su mente las imágenes de lord Priestley abrazado a lady Swan, tomado su mano –y vaya a saber uno qué otras libertades–, lo que hizo que, por su cabeza, pasara la absurda, la descabellada idea de que si alguien iba a tomarse atrevimientos con su señora, sería él. Acercó el rostro a lady Swan y apoyó sus labios en los de ella con suavidad, como aquella otra vez.

—Ay, no, Cullen, no haga eso, no tengo fuerzas para resistirme —le dijo con desmayo cuando el hombre se separó un momento para mirarla apasionadamente—. En fin —capituló vergonzosa sin darle tiempo a retirarse al momento de ver sus ojos encendidos.

Apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y fue ella la que inicio el beso. Continuaron así cada vez más y más sumergidos en la pasión. Los estremecimientos pasaban de un cuerpo al otro acelerando las respuestas a las caricias que comenzaron a hacerse. Las manos de él le incendiaban el cuello, los hombros, los brazos. Continuaron en la cadera y las piernas sin dejar de besarla. En un abandono impropio de una dama, ella le pasaba las manos con dulzura por el cabello, la nuca, los hombros y se deslizaban por los músculos de su espalda bajando hacia la cintura y las nalgas mientras se entregaba a la presión amorosa del hombre.

Cullen jadeó. Bella jadeó. El instante de una mirada, y volvieron a besarse. Él subió la mano izquierda hacia el pecho de la mujer y lo acarició con la punta de los dedos haciendo movimientos circulares a través de la tela fina de su camisola. Luego lo mordisqueó hasta arrancar gemidos de placer de la boca de ella. Le pasó una pierna por sobre las de ella, cercándola posesivamente. Procedió a hacer lo mismo con el otro pecho. Las caricias tenían el fuego de sus manos y excitaban a Bella quitándole el respiro. Decidida a dar como recibía, llevó su mano hacia el pecho de Cullen; la deslizó sobre el chaleco hacia abajo con lentitud. Subió y bajó la mano abierta una y otra vez, mientras él se inclinaba para besar de nuevo esos pechos. Al hacerlo, la mano de Bella, que en un movimiento exploratorio descendente había llegado a la entrepierna de él, se crispó involuntariamente al atrapar sobre la tela del pantalón esa virilidad excitada. Vio que Cullen la miraba con ojos desenfocados y un gemido ronco salía de su boca. Ella sintió cómo se le humedecía la abertura entre las piernas y el calor la asaltaba. Las bocas se encontraron ciegamente: en la desesperación de profundizar el beso, Cullen le entreabrió los labios con la lengua y la invadió sin sutilezas. Débil como se sentía, azorada por lo que le estaba haciendo y perdida en la marea del apasionado intercambio, no oía ni veía, solo quería la boca, las manos, el cuerpo de él en el suyo.

El hombre tenía la exacta medida para ella, lo sabía. No había conflictos de clases en esto, solo una mujer y un hombre en la primitiva, básica danza de apareamiento humano. Entreabrió ligeramente la boca para recibir otro beso, pero después de unos segundos notó que no había reacción en Cullen. Levantó los pesados párpados con dificultad y vio que él tenía la cabeza en alto, atento a algo. De inmediato la bajó, apoyó su frente un segundo contra la de ella y luego se deslizó con dificultad hacia los pies de la cama. Bella extendió los brazos hacia él en angustiosa demanda para dejarlos caer pesadamente un instante después ante la falta de respuesta. Una vez parado, Cullen se apresuró a tirar sin miramientos de Bella para que se acomodara bajo las sábanas. Confundida, no podía reaccionar. Le tomó casi un minuto poder enderezarse, doblar las piernas y meterlas bajo las sábanas. Cullen se acercó más a la cama y la arropó rápido. Apagó las lámparas y se fue detrás de la puerta donde se quedó quieto.

Bella lo miró azorada y aturdida.

Al rato, oyó la voz de su tía que preguntaba con suavidad a través de la puerta:

—Isabella, ¿estás dormida, hija?

Cullen le hizo gesto de que no respondiera. Ella asintió levemente. Unos segundos después, escuchó los pasos de su tía rumbo a su habitación.

El mayordomo salió de detrás de la puerta, la miró resignado y con una sonrisa dolorosamente triste bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna donde la evidencia del momento apasionado todavía perduraba. Volvió a mirar a lady Swan y vio que ella, inerte, desplomada en la cama, había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada y lo miraba también con tristeza.

Él salió con sigilo de la habitación. A Bella le rodaron unas lágrimas por las mejillas. ¡Y ni siquiera había podido comer algo!

**Continuara…**

**N/a: como ya están saltándose estos dos los protocolos jajaja**


	15. Chapter 15

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Esta historia es completamente de Veronica Lowry. Sin más que decir disfruten. La historia es Rated: M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**El Mayordomo y la Dama**

**.**

CAPÍTULO 15

Eran ya las ocho de una bella mañana de sábado, y lady Swan no se había levantado aún. Cullen le pidió a la señora Stanley que preparara un desayuno contundente y sustancioso para milady, y se lo llevara.

La señora Stanley nunca había visto a un hombre que se viera tan mal de salud al levantarse. ¿Debería comentar esto con lady Swan? Ella parecía preocuparse por el hombre, quizás tendría que ver a un doctor.

A media mañana de ese mismo sábado radiante, de camino a la planta superior, Rose encontró al mayordomo y le comunicó que lady Swan lo esperaba en la biblioteca en unos minutos. Cuando Cullen atravesaba el hall, notó movimiento a su espalda y la vio bajando penosamente la escalera. Su cara tenía gesto de dolor con cada escalón que descendía. Se le acercó y, sin decir palabra, la tomó por la cintura como había hecho en la madrugada. Una mirada agradecida de ella le produjo una bienhechora sensación de tibieza. Llegaron a la planta baja entre los gemidos contenidos de ella por cada paso que daba.

Abajo, un par de ojos asomados a la puerta de la sala se abrieron espantados: ¿qué era esa confianza por parte del mayordomo?

—Quizás la caída fue peor de lo que imaginé en su momento. Lo único positivo es que no puedo usar corsé. —Se rio suavemente para interrumpirse cuando tuvo un acceso de dolor—. Ay, debo haber aterrizado muy mal para sentir que me duelen partes que ni siquiera sabía que existían, Cullen.

—Temo que así fue, milady. Al menos está viva. Quizá debería permitir que un médico la revisara —sugirió muy preocupado.

—No; solo tengo que tener cuidado y descansar. Será una buena excusa para no salir hoy y que podamos ver la traducción, ¿no cree? —comentó esperanzada Bella.

—Insisto, con el debido respeto, milady. —Bella lo miró de costado con gesto elocuentemente memorioso del respeto que le había dispensado él en la habitación unas horas atrás—. Debería llamar a un médico —concluyó desconfiado del significado de la mirada de lady Swan.

Ayudó a Bella a sentarse con cuidado en el sillón grande. Sostuvo su espalda mientras le acomodaba unos almohadones en la cintura. Estaba tan cerca de ella que no pudo evitar sentir el perfume de su piel, admirar la suave blancura rosada de sus mejillas y acariciarle los cabellos con la punta de los dedos. ¿Qué le hacía esa mujer para olvidar al instante toda una vida de conducta irreprochable en el excelso arte del servicio doméstico?

—¡Isabella! —Se oyó de pronto la voz resonante de la señora Tottendam mientras irrumpía cual general de infantería en la biblioteca—. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Buen día, tía, espero que haya dormido bien. —Bella esquivó, infructuosamente, la pregunta.

—Sí, hija, sí, pero explícame qué está pasando. Y usted, Cullen, ¡quite ya mismo sus manos de mi sobrina!

El mayordomo se irguió de un salto con una mirada de inequívoca culpa en el rostro, de modo que dejó caer de golpe a Bella contra los almohadones.

—¡Cullen! —Bella oyó cómo murmuraba un sentido "disculpe, milady"—. Tía, por favor, Cullen me está ayudando; ayer tuve un pequeño accidente en el baile y…

—¡¿Accidente?! ¿Qué pasó? —exclamó con alarma la señora Tottendam echándose sobre su sobrina para mirarla con preocupado detenimiento.

—Me resbalé por la escalera del jardín de los Ellingham cuando salí un momento a tomar aire fresco. —Bella acababa de descubrir cuán fácil le estaba resultando mentirle a su tía últimamente—. Por fortuna, lord Priestley estaba allí, me ofreció ayuda y me trajo a casa. Creo que te avisó que me iba para que no te preocuparas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero no sabía que era serio, debiste decírmelo para que te acompañara.

—No, no podía arruinarte la noche, tía. Ya estoy bien. Un resbalón y las magulladuras consecuentes. Quizás podrías disculparte con Cullen, ¿no crees? —arriesgó con malicia.

El mayordomo arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—No veo por qué. —Se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído—. Me pareció que estaba tomándose confianza contigo. Debo decirte que no me fío de él, muchacha.

—¿Tomándose confianza conmigo? —Bella revoleó los ojos y las imágenes de otras escenas tórridas aparecieron en su mente. Se quedó en blanco unos segundos—. No, solo me ayudaba a acomodarme.

La señora Tottendam observó a su sobrina con detenimiento: su rostro enrojecido, el silencio y los ojos mirando al vacío por un momento, la tranquilidad con la que aceptaba que ese hombre le apoyara la mano en la espalda o la tomara por la cintura. Volvió a sus dudas del comienzo. Quizás ese hombre sí era temible y quería aprovecharse de la bondad e inocencia de su sobrina. Ella se encargaría de él.

Bella se recostó contra los almohadones y, con una respiración profunda que limpió su mente de recuerdos frustrantes, volvió al presente.

—Tía, espero que puedas disculparme hoy, no creo que en este estado pueda ir a ninguna parte —dijo cautelosa y guardando tanta compostura como pudo. No quería que su tía viera el ansia que sentía en ese momento por su respuesta.

—No, claro que no, hija —la tranquilizó—. Y he decidido que me quedaré a cuidarte —agregó mientras echaba una mirada de advertencia al mayordomo.

Cullen ni parpadeó ante la indirecta. Se puso a pensar cómo era posible que pudiera actuar como un mayordomo entrenado con todos menos con lady Swan. Tendría que volver a intentarlo una y otra vez, tantas veces como fuera necesario.

—Ah… este… no creo que sea necesario, tía, después de revisar unos papeles urgentes, voy a descansar en cama toda la tarde, hasta mañana incluso. No vale la pena que pierda usted de hacer sus actividades. Rose se quedará conmigo todo el tiempo por si necesito algo —agregó ilusionada con que su tía aceptara el ofrecimiento que le hacía.

La señora Tottendam la miró con desconfianza, pero de inmediato su cabeza se puso a pensar con rapidez. ¿Con Rose? Bien, podía ser, la exposición no le interesaba mayormente, pero allí estaría lady Auckburn y tenía interés en entablar relación con ella. Tenía acceso a las más altas esferas políticas del país por lo que podría ayudar a su sobrina a que consiguiera esposo en ese ámbito. Muy apropiado.

Tomó la decisión. Hablaría con la doncella para que no dejara a su sobrina ni a sol ni a sombra mientras ella no estaba en la casa. Sobre todo, que no la dejara sola con ese hombre cerca. Contaba con su propia doncella, que ya le había avisado del comportamiento inadecuado del mayordomo hacía unos minutos. Por último, hablaría también con la señora Stanley, por si las doncellas debían hacer algo en algún momento. Sí, podía arreglarlo y salir con suficiente tranquilidad.

—De acuerdo.

La rápida capitulación asombró a Bella y a Cullen que se miraron alarmados.

—Oh, bueno, bien, está arreglado entonces. —A continuación Bella se dirigió al mayordomo con toda la compostura que pudo—. Cullen, búsquese una silla, acerque aquella pequeña mesa y tráigame el cartapacio, los libros de cuentas, la pluma y la tinta del escritorio. Tía, si nos permite, tenemos que trabajar.

—Oh, no me molestan para nada, querida, me quedaré bordando un rato por aquí —señaló un sillón cerca de donde estaba su sobrina. Luego miró a su doncella con una indicación implícita en los ojos que solo ellas podían entender. La criada salió en busca de su bastidor, aguja e hilos. Después posó una mirada terrible de halcón en el mayordomo y se dio la vuelta para ir hasta el sillón y sentarse.

Bella y Cullen se miraron derrotados. No importa, se dijo Bella con un encogimiento de hombros hacia el hombre; comenzarían con las cuentas de la casa y esperarían a que la mujer mayor se cansara. Si es que se cansaba ella primero. Su tía era una mujer de admirable resistencia, y milady bien lo sabía. Esa idea molestó a Bella que se quedó pensativa un momento ante la mirada aparentemente impasible de Cullen. Luego volvió la vista hacia los papeles que él le había acercado y escribió algo en uno de ellos. Se lo mostró al hombre: "Cullen, dele este papel a Eric". Y más abajo: "Eric, necesito que saques a la señora Tottendam de la biblioteca por unas horas. Tenemos el documento. Deshazte de ella y únete a nosotros. Lady Swan".

Cullen ocultó una sonrisa al leerlo y vio la risita traviesa bailar en la boca de la mujer. Quiso darle un beso ahí mismo, pero no solo tenía al dragón cuidando la fortaleza, sino que él mismo se autoimpuso un freno a sus reacciones. Tomó el papel y salió de la biblioteca. En el camino se castigó diciéndose que su comportamiento no estaba de acuerdo ni con su edad ni con la dignidad de su servicio. Debía poner punto final a todo esto.

Bah, si podía.

Después de una media hora de estar revisando las facturas de la casa entre bufidos suaves y miradas de costado hacia la señora Tottendam, Bella y Cullen oyeron a la distancia una serie de golpes, objetos caídos, carreras y gritos femeninos.

De pronto, Eric entró en la biblioteca con el cabello revuelto, jadeando, los ojos desorbitados y una escoba en la mano. Se puso frente a Bella y de espaldas a la señora Tottendam. Le guiñó un ojo con picardía.

—Milady, milady, tenemos un problema.

Cullen, que no había visto la seña del muchacho, se puso de pie de un salto, alerta. La señora Tottendam se levantó con rapidez, hizo girar un poco al muchacho y lo miró.

—Oh, Eric, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Bella exagerando la preocupación con dramatismo.

—Una catástrofe, milady. —Eric hizo una pausa trágica—, ¡Ratones!

—¡¿Ratones?! —gritó desencajada la señora Tottendam al tiempo que saltaba sobre sus pies levantando un poco la falda.

—Sí, señora, por toda la planta baja. Un nido. Los descubrimos en la cocina y tratamos de sacarlos, pero algunos se escaparon hacia el hall.

—¡Eric! ¿De cuántos animales estás hablando? —le preguntó con voz estrangulada y el pánico más absoluto en los ojos mientras miraba por todos lados.

—Conté unos ocho, quizá nueve, señora. Podemos preguntarle a la señora Stanley, si lo desea.

—¡No! No hace falta, me iré a mi habitación por un rato. Tú también deberías hacerlo hasta que todas esas bestias sean eliminadas, sobrina —le dijo a Bella, con una salida falsamente digna desmentida por el miedo en sus ojos y la urgencia de su marcha. Caminó hacia la escalera echando miradas de asco y temor mientras avanzaba en puntas de pie seguida por su doncella.

Eric se paró derecho, cuadró los hombros y le dijo a Bella haciendo un saludo militar:

—Cumplido, milady.

Bella y Cullen prorrumpieron en carcajadas sofocadas. Eric se les unió y después de reírse los tres a gusto un buen rato, suspiraron, se miraron y los varones se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Bella abrió el cartapacio y le dijo a Eric que leyera la traducción en voz alta. Con mucha vergüenza, él comenzó a leer lentamente.

Lo que aquí está escrito servirá a la mayor gloria de Dios y de su insigne servidor szent Anasztáz. Si el producto de una labor guiada por la mano del Señor perdiera su lugar en su casa de la colina, que quien lo encuentre encamine su rumbo hacia allí donde nació el bendito Martín Obispo. Dios lo guiará. _Gloria in excelsis Deo_: Gloria a Dios en las alturas. Amén.

—Guau, ¿qué quiere decir esto? —preguntó el muchacho admirado ante lo que él veía como un texto muy misterioso.

—Hm —dijo Bella golpeteando suave y rítmicamente la yema de su índice sobre la barbilla—. Veamos, ¿qué podemos sacar de lo escrito?

—No se entiende mucho —dijo con pesar Eric.

—Coraje. Creo que lo mejor será que hagamos preguntas al texto. ¿Cullen? ¿Cuál es la primera que propone?

—¿Quién es el tal szent Anasztáz?

—¡Muy bien! —alentó Bella mientras la anotaba en un papel. Cullen elevó tenuemente las comisuras de sus labios.

—Tu turno, Eric.

—Eh, ¿qué es la casa de la colina y dónde está?

—Muy bien —asintieron Bella y Cullen al unísono. El muchacho se hinchió orgulloso. Bella tomó nota.

—¿Quién es Martín Obispo? —sugirió a continuación Cullen.

—¿A qué se refiere con "el producto"? —agregó de inmediato Eric en contrapunto como si fuera una competencia amistosa entre los dos varones.

Cullen se quedó un momento pensativo y luego bajó la vista al texto.

—Hay muchas referencias a Dios. Tal vez sea un objeto religioso del que se habla.

Con decidida admiración, Bella premió las palabras del mayordomo con una gran sonrisa.

—Excelente. Ya ven, están comenzando las deducciones.

Eric miró a Bella y le preguntó qué le sugería el texto a ella.

—Verás, Eric. —Apoyó las manos en el regazo, puso la mirada en un punto más allá de donde estaba el joven para concentrarse y comenzó a hablar con actitud pensativa—. Antes de decir algo sobre el texto, me gustaría comentarles sobre el papel en el que está escrito.

Las miradas de los dos varones se enfocaron, interrogantes e interesadas, en ella.

—Lo que tenemos ante nosotros no es papel como lo conocemos, sino pergamino. Estuve investigando un poco en uno de mis libros y encontré esto. —Sacó una hojita escrita y la leyó—: "Para hacer pergaminos, la piel de la res (oveja, ternero o cabra) se sumerge en una solución de cal para poder rasparla y quitar el vellón adecuadamente. A continuación, se vuelve a raspar hasta que quede igualada por ambas caras. Finalmente, y con la ayuda de polvos de piedra pómez, se desgasta hasta que queda lista para su uso. Cuando la piel es extraída de un animal viejo, el resultado es un pergamino de buena calidad, pero más basto. Si por el contrario el animal es joven, se obtiene un pergamino mucho más fino llamado papel vitela. El pergamino más basto se suele utilizar para hacer tambores, panderetas y similares." Si observan ustedes bien —los dos varones se inclinaron atentos sobre el pergamino juntando un poco las cabezas—, este es muy fino y está cuidadosamente hecho, sin duda papel vitela —ambos asintieron—. Una vez definido esto, le sumé las abundantes alusiones al cristianismo que hay en el texto, como el _Gloria in excelsis Deo_ que forma parte de un himno litúrgico muy antiguo en las misas ortodoxas tanto como en las católicas. —Bella comenzó a recitar de memoria y sin vacilaciones—: "_Gloria in excelsis Deo, et in terra pax hominibus bonae voluntatis. Laudamus te, benedicimus te, adoramus te._" Sumé la exquisita delicadeza de la escritura y se me ocurrió pensar que el escrito fue hecho por alguien en un monasterio o abadía. Sin embargo, sospecho que la escritura es posterior al medioevo, época en que se usaba el pergamino para los textos con contenidos mayormente eclesiásticos que laicos. De todos modos, el pergamino es definitivamente de aquella época. Específicamente de los siglos X u XI ya que después, en los siglos XII al XV, conocidos como baja o temprana edad media, ya se había comenzado a usar el papel como lo conocemos hoy y el pergamino fue dejado de lado. En aquel entonces, hasta el siglo XV aproximadamente, los monjes eran los únicos suficientemente instruidos, además de con medios económicos concentrados en los monasterios y abadías a los cuales pertenecían para poder copiar textos. No hay más que acordarse de los manuscritos iluminados tan bellamente en los _scriptorium_ por monjes copistas que hoy forman parte de colecciones y exhibiciones privadas.

Bella se interrumpió por el silencio que rodeó todo su discurso. Desvío la vista de su punto de concentración y la puso sobre sus oyentes. Los dos varones la miraban azorados y con ojos plenos de reverente interés por los conocimientos de la mujer. Bella se ruborizó con intensidad por la atención que recibía.

—Fiu, milady —soltó Eric con un silbido bajo—, ¿cómo hace para saber todo eso con solo mirar el papel, digo, el pergamino?

Bella desvió la mirada hacia Cullen y vio también la admiración del hombre hacia ella. Aunque creyó que no podía ruborizarse más, lo hizo.

—Siempre me interesó el tema de la escritura y los idiomas. Ejem —se aclaró la garganta.

—Bien —dijo Cullen tomando el control de la situación—, resumamos lo que tenemos hasta acá; nuestras preguntas son: ¿quién es este hombre szent Anasztáz?, ¿quién es Martín Obispo?, ¿qué es la casa de la colina y dónde está? Ya nos planteamos una idea respecto de a qué puede referirse con el "producto", y milady nos ha provisto una idea de fechas: el material en el que fue escrito es pergamino medieval de buena calidad.

—Papel vitela —acotó Eric orgulloso de acordarse bien de lo explicado por lady Swan.

—Exacto, pero la escritura es más moderna —señaló Cullen—. ¿Qué tan moderna?

—No sabría decir, el latín es, bueno, solo latín para mí, me parece siempre igual. De todos modos, el tipo de caligrafía usado parece ser cercano al Renacimiento, de acuerdo a lo que me ha dicho el reverendo Bingley.

—Bueno, no importa por el momento. ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Ah, sí, para concluir, podemos pensar que el pergamino y la escritura fueron obra, en sus respectivos tiempos, de monjes en una abadía, por ejemplo. —Miró a ambos interlocutores para saber si concordaban con él.

Ambos asintieron.

—Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos con todo esto? —puso Eric en palabras lo que los tres pensaban. Se repantigaron en sus asientos y pensaron en relajada comunión.

—Puedo intentar averiguar sobre Martín Obispo —se ofreció Bella interrumpiendo el silencio después de un momento.

—Me suena a cosa papista —dijo Eric con un gesto de desdén.

—Sí, por eso me voy a encargar yo en lugar de ustedes, herejes. Soy una de esas papistas y sé lo que es una iglesia por dentro, un Gloria y una misa. Además tengo mis contactos —terminó la frase con un encogimiento de hombros.

El muchacho se atragantó y quiso ser tragado por la tierra. Cullen dio un respingo en su asiento y no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Milady es católica? Creí que lady Swan profesaba la misma fe que todos los nobles de por aquí.

—Fui criada en la fe católica por mi madre, que era francesa y una devota practicante. Aunque también recibí instrucción religiosa anglicana en beneficio de los intereses de la rama paterna de mi familia, siempre me he sentido, cómo decirlo, más cercana afectivamente a la creencia de mi madre —explicó Bella levantando la barbilla.

Los dos varones asintieron y pidieron disculpas lo más humildemente que les salió. Se miraron entre ellos y parecieron pensar lo mismo: "En fin, es una mujer muy agradable y buena, que no sea protestante es algo menor".

—El nombre ese, Anasztáz, no es de aquí, ¿de dónde puede ser? —inquirió Cullen tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento.

—Quizás pueda preguntar a algunos de los amigos extranjeros de mi familia —propuso contento Eric tratando de congraciarse nuevamente con su señora.

Bella sonrió para sí pensando en el eufemismo de llamar "amigos extranjeros" a los ladrones y estafadores procedentes del continente conocidos por el padre y el tío de Eric, que formaban parte de los criminales de los bajos fondos londinenses.

—Puedes intentar —le dijo, olvidada ya de los comentarios anteriores —avísanos lo que descubras.

El muchacho asintió y salió rápido hacia la cocina.

—Hay otra cosa que podemos hacer, Cullen.

—¿Milady?

—Las amigas de mi tía —Cullen se estremeció con solo oír mencionar a la mujer mayor— hablaron la vez pasada de dos hombres coleccionistas de antigüedades: Fandam y Rennings. Yo se los comenté hace poco. El primero, el que se reunió con Mortimer en El nudo del marino, parece ser bastante mal sujeto, pero me dijeron que el otro no era mayormente deshonesto. Quizás podríamos ir a verlo y mostrarle el texto.

—Es una buena idea, milady. Tal vez pueda orientarnos un poco sobre el contenido o indicarnos a quién ver.

—Sí. Necesito que alguna de las doncellas le lleve a la señora Augusta una nota mía. Le recordaré que iba a darme la dirección del señor Rennings.

—Bien, milady, me ocuparé de llevar yo mismo la nota y de esperar la respuesta —dijo Cullen mientras iba ordenando las sillas, la mesa, y ponía los libros, el cartapacio, el tintero y las plumas en el escritorio.

—Estoy bastante cansada. Creo que sería mejor que me acueste un rato. Cullen, ayúdeme a llegar hasta mi habitación, por favor.

El hombre se detuvo y la miró. Con un claro gesto de duda y confusión en el rostro, se quedó quieto, de pie frente a ella.

—Milady, creo que la doncella debería acompañarla hasta su cuarto.

Enojada con el tono de admonición del mayordomo, Bella insistió.

—Cullen, usted es más fuerte y me sostendré mejor para llegar arriba. Además, ya le encontró la vuelta a cómo llevarme.

El hombre se mostró avergonzado por algún pensamiento que Bella no pudo identificar.

—Si tiene tanto miedo —y subrayó la palabra "miedo"—, basta con que me deje en la puerta, luego me arrastraré desde allí hasta la cama, y su conciencia quedará inmaculada —terminó de decir Bella con fingido dramatismo.

—Milady sabe que no es ese el problema. La señora Tottendam me mira de muy mala manera. No deja de observar cada movimiento que hago. No le caigo bien. Además ya sospecha de nosotros… Es decir… sospecha… piensa… —Cullen se atragantó con las palabras.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Luego de un momento, tomó una decisión en su mente y empezó a hablar con la seriedad que a su entender ameritaba la situación.

—Cullen, dejemos el tema de mi tía a un lado.

—Como si pudiera —dijo por lo bajo él al recordar cada frustrante instancia en la que la llegada de esa mujer interrumpió momentos íntimos con lady Swan.

—Hablemos de lo que realmente es el meollo de la situación —terminó de decir con decisión. Había que dar una solución al irritante, aunque fascinante, tema de lo que les pasaba a los dos cada vez que estaban cerca uno del otro.

Cullen irguió los hombros; con gesto decidido, fue hacia la puerta y la cerró con pasador. Volvió a pararse frente a lady Swan.

—Si milady lo cree necesario, lo haremos, pero esta vez será sin interrupciones. Si está bien para usted, por supuesto.

—Siéntese, Cullen —le dijo sin amilanarse por lo que había hecho el mayordomo.

—Prefiero estar de pie, si no le molesta.

—Me molesta. Siéntese, por favor —agregó a último momento para suavizar la dureza de sus palabras.

Una vez que él se acomodó, Bella comenzó el discurso que había estado armando mentalmente esa mañana mientras se vestía. Giró la cabeza hacia Cullen; le dirigió una mirada firme y, según le pareció, serena. El hombre la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, la desconfianza manifiesta en todo su rostro.

—Bien, Cullen, creo que debemos enfrentar la realidad: usted y yo no podemos estar a solas en un lugar sin, cómo decirlo, sentirnos atraídos y actuar en consecuencia. En poco menos de una semana hemos estado en más situaciones problemáticas y frustrantes de las que un hombre y una mujer sanos pueden soportar. ¿Está de acuerdo?

—Ajá.

Bella asintió.

—Creo también que debemos tomar una decisión meditada y seria para evitar las noches en vela y las ¿cómo las llamé?

—"Desilusiones".

—Sí, buena memoria —comentó Bella impresionada—. Para evitar las noches en vela y las desilusiones. ¿Bien hasta aquí?

—Ajá.

El gesto cada vez más hosco y cerrado del mayordomo debería haber servido de señal para Bella. No fue así.

—En los próximos días, con este asunto de las averiguaciones, estaremos muy cerca uno de otro, por lo que debemos decidir una línea de acción y convivencia a la que atenernos. Me refiero a lo de nuestra atracción mutua, claro está. —Se quedó un momento pensativa y, luego, ruborizada, lo miró y le preguntó en un tono ligeramente tembloroso—. Porque usted está atraído, ¿o no?

—Ajá.

La actitud poco comunicativa, de oso se diría, con la que actuaba Cullen comenzó a preocuparla. ¿Había malinterpretado todo? Inclinó la cabeza y enarcó las cejas en un gesto de duda. Los hombres no sentían necesariamente como las mujeres, se dijo cambiando a un gesto pensativo que atravesó su mirada. Y ella definitivamente no tenía ninguna experiencia en este tema, pensó mientras el azoramiento ocupaba un lugar en sus ojos. ¿Y si las caricias y los besos y la excitación solo eran parte del "entretenimiento" que buscaban los hombres como él le había explicado al hablar de El templo de Afrodita? Sus cejas cayeron hacia los costados, la boca se abrió en una pequeña letra O y la vergüenza, la confusión, el dolor se asentaron en su mirada. ¿Había entregado sus más profundas emociones de mujer a alguien que no sabría cuidarlas? ¿Quería darle mucho más a un hombre que la consideraba una diversión pasajera? Los labios y la barbilla empezaron a temblarle ligeramente.

Ante el silencio que siguió a las últimas palabras de lady Swan, Cullen levantó la mirada para ver qué ocurría. Boquiabierto, asistió a la variada gama de expresiones que se reflejaban en el rostro de la mujer. Observó fascinado que se sucedían a tal velocidad que casi no podía seguirlas. Aun así, pudo tener un breve pantallazo de las dudas emocionales que sufría milady. ¿Cuál había sido la pregunta que le hizo antes de todo eso? Ah, sí, le había preguntado si estaba atraído hacia ella.

Cullen tuvo un ramalazo de comprensión instantáneo de lo que había sido testigo. Que si estaba atraído hacia ella. Qué pregunta más tonta. No veía acaso lo que su sola cercanía lo provocaba. Llevaba cuatro días sufriendo la imposibilidad de hacer suya a esa mujer, de amarla. Su sufrimiento parecía físico, pero la reacción de celos –sí, de celos, debía admitir– que tuvo al verla con ese Adonis pagado de sí mismo, el deseo que lo embargó esa mañana cuando quiso acariciar el cabello de lady Swan y cuidarla para evitarle todo dolor y angustia le dijo que había algo más. Cullen se quedó helado: ¿podía haber desarrollado un sentimiento más profundo por ella en tan poco tiempo?

Ahora era Bella la que observaba, temerosa, los cambios en el rostro del mayordomo. El cuerpo de Cullen estaba rígido, como siempre; sentado en el borde del sillón, como siempre; las manos sobre sus piernas, como siempre. Sin embargo, sus ojos se abrían o se entrecerraban, su boca también, sus cejas subían y bajaban acompañando los otros movimientos. De pronto se puso de pie. Se acercó a ella, dobló una rodilla para estar a su altura y en esa posición comenzó a hablar.

—Lady Swan, la atracción que siento por usted es innegable por obvia. No sé cómo o por qué, pero en tan solo cuatro días usted ha demolido impiadosamente todos mis años de firme entrenamiento como mayordomo. Una profesión altamente valorada entre los míos, debo señalarle; y algo que, justamente, creo que debemos considerar como barrera entre nosotros.

Derretida por sus palabras iniciales, ella lo interrumpió.

—Llámame Bella, Edward.

—Lady Swan —enfatizó haciendo uso del título—, hablé de los míos y de mi profesión para marcar claramente la insalvable diferencia que hay entre nosotros. Permítame que le hable con dureza, milady.

—Bella.

—Pertenecemos a clases sociales distintas que no se mezclan —remarcó esa última palabra tristemente—. Como mucho, solo se contactan esporádicamente para encuentros furtivos carentes de decencia y moral. Sí, sí, lo sé, no me interrumpa. Lo nuestro puede no ser uno de esos casos, pero la experiencia indica que terminará siendo así: alivios rápidos a escondidas que la llevarán a usted a sentirse mancillada y a mí a sentirme usado e innoble por no protegerla de mis bajos instintos. ¿En qué acabaríamos? En seres resentidos y amargados por no poder expresar libremente los sentimientos que surjan entre nosotros. Aunque no fuera real, sentiríamos los ojos de todo el mundo juzgando nuestros momentos de intimidad. No, no permitiré que usted sufra ni me rebajaré a sentirme un objeto de uso.

—Edward, no estoy de acuerdo.

—Por favor, llámeme Cullen, lady Swan.

—No creo que tenga que ser así, Edward. Además, ¿qué hay de mis bajos instintos?

Cullen suspiró profundamente. Continuó como si no hubiera oído la última pregunta.

—Si alguien se enterase de que lady Swan, hija del duque de Deringham, uno de los títulos más respetados e influyentes en este país, tiene de amante a su mayordomo, créame que eso la haría sentir la peor mujer sobre la tierra. Sobre todo una vez que todos, y quiero decir todos, los de arriba y los de abajo, la despreciaran y se burlaran de usted. Es su obligación pensar en su familia y lo que esto significaría para ellos, las puertas que se les cerrarían, los obstáculos. Su propia posición, ¡por Dios!

Hizo una pausa y se pasó nervioso la mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Luego continuó, fatigado, su discurso.

—Respecto a mí, créame que no haría honor de ninguna manera al linaje de los Cullen de Moorehead si permito que por mi debilidad de hombre, el buen nombre de una dama tan maravillosa como usted se mancillara. No soy gran crédito para mi familia, pero no quiero dañarlos de ninguna forma. Mucho menos a usted.

Bella aprovechó el instante en que Cullen tomó aire. La actitud testaruda del hombre había hecho necesaria una pequeña vuelta de tuerca a su planteo original, pero se tenía confianza. Había analizado las reacciones de ambos, lo que creía que significaban, y podía ofrecer algo que satisficiera a los dos. Detuvo con un gesto perentorio cualquier reinicio de discurso que él pudiera tener en mente y comenzó a hablar, categórica.

—Edward, esto no es así. Creo que puedo ofrecer una visión más "científica" y realista sobre lo que nos está sucediendo. Usted mismo lo dijo: no hay sentimientos profundos entre nosotros. —Cullen dio un respingo—. Sin embargo, debemos reconocer que la atracción física sí está allí, latiendo, palpitando, pugnando por salir y liberarse. —Cada una de estas palabras fueron moduladas con suavidad, arrastradas, dichas por una voz sensual, grave, seductora; las manos en gestos sutiles que hipnotizaban al hombre. Después de un instante de silencio, la voz se tornó seria para generar un anticlímax muy bien planificado—. Y aquí deseo introducir dos variables para considerar: la primera, ¿qué edad tienes, Edward?

Azorado, él apenas pudo responder; la mirada perdida en el intento de comprender las palabras de lady Swan.

—Está bien, no hace falta que lo digas ni hace falta que diga mi edad. —Bella aceptó su silencio con gesto compresivo—. Queda claro que ambos hemos pasado ya la etapa de los comportamientos juveniles e impetuosos. Me parece entender que, además, segunda variable, no somos personas experimentadas, ¿me equivoco?

Cullen se ruborizó.

—Tengo algo más de experiencia que milady… Espero —acotó echando una mirada interrogativa hacia Bella mientras adoptaba una actitud de suficiencia masculina.

—Pierde cuidado, Edward, hasta quien no la tiene me supera en experiencia —lo tranquilizó.

Cullen respiró con relativo alivio. Un nuevo calor corporal surgió al recordar la respuesta física de lady Swan a él en cada encuentro de los que siguieron al primero.

—Repasemos entonces: no estamos enamorados, tú lo dijiste —agregó, rápida, ante la rigidez manifiesta de la cara del hombre cuando lo señaló—; hemos pasado la edad de la juventud irresponsable y seguimos solteros. Además, carecemos de demasiada experiencia. Nuestros "furtivos encuentros", como los llamaste, fueron insatisfactorios no por las diferencias que tan cuidadosamente apuntaste, sino por la no concreción de nuestros, llamémoslos así, objetivos. Las consecuencias físicas son evidentes. No satisfacerlas no nos ayuda a continuar lo que realmente importa: la averiguación del por qué fuimos atacados. El misterio a develar es lo que realmente resulta prioritario, ¿verdad? —insinuó tratando de guiar el hilo de los pensamientos de Cullen hacia una idea racional, no emocional.

Más y más confundido por lo que estaba escuchando, él solo atinó a asentir. Envalentonada, ella continuó.

—Está claro que lo que sucede es que por urgencias meramente físicas, toda nuestra energía investigativa está disminuida. Una cuidadosa evaluación de las circunstancias me lleva a concluir que la única consideración que debemos tener en cuenta es una de salud y no una de moral. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Edward?

Abriendo las manos en un gesto de perplejidad, Cullen preguntó:

—¿De acuerdo con qué, milady?

—Con que lo único que podemos hacer es satisfacer, en fin, nuestros deseos físicos y luego dedicar por completo nuestra atención a la investigación que comenzamos —terminó Bella con gesto triunfante y el rostro arrebolado por el atrevimiento de sus palabras.

Cullen, que había terminado sentado en el suelo mientras duraba el encendido discurso de ella, comenzó a ponerse de pie sin dejar de mirarla de reojo mientras lo hacía.

—¿No escuchó nada de lo que le dije, milady?

—Sí, te escuché, Edward, pero eso no va a resolver nuestra situación —le explicó con suavidad—. Tenemos que sacarnos de la cabeza lo que nos frustra, eh, desilusiona —se corrigió rápidamente—. Verás que luego estaremos bien y podremos volver a ser lady Swan y Cullen otra vez. Una sola vez que seamos muy discretos y luego, _voilà_, volveremos a ser los de antes. Piénsalo, Edward. Liberarnos de lo que nos atormenta –quizá más fantasía que realidad– y volver a la paz. Descargar nuestros deseos y recuperar nuestra paz mental —repitió para que la idea se asentara en el cerebro del hombre confundido y en la suya propia.

Como golpeado por un rayo, él se dejó caer en el sillón grande.

—Milady…

—Bella —persistió en la corrección la mujer. Tal vez si se lo repetía lo suficiente le entraría en la cabeza a ese hombre.

—Oh, por todos los santos, milady, ¿está usted sugiriendo que tengamos sexo y que luego sigamos nuestras vidas como si nada?

—¡Sh, Cullen! Digo: ¡Edward! No hace falta ser tan directo —exclamó con el rostro encendido. Se acercó al sillón con gesto de dolor por los varios puntos de su anatomía lastimados y se acomodó a su lado—. Sin duda no viviremos como si nada, habría más, cómo decirlo, camaradería entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

—¡Esto es imposible! Camaradería, ja, esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? —exclamó desesperado y ocultó un momento la cara en sus manos mientras trataba de desplazarse un poco más allá en el sillón para alejarse de ella. Tenerla tan cerca y que dijera esas cosas atrevidas lo excitaba.

—Edward, si la idea de estar conmigo es repulsiva para ti, no tienes más que decirlo —acotó Bella herida por el alejamiento, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control sobre sus mejillas como evidente resultado de la tensión del momento.

—Oh, no, no llore. Sabe que no puedo resistir que se sienta mal, milady. ¿Repulsiva? ¡Qué va! Pero entiéndame. —Cullen se detuvo, empezaba a capitular—. Oh, bueno, no sé, explíqueme: ¿cómo ocultaremos después el hecho de haber sido, usted sabe, íntimos?

Bella buscó un pañuelo en los bolsillos de Cullen para secarse las lágrimas; él era tan formal que debía de llevar uno en algún lado. El hombre le tomó la mano y la detuvo. Sacó lo que ella buscaba del bolsillo superior de su saco y le enjugó las lágrimas. Bella levantó la mirada empañada hacia él; Edward necesitaba una demostración empírica. Entonces se dijo: _alea iacta est_.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: esta bella es una descarada jajajaja xD**


End file.
